ENIGMA
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Michelle Matthews is the brunt of the Marauders tormenting and pranks except Remus, but what happens when the tormenting and the pranking go TOO far?
1. The Tormentors

ENIGMA

Chapter One-The Tormentors

17 year old Michelle Matthews sat in the Gryffindor common room, lying on the couch on her back with her legs dangling over the arm of the couch. She had her head on a pillow and her shoulder length chocolate brown hair was fluffed over the pillow. Propped up on her abdomen was a Herbology text book. She had a quill clamped side ways in her teeth as she paused and skimmed the paragraphs, looking for important areas that would be on the Herbology exam in a few days. Her hazel eyes quickly skimmed the last paragraph before she flipped over to the next page.

Her Gryffindor prefects badge was pinned on the black robe just above the Gryffindor crest that was embroided on it. Her grey pleated skirt was hefted slightly as she was dangling her legs over the arm of the chair. Her robe was opened exposing the grey sweater vest with the maroon/gold colors of Gryffindor etched along the V neckline. She had the maroon/gold striped tie tucked into the sweater vest. The wings of the winged collar of the white shirt that was under the sweater was neatly lying flat off to the sides.

Her hair curled outward in layers.

Just then, the entrance to the common room opened. She looked up. Four guys entered and three were laughing about something, but the fourth looked stern.

She raised an eyebrow at them and took the quill from her mouth. The one that looked stern leaned against the fireplace and folded his arms over his chest, hiding the Prefect badge that she had caught.

"What happened, Remus?" she asked slowly, eyeing the other three with annoyance.

"Guess," he said.

She picked up bitterness in his voice.

"They pulled a prank on Severus?" she answered wearily.

Remus nodded.

"Hey Matthews," said one of the guys with untidy jet black hair and blue eyes that were behind a pair of thin black rimmed glasses. "You do realize we can see your underwear."

Out of the corner of Michelle's eyes, she saw Remus quickly blushing.

Michelle swung her legs over the arm of the chair and sat properly on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Potter, you do realize that if your ego got any bigger, they'll have to make the door frames wider right?" Michelle asked sarcastically.

She saw Remus stifle a chuckle, quickly turning it into a cough.

"Hey babe, lighten up," Sirius said taking a seat next to her and draping his arm around her shoulders. "You know you want me."

Michelle regarded him with disgust. "I'd rather chew off my foot,"

She pulled his arm off her shoulder as though it had a disease and got up, walking over to where Remus was standing.

"Matthews, where's your inflatable guy?" James asked. "Or did you just use him so much that he exploded?"

The other two guys burst out laughing. Michelle's hazel eyes flashed.

"Well," she said stiffly. "At least he GOT used, which is more than what I can say for you."

A low chorus of 'Ooh's' went around.

Michelle was actually best friends with Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, but for some reason, the others, known as the Marauders, loved picking on her and tormenting her. Their names were James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. She got along well with Remus and Lily, but she didn't know why the others hated her so much.

She didn't care of course, but the tormenting was starting to get monotonous.

They called her by her last name, so she called them by their last name. The only two she was on a first name basis was Remus and Lily.

James came over and stood directly in Michelle's face.

Remus was watching warily and intently.

"Watch it, Matthews," James said smirking. "You never know what can happen."

"Is that a threat?" Michelle demanded not backing down.

"James," Remus said cutting in as he must've sensed the tension in the air, in a stern tone. "Leave her alone alright? What has she ever done to you?"

"She's just like Snivellus," James replied. "She's breathing."

"Oh, Moony's standing up for his girlfriend," Sirius jeered.

"She's not my girlfriend," Remus snapped at Sirius. "But leave her alone all the same."

Michelle kept her defiant glare at James, who listened to Remus and they headed toward the boys' dorm.

Michelle sighed and felt her body relaxing now. Both she and Remus had luckily been appointed Prefects this year.

She had become best friends with him during their first year. It was during their second year that she'd been introduced to James, Sirius and Peter. Things were fine up until their 4th year. Then, they started teasing her and now, it was like this.

"I don't understand them!" Michelle cried angrily kicking at the edge of the fireplace. "What did I ever do to them? And what did Severus ever do to them?"

Remus was the same age as Michelle. He was tall, thin and lean with light brown hair the color of wheat and green eyes. His features were sharp but worn as well. Michelle thought he was handsome.

But for some reason, he didn't talk much to girls, even though the girls all had crushes on him.

It was Remus' turn to sigh.

"They're just miscreants," he replied. "They get off on making fun of others even if the people are completely innocent."

"Well, Severus isn't exactly 'innocent'," Michelle said. "He's done a few things too."

"Out of self defense," Remus explained patiently. "But that lot just love egging him on."

Michelle flopped back down on the couch and tucked her Herbology textbook back into her bag.

Remus sat down beside her.

Remus couldn't understand why Michelle didn't have a boyfriend. She was cute, very cute really. She had a great personality when she wasn't defending herself against James and Sirius.

Peter really hadn't said anything mean toward her, he just laughed at whatever James and Sirius said.

He loved following in James and Sirius' footsteps.

Remus put a hand on Michelle's.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "I'll make them stop."

"You can't make them stop if they don't want to," Michelle said dejectedly. "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make them drink."

Remus' lip twitched.

"Well, we'll see about that," he said firmly. "Did you finish Professor Dawes' essay on werewolves?"

Michelle shook her head.

"No," she said. "I'm having a bit of trouble with the identification between a regular wolf and the werewolf."

Michelle didn't see Remus' smirk. He hadn't told her that he was a werewolf yet. He was waiting for the right time because he was scared that she'd abandon him if he told her and he didn't want to lose her as a best friend.

"Come on," Remus said. "Let's head to the library."

Michelle nodded.

They got up and headed out of the common room, heading to the library.

Once in the library, they found a table near the window. It was opened and a cool gust of wind blew in, ruffling Michelle's hair and several pages of the opened textbook that lie open on the table in front of her. She had a piece of parchment beside the textbook and began taking notes from the text book to work into the essay. All that could be heard was the scratching of the quill over parchment. The library was oddly quiet at this time, probably most of the students were outside enjoying the weather. It was April, so she knew April Fools Day was coming up shortly and she dreaded it.

She knew that the others would certainly play a prank on her. They did it last year, and the year before that…and well, you get the picture.

Only the last year were the pranks really mean. Last year, they had snuck into the girls' dorm, don't ask her how, and super glued her to the bed sheets.

When she had woken up, she was unable to get out of bed, and ended up being late for her classes. She was screaming in anger and frustration at them. It wasn't until Remus sensed something was wrong did he come looking for her and managed to unglue her from the sheet.

She found James, Sirius and Peter laughing hysterically about it at the Gryffindor table the next morning.

Remus scolded them but Michelle knew that they loved every minute of it.

Remus sensed Michelle was thinking of the pranks because he closed his textbook.

"I told them that they'd better not do anything malicious this year," he said to her. "Cause if they do I won't hesitate to turn them into Professor Dumbledore. You know Dumbledore doesn't tolerate that kind of things."

Michelle smiled dryly.

"Either way," she said. "They'll do SOMETHING or at least try to do something that they think they can get away with."

Remus sighed.

He and Michelle both shared the same interests. Perhaps that's why they 'clicked' so easily during their first year. They loved reading, writing and Potions class. They also had the same kind of personality…easygoing, compassionate, kind, caring and both had a good sense of humor.

"I don't think so," Remus said earnestly. "Cause I threatened to hex them into oblivion as well. I think that scared them."

Michelle snorted.

"If they can actually be scared,"

At that moment, Severus Snape entered the library. Remus looked up and so did Michelle. She felt a pang of sympathy toward him, knowing what it feels like to be on the end of James and Sirius' pranks and jokes.

"Would you mind if Severus joined us?" Michelle whispered to Remus leaning forward slightly.

Remus looked a little startled and shocked that she had asked that, but he shook his head none-the-less.

"Severus," Michelle called. "Come and sit here with us."

Severus paused by the bookcases, momentarily startled that one of the Gryffindor had called to him to join them.

His shoulder length greasy black hair hung around his shoulders, framing his dark eyes. He was wearing the Slytherin robes and uniforms. He had heard how Potter and Black have been tormenting the girl sitting with Lupin. He briefly felt his face flush with color. He thought the girl was rather cute, considering that she was a pureblood.

He didn't really have anything against Lupin as he never really gave Severus trouble, but he wondered why Remus never said anything to stop them from tormenting him.

He headed over to them and took a seat next to Remus, across from Michelle.

Michelle gave Severus a smile.

"How are you?" Michelle asked pleasantly.

Severus wasn't used to being spoken to so nicely, so he cleared his throat.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Michelle nodded. She knew of the horrible and even MEANER things James and Sirius had done to him.

Michelle felt Remus' eyes on her for some reason.

_She really is cute, _Remus thought but then froze. _Where on earth is this coming from?_

He shook his head and cleared his head.

Just then, James and Sirius entered the library. Peter wasn't with them.

"Aw shit," Michelle muttered. "Look who's coming…it's the Constipated Twins."

She caught Severus' lip twitching and Remus stern look toward them.

"Well," James cooed. "Look at this! Snivellus and Matthews!"

Sirius came around to the back of Michelle's chair and crossed his arms on top of the back of it, speaking into Michelle's ear.

"Are we on a study date?" he asked mockingly. "Should we leave the lovebirds alone?"

Michelle scowled.

"Why don't you go screw yourself?" Michelle demanded angrily.

Sirius fingered her hair and Michelle elbowed him right in the gut. He was now bent over, gasping for air.

"Don't ever touch me again," she spat vehemently at him.

"Now look what you've done," James said as he came over and Michelle stood up, fingering her wand in her robe. "You've hurt his pride. He was just teasing."

"Teasing my ass," Michelle snapped. "Leave me alone and leave Severus alone too."

"He's your boyfriend now is he?" James asked grinning. "What happened? Did Remus not give you enough so now you're sleeping with Snivellus? I'm shocked that you didn't get any kind of disease from him."

Severus' face glowed from anger and he stood up, his hand closing around his wand in his pocket.

"Shut up," Michelle snapped.

"James, I'm warning you two," Remus said in a tone Michelle never heard before. "I want you two to stop picking on them."

"Moony, relax. We're just having fun with your girlfriend," Sirius wheezed, finally catching his breath.

"She's not my girlfriend," Remus said shortly. "And knock it off you two. I mean it."

Suddenly, Sirius grabbed Michelle from behind, pinning her arms at her sides. Michelle screamed and tried to break free of his grip.

"Let her go!" Remus shouted now taking his wand out himself and aiming it at Sirius.

Severus also took out his wand, but James had his wand out and with a flick of his wand, flipped Severus over so that his robe dangled over his head just barely touching the floor of the library.

"Snivellus, you definitely need to wash your hair," James said mockingly. "This might be a good way yeah? We can just dunk you in the lake."

Sirius was still holding onto Michelle.

"Let me GO," Michelle yelled thrashing around.

Sirius was backing up against the table and from Michelle's thrashing, he was losing his balance.

"LET ME GO!" Michelle screamed again, violently thrashing against Sirius' grip.

James was tormenting Severus while Michelle finally broke free of Sirius' grip, but from the force, she lost her balance and fell, cracking the back of her head on the edge of the table. Michelle fell forward, with her right cheek pressing against the cold floor of the library. A small pool of blood had began pooling around her head and collecting on the floor. She wasn't moving.

"Oh God," James said as he seemed to have forgotten about Severus and lowered Severus to his feet.

Severus angrily pulled at his robe and scowled at James before turning his eyes onto Michelle's unmoving form on the floor.

"Nice going, Sirius," Remus snapped at him and quickly headed over to Michelle's form. He crouched down beside her and gently turned her over onto her back. Her hair was sticking to her lips and her eyes were closed. Her arm was lying against her abdoment.

"Is she…?" Severus began, with genuine concern.

Remus felt Michelle's neck for a pulse.

"No," Remus said breathing a sigh of relief. "She's alive. But I have to get her to the hospital wing ASAP."

Severus scowled at Sirius as Remus picked up Michelle and carried her to the hospital wing. One of his arms were under her knee caps so that her legs dangled over his arm. The other arm was behind her neck supporting it. He could feel an opened wound at the back of her head.

"We should go too," Sirius said to James.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because she's hurt," Sirius said. "I was just having fun with her I didn't want to HURT her."

Sirius left without even letting James reply. Severus scowled at James now before he too left.


	2. Old Ways

ENIGMA

Chapter 2-Old Ways

Michelle slowly began emerging from the black murkiness. She could hear voices in the distance.

One was female and the other three were male.

Finally, she emerged from the grey and blinked several times, clearing her vision. She immediately recognized the hospital wing. She turned her head left. Remus, Sirius and Severus were standing around her cot with anxious and worried expressions on their faces. Madam Pomfrey was fawning over another student in the cot across from her.

"Thank God," Remus said letting out a relieved sigh.

As soon as Michelle saw Sirius, she lashed out at him, groping for anything on the nightstand beside the cot to throw at him. Luckily, she found a small vial and threw it at him. Sirius ducked and it crashed and shattered against the wall.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Michelle screamed furious.

Madam Pomfrey quickly came over.

"Calm down, Miss Matthews," she said soothingly. "These lot were just worried about you that's all."

"Yeah well THAT is the reason I'm in here," she said nastily gesturing to Sirius.

Remus took a seat beside her cot in a chair. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs and he clasped his hands above and between his knees. His green eyes were locked on Michelle and his wheat colored hair reflected the light in the hospital wing.

"Easy," he said soothingly. "Sirius apologized. He was only teasing and he didn't mean it."

Michelle glared at Remus.

"You're going to take his side?" she said wide-eyed. "Remus he could've caused me to crack my head open and all you can say is he didn't mean it?"

Remus lowered his head.

"Honestly, Michelle," Sirius said using her first name for the first time. "I really didn't mean for you to get hurt."

His dark eyes were locked on her and his black, wavy hair fell into his eyes but he quickly brushed the bangs out of them. He actually looked remorseful.

Michelle sat up right, breathing heavily but there was a sharp pain still shooting across her skull. There was a white bandage around her head like a bandanna and several strands of hair hung over it and covered her eye.

Remus wouldn't meet her eyes but he finally spoke.

"He didn't mean it," he said quietly. "Really. He feels bad."

"Aw he feels bad?" Michelle mimicked in a sarcastic and mocking tone. "He should!"

"I'm not sticking up for Black," Severus said suddenly breaking into the conversation. "But I really don't think he would _intentionally _bring harm to someone."

"Thank you, Snivellus, but I don't need _you _sticking up for me," Sirius said.

"That's another thing," Michelle said. "Tormenting Severus for no reason! Why should I believe you're sorry when you just proved to me now that you're not sorry about picking on him?"

Sirius didn't reply.

"Get out…all of you," Michelle snapped. "I don't want to see any of you at this point."

With that, she turned onto her side and pulled the blankets and sheet up to her shoulder and turned her back onto them.

Sirius slowly walked out of the hospital wing, then Severus. Only Remus hesitated.

"Michelle, please don't be mad at me," he pleaded as he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hate it when you're angry with me."

It was true. Remus hated her being mad at him. It ate away at him inside. He sat down on the cot near her knees.

"I thought you hated Sirius tormenting and teasing me," Michelle said at last, but her voice was wobbly and shaky.

"I do," Remus sighed. "But Sirius is genuinely sorry. I know him."

Michelle finally sat up and faced him.

Her hazel eyes were filling with tears and her chocolate brown hair was slightly tousled.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" she demanded of him. "I never did anything to those…assholes…and they just decide to prank me and torment me?"

"What did Severus ever do too," Remus sighed. "Like I said…they get off on it. But I don't think Sirius will be giving you anymore trouble."

The tears spilled over and streaked down her cheeks. Remus sighed again. He hated seeing her crying so he reached over and gently wiped a tear away with his index finger. Michelle froze briefly.

_He's never touched me like that before. I have to admit, it was nice_. She thought as Remus suddenly lowered his hand and cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed at what he'd just done.

Michelle felt herself smiling. Remus was so shy around girls, but yet he was open around her. She threw her arms around Remus' neck and pulled him closer to her body. She rested her chin on top of his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Remus slowly wrapped his arms around Michelle. His chin was resting on her shoulder. He could smell the raspberry shampoo she'd used this morning.

_She smells so good. _He found himself thinking but again, shook his head slightly wondering where these thoughts were coming from.

Michelle found that Remus' embrace was somehow soothing, yet strong and gentle at the same time.

"It'll be okay," Remus said quietly. "Trust me."

"I know," Michelle whispered back. "I know."

After a few minutes, Remus pulled back from the embrace. Michelle quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hands.

"So when am I sprung from this joint?" she asked grinning.

Remus grinned back.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey said you only had a surface abrasion so I think you're able to go now,"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and came over.

"He's right," she said. "Just come back before you go to sleep for a Healing Potion. It's to help aid that wound in the back to heal properly."

Michelle nodded and Remus gently took her hand, helping her to stand. Her legs felt wobbly and like Jello for a bit, but with Remus' help, she regained her balance.

DThey left the hospital wing walking side by side down the corridor. Sirius and Severus came up to her.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked with concern.

"Okay," Michelle admitted. "But my head feels like a dragon stepped on it."

"That's good that you're feeling better now," Sirius said.

"Why? So you can go back to tormenting me?" Michelle snapped at him.

Sirius shook his head.

"No," he said. "I genuinely am glad you're okay."

Michelle didn't know what to say.

_Well, maybe now he sees that pranking people can actually cause someone to get hurt. Maybe he's learned his lesson? _Michelle thought to herself.

"Fine," she said shortly.

"Well, I'm late for Transfiguration," Severus said. "Bye Michelle."

With that, he headed off in the opposite direction down to the Transfiguration classroom.

Remus, Sirius and Michelle headed back to the common room. They had a 45 minute break between classes so they all settled down on the couch.

James and Peter emerged from the boys' dorm.

"Hey look, the cavalry is back," James said grinning as he took a seat on the chair.

Remus was watching James warily. He didn't want them to start on Michelle now when Michelle finally just realized that Sirius wasn't meaning actual harm to her, but then, Sirius opened his mouth and that all went down hill from there. Remus exhaled and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah," Sirius cracked. "Remus was her escort the whole time."

Michelle's hazel eyes flashed.

"I thought you were sorry," she said in a dangerously low tone.

"Well yeah," Sirius said. "I am sorry…but you're okay now. So we can go back to old ways."

"Have you not learned anything?" Michelle screamed. "God you two have got to be the most thick headed, self absorbed, arrogant, glacier people I have ever met!"

Remus threw Sirius a cold look.

"She's right you know," Remus snapped. "I honestly can't believe how you three are behaving."

Peter actually looked remorseful, but Michelle wasn't about to buy it.

"Sirius look at that," James said. "Remus is actually standing up for this skanky whore."

Remus actually got up and stood in front of James. To Michelle's surprise, Remus clenched his fist, and raised his arm drawing it back. He punched James right in the face.

Michelle was stunned as she'd never seen Remus do something like that and she gathered from the startled look on Sirius and Peter's faces, neither were they.

James looked absolutely stunned before he raised a hand to his jaw where Remus had punched him.

"What the fuck, Moony?" James demanded angrily. "What did you do that for?"

"That's for calling Michelle a skanky whore," Remus snapped his green eyes flashing with anger. "Don't ever call her that again."

James' blue eyes narrowed. "Looks like you're with her, fine. Leave us then. We don't want someone that's going to stick up for that 'thing'"

Michelle couldn't believe her ears about how cruel they were being. Apart from being enraged at the words that James called her, she was also angry that they were technically kicking Remus out because he was nice to her.

Remus looked stunned and blown away.

Michelle's anger hit the boiling point and a small porcelain figureine that was on the mantle piece suddenly shattered, sending little pieces all over the floor.

"What on earth?" Sirius cried looking completely stunned and confused.

"What just happened?" James asked looking at Sirius and at the broken pieces of the figurine.

"It just up and exploded," Peter squeaked out.

"Strange," James said eyeing Michelle.

"You honestly think she had something to do with that? Come on," Remus scoffed rolling his eyes. "She was standing a good 2 feet away."

"Why are you talking to me?" James demanded cruely. "We don't know you, do we Sirius?"

"Nope," Sirius said shaking his head.

Peter looked at Remus with sympathy, but James and Sirius didn't see him.

"You guys are kicking me out just because I'm nice to Michelle? That's totally ridiculous!" Remus cried upset.

"Yeah well," James said. "We don't like to associate with 'her' kind anyway."

Remus turned to Michelle and went over to her, but Michelle gave Remus a small smile.

"It's okay, Remus," she said quietly. "I understand. You'd rather be with them than me…it's understandable and I don't want to get in the way."

"No, Michelle," Remus pleaded, but Michelle just shook her head.

"Forget it alright?" she snapped to him. "I see who's more important here."

With that, she turned and abruptly left the common room, not knowing where she was going, but she knew it had to be far away from the Gryffindor common room.

Remus watched after Michelle his throat aching and his heart was breaking. He lost her…as a best friend and that was something he never wanted to happen…but it had. He felt a glimmering of tears in his green eyes.

James came up beside him and draped an arm over Remus' shoulder.

"Forget her, Moony," he said. "You can now hang out with the rest of the human species."

Remus didn't answer and instead, shrugged James' arm off his shoulder and headed into the boys' dorm.

He sat down on his bed and flipped through the small photo album that he had done with pictures of himself and Michelle and Lily Evans last Hogsmeade trip. Lily had shoulder length light auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Michelle was grinning and waving up at him. Of course, he hadn't been in the picture as he had been the one taking it. Lily playfully tossed a snowball at Michelle and that resulted in a snowball fight.

Suddenly, Remus got an idea. Maybe he could have Lily talk to Michelle for him.

But what was he going to say? He'd not answered or stood up for Michelle, except for punching James for calling her that 'name'.

He exhaled loudly and slammed the book shut. He already was missing her.

The bell rang, signaling it was time for class to start.

He grabbed his bag and flew out of the dorm, past James, Sirius and Peter and leaving the common room before them.

When he entered Charms class, Michelle was sitting with Severus. The two of them were talking. As Remus entered the room, Michelle gave him the coldest look ever before returning her eyes onto Severus.

Feeling even more miserable, Remus sat down beside Lily.

"Hey Moony," she said gently. "Why is Michelle sitting with Severus?"

"Because she hates my guts," Remus muttered miserably as he crossed his arms on top of the table and buried his head into them.

"Why?" Lily asked curiously and with concern.

Remus proceeded to tell her what happened. When he was finished, Lily's emerald green eyes were filled with pure anger.

"Now you know why I won't go out with that arrogant ass," Lily said coldly. "He thinks he's big shit because he's the Seeker of the Quidditch team and popular. But in reality he's as popular as dragon poop."

Remus didn't even reply.

Class began, but Remus' heart wasn't in it at all. He just stayed like that and refused to copy notes.

When Professor Caris left the room for a moment, Lily gently poked Remus.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Remus exhaled.

"Honestly, I don't know," he admitted. "I really miss Michelle and I feel weird."

"Weird? In what way?" Lily asked curiously, throwing James a cold look that would've frozen the Stunning Charm as Sirius and James began pointing to Michelle and Severus and whispering behind their backs and chortling.

"I can't explain it," Remus said sighing. "I miss Michelle and yet I'm envious of Severus…does that make sense?"

Lily broke into a smile.

"Yeah it does," she said softly. "You're jealous."

"Jealous?" Remus asked finally raising his eyes to hers. "Why would I be jealous? That would mean I like Michelle as more than a best friend."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "You catch on fast,"

Remus shook his head. "Well, I don't,"

_Or do I? _Remus wondered to himself.

Lily just gave him a superior smirk and went back to her work. Remus watched Severus and Michelle talking. She looked really upset and Remus could see tears forming in her hazel eyes. He wanted to just get up and rush over there, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

_Maybe I do like her as more than a best friend,_ Remus thought.

Severus was watching her with a sympathetic expression on his face and he shyly placed a hand on her shoulder.

_That really should be me comforting her not him,_

But she hated him. He only hoped that she would give him a chance to let him explain things. He glanced over at James and Sirius, still chortling. Peter however, caught his eye and gave him an understanding smile. Remus had to smile back.

He turned his attention back to his work.

When the bell rang 20 minutes later ending the class, Remus quickly stuffed his belongings into his bag and went to approach Michelle, hoping to talk to her, but Severus had already left with her.

"There go the two lovebirds! But the thing is, how will two species mate?" Sirius called after them.

Remus narrowed his eyes, finally coming to a decision. He realized he wasn't going to be able to be happy unless Michelle was back in his life. He stood in front of Sirius and James.

"What's up Moony?" Sirius asked softly. "Did you catch the two leaving? What a cute couple they make!"

"Screw you, Sirius," Remus spat at him and James. "You both can take my foot and shove it up your asses."

With that, he brushed past them and headed out into the hall.


	3. Friends For Sure

ENIGMA

Chapter 3-Friends For Sure

Michelle and Severus had formed a friendship. Both now knew what it was like to be at the end of James and Sirius' pranks.

But what Michelle didn't know is that Remus walked away from James and Sirius. Michelle and Severus entered the courtyard and were sitting on the stone benches in front of the fountain.

Remus decided to take a walk and found them out there.

He pulled his robe righter around him and his Prefects badge catching the sunlight. He had to tell Michelle that there was a Prefects' meeting that afternoon and that they had to get to the empty classroom on the fourth floor around 4 o'clock.

He nervously began approaching them. Michelle was leaning close to Severus, who had an opened book on his lap. Michelle's hazel eyes were skimming the paragraphs and mouthing the words as she read. Severus whispered something to her. A gust of wind fluttered her chocolate brown hair, blowing it back away from her face and exposing small diamond stud earrings in her ears.

Remus' heart fluttered slightly.

_She looks so pretty like that._ Remus found himself thinking. Again, he shook his head, but he knew damn well he meant to think that.

As he approached, he caught site of the spine of the book.

_Lycanthropy_

His heart suddenly froze.

Michelle looked up.

"What do _you _want?" she asked coldly.

"I-I just wanted to let you know that there's a Prefects meeting this afternoon around 4 Pm," Remus said.

"Thanks," she said and returned her attention back to the book.

"I-I also wanted to let you know that I walked away from James and Sirius," Remus went on hoping that she would accept his apology for not saying something to them.

"Well, congratulations," Michelle said sarcastically. "You get a blue ribbon for opening your eyes."

"Wait," Severus said suddenly. "You walked away from them? I didn't think that was possible."

Remus' green eyes never left Michelle's.

"Can I talk to you, Michelle?" he asked.

"What for?"

"Please?"

"Ugh, fine," she said and handed the book back to Severus.

Remus pulled Michelle aside away from the ear shot of Severus.

Michelle stood in front of him with her arms folded over her chest. Remus faced her.

"What is it, Remus?" Michelle asked stiffly.

Remus knew she was really angry with him because she always called him 'Moony' whenever they were alone.

"I just wanted to apologize, Michelle," Remus said. "I should've said something to those jerks a long time ago."

"Duh," Michelle snapped. "But instead, you let Sirius grab me in the library, you let James bewitch my mirror to show an old, fat hag, you let Sirius steal my clothes that time when I was in the shower and I had absolutely nothing to wear but a towel that I had to wear _into _the Great Hall at dinner time and endure taunts, catcalls and someone throwing me some tampons as it _was _my time that month."

Her hazel eyes were narrowed with anger.

"I really enjoyed that little detour," she added venomously.

Remus inhaled.

He knew he should've said something. He began mentally kicking himself. He hung his head.

That had been one of the cruelest things Sirius had done. It had actually been him throwing the feminine products at Michelle but no one told her.

"I know," he said quietly. "I'm really sorry about that. But I've walked away from them now. I want nothing to do with them. I just want you to be my best friend again."

Michelle's anger didn't falter.

"Then, you let James and Sirius pressure you into staying with them because they didn't want you to be friends with me," she went on. "You let them dictate you because you're afraid to stand up to them. Obviously I took it as though you agreed with them and you were scared to stand up to them. I understand they're your friends too, but so am I."

Before Remus could reply, James and Sirius stepped out into the courtyard.

"Look at that," Sirius cracked. "It's a whole family of losers!"

Remus narrowed his eyes and involuntarily stepped in front of Michelle.

"One of which USED to be our best friend," James added glaring at Remus.

"Back off," Remus snarled. "Michelle has more class then you two."

"Whoa back talk!" Sirius laughed.

Remus reached into his robe and his hand clasped around his wand, slowly pulling it out and lowering it against his side with his arm.

The tip of the wand was pointed to the ground.

James had seen it and in a flash had his own wand out. He flicked it and Remus flew backwards, his back hitting the stone fountain, then crashing into the water itself.

"Remus!" Michelle cried momentarily forgetting how angry she was at him.

She rushed over to the edge of the fountain and leaned over, turning Remus onto his back. He was soaked from head to toe, but had a bleeding gash on his temple that mixed with the water streaking down his face.

Michelle looked up at James.

"You're a sick bastard," she rasped at him. "Attacking him like that."

"Anyone associated with you is now an enemy that we have to get rid of," Sirius said stiffly.

"Fuck you," Michelle spat.

James flicked his wand at Michelle so that her skirt rode up and as she frantically tried to get it to calm down, the more it stayed like that.

"Look, Sirius," James said mockingly. "Looks like Michelle's in need of fresh drawers. Doesn't she wash them? Cause I thought I got a whiff of something fowl."

Sirius chortled.

Severus came to Michelle's defense and shot the Stupefy spell toward James. It hit James right in the side and he fell to the side frozen.

Michelle's skirt finally settled down again and she rushed over to Remus. Remus was slowly waking up and moaned as Severus rushed to his left side and Michelle on his right. They both swung an arm around their shoulders and glared at Sirius as they headed back to the castle and up to the hospital wing.

Remus finally woke up to find that there was a bandage on his temple. He blinked and saw Michelle and Severus sitting on either side of him on the cot.

"Thank God you're okay!" Michelle cried throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Her chin rested on his shoulder. Tears formed in her hazel/honey colored eyes.

Remus felt a tingle of warmth spreading throughout his body as she hugged him. He felt a twinge of heat rising to his cheeks.

Severus raised an eyebrow when he saw Lupin blushing when Michelle hugged him.

_If they were best friends, why is he blushing like that? _Severus wondered.

Remus caught Severus watching him with a raised eyebrow and quickly cleared his throat as he gave Michelle a quick squeeze and she released him.

"You've got a minor concussion," Michelle explained to him. "But it's nothing serious."

Remus noticed his clothes were damp and remembered his short flight in the air before crashing into the fountain.

"Michelle told Professor Dumbledore what James did," Severus explained. "Professor Dumbledore has ordered them to stay away from us. Also, we'll be sharing the Slytherin dorms. She told him everything."

"They're in BIG trouble," Michelle said. "McGonagall's having them do 300 lines each and they have detention for a month."

Remus sighed.

"That won't phase them," he said. "Right now they're furious and thinking of a way to get back at us. It's only going to add to their thirst for revenge."

Severus got up.

"I'll be right back," he said.

He got up and left.

Michelle stared into Remus' eyes.

"Look," she said quietly. "It will be a while before I can accept your apology, but our friendship is going to mend slowly."

Remus nodded. He was just relieved that Michelle was talking to him again.

Michelle put a hand over Remus'. At her touch, Remus felt a tingle running down his spine.

"Did you really walk away from James and Sirius?" she asked incredulously.

Remus nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "They were really being jerks and I couldn't stand it anymore. If they don't accept you, they don't accept me."

With that a pink tinge spread across his cheeks when he said that. Michelle smiled and took her hand off Remus'.

"That's sweet," she said.

Remus had picked up on the way that Severus was looking at Michelle when he had come back.

Remus had to admit, he felt another tingle of jealousy. But he knew Maddie would probably go out with Severus because they had a lot in common. Both were the brunt of James and Sirius' horrid pranking and endless tormenting.

Remus mentally kicked himself for the images that began flashing across his mind with Michelle and Severus snogging.

Remus shook his head, ridding his mind of those pictures. He was now focused on Michelle.

After a few days, Remus was allowed to leave the hospital wing. James and Sirius had served their detention at this point.

Remus and Michelle were walking down the corridor, heading to Potions class. James and Sirius began approaching them.

Michelle's body tensed up and Remus glared at them with such anger that Michelle had never seen in him before.

"Leave us alone," Remus snarled, his green eyes flashing.

Michelle oddly thought she saw an arc of jaundice creeping across his iris.

"We just wanted to see how you two lovebirds are doing," Sirius asked. "We didn't mean to attack you. We felt really guilty about it."

"Sure you did," Remus snapped.

"Will you come back with us?" James asked with genuine remorse.

"No," Remus snapped. "You take me back, you take Michelle too or no deal."

Michelle regarded them warily. They were known to take back what they say. Sirius was proof of that.

But something in their expressions had Michelle a bit curious too. She didn't think they intentionally meant to hurt Remus and now felt extremely guilty for doing it, especially since they really could've given him a serious head injury.

James exhaled and turned to Michelle.

"I'm sorry," he apologized earnestly extending his hand out to her. "We really feel bad about tormenting you."

"Or is this some kind of prank?" Michelle asked tilting her chin up. "That once I accept you're going right back to the tormenting?"

Remus glanced at Michelle before turning his eyes back onto James and Sirius waiting for them to reply.

"No, we mean it this time," James said nodding. "We're sorry."

Michelle raised an eyebrow at James, but took his hand slowly. James shook it.

_Perhaps these Neanderthals are slowly coming around, _Michelle thought.

Although, she was still on her guard with these two. She didn't trust them as far as she could see them.

Michelle was still warily watching them as Remus exhaled loudly and finally answered.

"Fine," he replied. "But the minute I see you going to torment her, I'm gone…got it?"

Remus wasn't used to giving people ultimatums, but he found he liked the new assertive side of himself.

But there was something about Michelle. He knew she had to be in his life and he couldn't explain it.

Sirius gave Michelle a hug that startled her, but she slowly felt her body relaxing. Perhaps this time it was genuine. Sirius released her and then it was James' turn to hug her.

Once that was done, Michelle looked up and saw Lily Evans approaching them. James let out a catcall whistle.

"Looking good Evans," he called to her. "Want to come with me to the Spring Dance next month?"

"No," Lily snapped at him scowling. "Besides, I just came by to talk to Remus and Michelle."

Ignoring them, she lightly grabbed Remus and Michelle's arms pulling them down the corridor to their next class.

"He's so arrogant," Lily hissed as they slipped into the classroom and took their seats. This time, Michelle sat down beside Remus. Behind Michelle and Remus were Lily and Peter. Peter was the only one who she talked to without scowling in frustration. Peter was actually understanding and he seemed like a good friend, he just confused sometimes and lost in the way to be popular.

"The only Marauder I talk to is Peter," Lily scoffed behind them, giving Sirius and James a cold stare as they entered the classroom next.

"Marauder?" Michelle asked curiously turning to Remus next to her.

"It's a nickname that we came up with…James, Sirius, Peter and myself," Remus explained.

"Ah," Michelle said and took out her supplies. She dipped her quill into an ink bottle and began writing her name down at the top of the parchment. Her chocolate brown layered hair was fluffed around her shoulders. She had pinned some of it back and clasped the hair with a light blue barrette. Some of the shorter strands had hung down, framing her angelic features.

Remus never realized just how cute Michelle really was. She had a heart shaped face, bright, clear hazel eyes that looked similar to a slightly darkened ember. She had the perfect nose and her lips were small, but perfect. Michelle was wearing am amber colored eye shadow with clear lip gloss. In her ears were small sapphire dangly earrings. Her Gryffindor tie was set neatly against her throat and tucked into the V-neckline of her sweater vest. Her robe was left opened, exposing the sweater vest and skirt. She had crossed her legs underneath the table. Her eyes skimmed over the parchment as Professor Tanner waved her wand over the blackboard and the instructions magically appeared in neat script. Every once and a while, Michelle would raised her head to glance at the instructions, then lower her eyes back to the parchment. Michelle looked up and caught him watching her.

She gave him a smile. He smiled back before she returned her eyes to the board.

When class was over, Severus pulled Michelle aside. Remus stood next to Michelle, keeping silent.

James and Sirius passed them and began tormenting Severus, but not Michelle. Perhaps things would be alright now between them all and they could get along.

"Snivellus, did we find our self a new girlfriend?" James taunted draping an arm around Michelle's shoulder. "You're going to have competition there buddy."

"What are you talking about?" Severus sneered back at him. "She's just my friend."

"That's what Remus says but we see the way he looks at her," James went on.

Remus' head snapped up.

_Please tell me James didn't…._Remus thought to himself panicked.

"Shove off, Potter," Severus sneered. "I'm afraid due to that large cranium of yours your brain simply absorbs helium instead of oxygen."

Sirius was grinning.

"It's true," Sirius said. "Remus has a hard on for Michelle."

Remus felt his face flushing with color. He didn't dare look at Michelle because he knew she'd be rolling with laughter. Instead, he turned so sharply that his bag slipped off his shoulder and fell to the floor before he flew off down the corridor.


	4. Remus' Confession

ENIGMA

Chapter 4-Remus' Confession

Michelle watched as Remus flew down the corridor with such force, his bag had slipped off his shoulder and was now lying at her feet.

She bent down to pick it up.

"Guys, knock it off," Michelle snapped. "Can't you see you just really embarrassed Moony?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at that wondering what an interesting nickname she had called Lupin.

Turning away, she hurried after Remus, knowing exactly where to find him.

In the library, she found him sitting at a table, with his eyes locked on a book that he was propping up with his hands. His green eyes were skimming over the paragraphs really fast and she knew he wasn't really reading it.

She headed over to him and gently placed his bag on top of the table in front of him.

"You dropped this," she said softly and sat down across from him.

"Thanks," Remus said not taking his eyes off the book or even raising them to look at her.

Michelle gently reached over and slowly pushed the book down until it was flat so she could see his face and force him to look at her.

"James was just being rude," Michelle reassured him. "Don't listen to him. You see what he's done to me."

She added the last part with part good naturedness and part annoyance.

"I know," Remus said clearing his throat.

"We've got that Prefects meeting right?" Michelle said changing the subject cheerfully. "We'd better get going or we'll be late."

She stood up and stood next to the table, waiting for Remus to stand up, but he didn't. Michelle leaned against the table and leaned down so that their faces were inches apart.

Remus could feel Michelle's breath on his face.

"Listen," she said quietly. "Are you going to the Spring Dance next month?"

Remus stared into her eyes. He'd never been this close to her before and he was really nervous.

"Probably not," he said. "I'm not going to have anyone to go with and I've got a lot of work to do probably."

"Probably, hmm," Michelle mused. "That poses a BIG problem."

"How's that?"

"I was hoping maybe you'd like to go with me as friends," she replied sighing. "But if you're too busy, I'll maybe ask Snape to go with me instead."

Remus froze. On one hand, he really wanted to go with her, but on the other he was scared and nervous.

Michelle was watching him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um, I--," Remus stammered finally. "I-I'm busy. I'm so sorry."

Michelle looked disappointed.

"Oh, alright," she said quietly. "Come on. Let's get to the meeting."

Remus felt even worse that he'd hurt her. He angrily grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He was angry with himself for not speaking up.

As they walked to the meeting, Michelle was really quiet and subdued. She was hoping Remus would go with her because deep down she was starting to have feelings toward him as more than a best friend.

Now she would have to resort to asking Severus. Don't get her wrong, she liked Severus and all, but Remus was the one she wanted to go with.

Remus sensed Michelle's subdued nature and he felt even worse.

They entered the meeting and took their seats. Michelle was sitting next to him with her arms crossed on top of the desk. She rested her chin on top of her arm. A bit of her hair fell forward into her eye but she made no attempt to move it. Remus sat next to her, matching her position at the desk. He rested his chin on his arms that were crossed.

Remus, having heightened senses of the wolf, heard Michelle's heart beating and the blood rushing through her veins. She glanced at him and he momentarily heard her heart beating a bit rapidly as they locked eyes before she turned her eyes back onto the Professor who led the Prefects meetings…Professor Rikers.

He began wondering why her heart sped up slightly when they looked at each other.

The meeting droned on. Michelle had begun dozing off slightly. Remus wondered if she'd been up all night or something. She slumped sideways against him with her head resting against his shoulder.

Remus felt his stomach jolt slightly and his heart pounding.

Professor Rikers frowned at Michelle's lack of attention, more or less sleeping during the meeting, Remus gently nudged her.

She snapped bolt upright and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Professor," she apologized automatically. "I didn't sleep to well last night."

Professor Rikers didn't say anything but continued with the meeting now.

Once the meeting was over, it was time for the last class of the day. Potions.

Michelle and Remus were paired up this time, but Severus was wondering why she wasn't sitting with him.

"I'll sit with you tomorrow," Michelle promised. "I want to sit with Remus for this lesson."

Severus nodded and took his seat but not before James and Sirius came into the classroom, overhearing everything.

"So, Snivellus wants Michelle to sit with him huh?" James crooned. "She's way to good for you, Snivellus."

"She'd rather hang out with her own kind," Sirius added taking a seat behind Remus and Michelle.

Michelle narrowed her eyes at them.

"Leave him alone, alright?" she demanded.

Sirius and James held their hands up defensively and got themselves ready for the lesson. Michelle sighed and also took out her supplies.

Remus was silent. He'd begun wondering if he should tell Michelle the truth about himself. His greatest fear was that she'd abandon him and then even…hate him. He couldn't take it if she ever hated him.

But she did deserve to know the truth. He finally came to a decision.

"Michelle? Can I talk to you after class?" he asked quietly as he copied down the instructions for the lesson.

"Sure," Michelle said nodding.

Remus felt his stomach doing knots and twists.

They were learning the Adran Potion, which was used to help cure 3rd degree burns. If the Hullit roots weren't added to the potion correctly, the liquid could seriously burn the hand.

Michelle frowned. She was having a bit of trouble with it. Remus leaned in to help her. She flashed him a big grin.

Suddenly, one of the Slytherins by the name of David Owens, walked past their table and dropped something into the cauldron, causing some of the liquid to splash onto Michelle's hand.

She cried out in pain and clutched her left hand with her right against her chest. Her hair fell forward as she was rocking slightly back and forth. Remus caught her hand. It was a bright pink already with some of the blisters already forming.

Remus quickly tore a piece of his robe and wrapped it gingerly around Michelle's hand.

"Mr. Owens!" Professor Karen snapped angrily. "I saw that! 10 points from Slytherin!"

David flashed Michelle a sly grin and took his seat again.

"Mr. Lupin, take her to the hospital wing," Professor Karen said softly.

As Michelle and Remus got up, they saw James and Sirius flash David a murderous glare. Lily was also scowling at David toward the back of the classroom. She gave Michelle a comforting smile as they left the classroom.

Madam Pomfrey put a Marton salve on it and wrapped Michelle's hand in a clean, white bandage.

"I swear I'm gonna end up living in that wing," Michelle grumbled irritably, but then realized Remus had wanted to talk to her after class.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Michelle asked curiously as they walked down the corridor and through one of the opened bridges that connected one part of the castle to the other.

Remus went over to the side of the bridge and rested his hands on the sill of the opened archways. He stared out at the lake and the gentle ripples made from the Giant squid.

Michelle stood next to him.

"I have to tell you something," he said quietly. "I'll completely understand if you hate me or want nothing to do with me."

Michelle looked at him like he was mad.

"Remus, nothing you could say could make me hate you," she said softly. She had begun to slowly forgive him for what happened before too. "Besides, I'm starting to forgive you for what you did earlier. I should've known you would never hurt me intentionally."

Remus kept his eyes on the lake. He took a deep breath.

"Do you ever notice that once a month I'm always ill?" he asked quietly digging his fingers into the sill.

Michelle nodded.

"Oh God," she said raising a hand to her mouth. "Please don't tell me you're really a woman."

She joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Remus' lip twitched and he smiled.

"No," he said shaking his head. "Much worse than that. The reason I'm ill every month is because…I'm-I'm a werewolf."

There. He'd said it. He slowly turned to look at her, looking for signs of repulsion or disgust.

Michelle froze.

_He's a werewolf? He changes into a monster once a month! But he's not a monster…he's sweet, kind, and caring…_

"Do James, Sirius and Peter know?" she asked, finding her voice.

Remus nodded.

"They help me change. They're unregistered Animagi," he went on.

Michelle was still speechless.

"Please don't tell anyone," Remus pleaded. "Not even Lily. She doesn't know yet. We haven't told her yet but I wanted to tell you first."

Michelle fought between the urge to take a step backward from him, and just hug him.

Remus was still waiting for Michelle's reaction.

But Michelle's battle between fear and remorse for his condition was lost. She took a step back.

"You change into a monster once a month," she said. "How do I know you won't attack me?"

Remus' heart wrenched.

"I won't," he said earnestly. "That's why James, Sirius, Peter and I go to the Whomping Willow. There's an entrance there that leads to the Shrieking Shack. We go there to transform."

But Michelle was nervous now.

Her fear got the better of her and a small candle that was lit above Remus' head suddenly snapped in half and fell to the floor. At that, Michelle took off running down the bridge. Remus angrily punched the wall. He expected her not to be alright with hearing that, but she did abandon him…just like he'd feared.

Feeling completely miserable, he skipped the rest of the class and headed back to the common room.

Michelle was in the girls' dorm. Shortly, Lily came in. She saw Michelle was clearly upset.

"Michelle? What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Michelle grumbled.

"Is it what happened in Potions?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yeah," Michelle lied.

"David's a jerk," Lily said. "Don't pay attention to him."

Michelle just laid on her stomach and buried her face into the pillow, bursting into tears. The person she cared about a lot, well, loved really, is really a monster once a month.

_Once a month, he's Remus the rest of the time. You know him…he would never intentionally hurt you. Regardless…_

Michelle was torn now.

Remus sat in the common room, just staring at the fire. James and Sirius came in and saw him.

"Moony? What's up pal?" James asked with concern taking a seat across from him.

"I told Michelle that I'm a werewolf," Remus said quietly. "She was terrified…I could smell it and sensed it. She took off down the bridge. She's terrified of me now."

"Remy, it was a shock," Sirius said calmly and soothingly. "Beyond the tormenting that we used to do, we've grown to know Michelle too. I think she's just confused and scared right now. She won't abandon you…trust me."

James continued to study Remus closely.

"You like her," James said with realization. "Don't you?"

Sirius glanced from James to Remus.

Remus didn't answer.

"Yeah you do," James said. "As more than a best friend?"

Again, Remus didn't answer.

"Oh sorry pal," Sirius said. "That's why you ran off. We didn't mean to embarrass you."

He looked genuinely upset.

Remus just muttered something incoherent.

"Look," James said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Give Michelle some time. She'll come around alright? If she cares about you, which we know she does, she'll come back."

They headed into the boys' dorm to get ready for dinner.

They headed down to the Great Hall for dinner that evening.

Michelle sat with James, Sirius and Lily, who was oddly able to talk civilly to James. She avoided Remus' glances.

Remus pushed his plate away, his appetite lost. He just got back on Michelle's good graces and now he'd lost her again.

But to his surprise, Michelle got up and sat down across from him.

"Remus," she began slowly. "I'm sorry that I ran off like that. That was rude. Can you forgive me?"

Remus smiled.

"Of course!" he said sincerely. "I didn't expect you to be alright with it one, two, three."

"I'm not okay with it, but I accept it with you because that's who YOU are," she replied quietly.

Remus smiled and to his delight, Michelle stood up, leaned over the table slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

Remus' cheeks flushed automatically with color as Michelle went back to her seat, now a bit more relaxed and talking with James and Sirius. Lily caught Remus' expression and gave him a wink.

His heart felt light and he felt really happy.

_She kissed me! _He thought happily.

That night, they headed back to the common room, and finally into their dorms for the night.

Remus, was grinning into his pillow and he dozed off dreaming.


	5. Dreaming?

ENIGMA

Chapter 5-Dreaming?

The next morning, they all headed back down to the Hall for breakfast.

Remus, James, Lily, (who oddly was getting along with James), Sirius and Michelle were sitting at the Gryffindor table helping themselves to crumpets and sausage.

Remus was quiet, his mind still on the dream he had last night.

Naturally he would never tell anyone about it.

_He dreamed that he and Michelle had gone to the dance together. They were having a good time too. Then, they headed outside into the courtyard. It had begun snowing heavily, making a type of romantic atmosphere. Michelle had wrapped her arms around Remus and snuggled up against him. His chin resting on top of her head._

_Then, Remus tilted her face up and began slowly lowering his face closer to hers. His lips just barely touched Michelle's_…

Then he was brought back to reality again as he remembered the dream in detail by Sirius waving a hand energetically in front of his face.

"Huh?" Remus said snapping out of his thoughts and looking at Sirius.

"You zoned out there, mate," Sirius said with a grin. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh," Remus said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Nothing really."

Sirius eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing more.

Michelle gave Remus a smile before turning to Lily.

"You going to the Spring Dance?" she inquired curiously.

Lily took a bite of her crumpet. "Not sure," she said frowning. "I've got no one to go with really. What about you?"

Before Michelle could reply, James interrupted them.

"I'd be glad to take you, Miss Evans," he said in a gentleman-like tone, but Michelle knew deep down he was dying for her to say 'Yes'.

Lily looked thoughtful.

"Okay, sure," Lily said beaming.

Michelle looked at her startled. _Lily hated James' behavior and whatnot. Why was she suddenly going to the dance with him?_

James was positively beside himself as he and Sirius began whispering among themselves.

Michelle got her answer from Lily directly.

"I saw how he apologized to you for tormenting you," Lily said. "And I decided to give him a shot, although I don't approve of him tormenting Severus."

Michelle nodded in agreement.

She herself hadn't asked anyone yet. She had really wanted to go with Remus, but he said he was too busy with work.

Michelle sighed.

She glanced up at Remus. He was talking with Peter now about Quidditch. A safe subject that didn't require him to blush or get nervous at any point.

When breakfast was over, they headed to class.

En Route to History of Magic, David Owens was standing against the wall, talking to another Slytherin. As Michelle, Remus, James and Sirius passed him, he stuck his foot out and Michelle tripped over it, only to be caught by Remus.

Remus set Michelle back down on her feet.

"Owens you're threading on thin ice mate," James snarled at him. "I swear we're gonna get you yet."

David just laughed and headed off with his friend.

"You alright?" Sirius asked Michelle worriedly.

"Fine," Michelle said smoothing out her uniform and robe. "But I swear I'm gonna put my foot so far up his ass that Madam Pomfrey won't be able to remove it magically or surgically."

Remus chuckled.

They continued to the classroom.

Professor Cairs wasn't feeling well, so they ended up getting a free period. Severus came up to Michelle as they were sitting outside under a giant oak tree. The sunlight beamed down, reflecting in Michelle's eyes making them seem golden amber. Remus watched the scene closely.

"Michelle?" Severus asked, suddenly seeming nervous. "I-I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the dance?"

Remus was fighting the urge to just come out and say "She's coming with me".

Michelle smiled.

"That's really sweet," Michelle said softly. "I'd…"

But Remus suddenly came out with the reply, interrupting Michelle's sentence.

"She's actually going with me," he said quickly, startled by his sudden boldness.

Michelle looked at him surprised. "I thought you had a lot of work to do?"

Remus shrugged. "I can put it off, right?"

Michelle grinned. "Right,"

She turned to Severus. "Sorry, Severus. That was really sweet of you to ask though,"

Severus gave James and Sirius a sneer before turning around and heading back to the castle.

Michelle had to admit, she was happy now that Remus finally spoke up.

"Whew," James said. "For a moment there I thought you were going to say 'yes' to snake boy there."

Sirius pretended to vomit. "Imagine he tried to kiss her?"

"EWWW," James and Sirius howled in unison together then burst out laughing. Michelle frowned.

"What is wrong with someone trying to kiss me?" she asked annoyed.

"It's not you we're 'ewing' about, it's the fact that you kissing Severus," James elaborated. "We would feel bad that you would have to endure that kind of horrible torture."

Remus just shook his head and pulled out a book from his bag and began reading it. His green eyes skimming over the paragraphs. He was really happy that he'd finally spoken up and was now taking Michelle to the dance.

When the free period was over, James, Sirius and Peter headed off to the castle, James and Sirius pretending to be Michelle and Severus. Peter was rolling hysterically at them as Remus and Michelle brought up the rear.

Remus cleared his throat nervously.

"Michelle, a-are you excited about going with me?" he asked becoming self conscious now.

After all, Michelle was still his best friend, but now that he had feelings toward her as more than a best friend, he was self conscious and extremely nervous about the whole idea. He scolded himself for speaking out and was slightly dreading the dance now mostly because of nerves.

"Sure," Michelle beamed at him. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm going with my best friend."

She linked arms with him and gave his arm a gentle but affectionate squeeze as they walked.

Remus picked up the scent of her shampoo. It smelled like cherries and cream.

They continued on to the castle.

Over the next few weeks, the Slytherins had plaid pretty awful pranks on Michelle. James and Sirius were so angry that they pranked the Slytherin common room.

No matter how many times the students gave the password, and it was the right password, the entrance would open and just when they went to walk in, it would shut. This went on for about 2 hours before the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Dawes, came and un-jinxed the entrance.

James and Sirius were rolling at the looks on the Slytherins faces each time the entrance opened and then closed shut suddenly.

"That'll teach them to mess with us," James growled.

Michelle had no idea that the worst prank, was yet to come and it would come from someone close to her.

The night of the dance arrived. It was going to be held in the Great Hall, which was decorated with glitter, stars and confetti.

The girls were wearing Muggle dresses as Professor Dumbledore had allowed everyone to dress up in Muggle attire. Naturally, the Slytherins declined and wore their dress robes instead.

Michelle was wearing a light blue dress with spaghetti shoulder straps. Around the neckline and hem were small embroided flowers. Lily had used a spell to curl Michelle's hair. She applied light pink eye shadow on her and clear lip gloss with a tint of pink.

"You look lovely," Lily beamed.

She was wearing an ivory colored dress with small glittery stars on it. Her hair was elegantly pulled into a braid.

"And so do you," Michelle said pleasantly back.

Once they were finished getting dressed, they headed into the common room where the boys were waiting dressed in tuxedos.

Michelle had to admit, James, Sirius and Remus looked extremely handsome in Muggle tuxedos.

"We look like penguins," Sirius complained, looking over himself. "Do me a favor James? If I start waddling and wanting sardines…kill me with your wand eh?"

Michelle laughed.

"It's not that bad," she said. "You three look really handsome."

Lily linked her arm with James and they left the common room. Sirius was going with a 6th year Ravenclaw girl named Elizabeth Hayes. He was going to meet her at the dance. Peter, oddly couldn't get a date and Michelle felt sorry for him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to come anyway?" Michelle asked him softly. "I'd save you a dance."

"N-no," Peter stammered quickly. "I think I'll just stay here and study."

Michelle shrugged her shoulder and linked her arm with Remus'. They began walking out of the common room.

"You look really lovely. Your hair is curly," Remus said clearing his throat from nerves. He mentally smacked himself hoping Michelle wouldn't think he was lame or anything.

Michelle laughed.

"Relax alright? I don't bite," she grinned. "And thank you."

Remus relaxed, but slightly.

They entered the Great Hall. It was done so beautifully that Lily gasped in awe. Michelle had to admit, it looked wonderful.

Couples began arriving shortly and instead of the house tables, there were about 90 tables set up with about 3 couples to each table.

Lily, James, Michelle and Remus found a table and all sat down. Remus pulled the chair out for Michelle.

"Thank you," she said warmly and sat down.

Remus sat down beside her. James took Remus' initiative and did the same for Lily. Lily threw Michelle a surprised, but pleased look.

Remus then began remembering something Michelle had said when he had told her about his situation.

"_I'm not okay with it, but I accept it because of who YOU are," How could he tell Michelle how he felt about her if she wasn't okay with him turning into a monster once a month? She's probably repulsed deep down. She would and could never love me because of that. It wasn't that he expected her to be okay with it, but now he began wondering if he'd made a big mistake asking her to come with him. Maybe she really wanted to go with Severus. At least Severus didn't change into a monster monthly. Remus had seen the way he looked at her._

Remus felt an ache of disappointment in his throat.

James and Lily got up to go dance. Professor Dumbledore had stated that they'd dance a bit, eat, then more dancing till midnight.

Michelle looked at Remus. He looked deeply troubled and upset.

"Remus? What's wrong?" she asked with concern turning to face him. She watched him intently.

"Nothing," Remus replied swallowing, forcing down the ache, forcing his Adams apple to move up and down. "I'm just thinking of tests coming up for the end of the year."

Michelle saw right through him.

"You're lying," she said softly. "Come on, talk to me. It's me, Moony."

She grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him to his feet and out of the Hall, until they were outside. The sun was low, and the sky was pink, and cloudless. The evening sky looked so beautiful to Michelle that she had to smile.

Michelle turned to face Remus at this point, whose heart began hammering in his chest.

_This is just like my dream! _He thought nervously and swallowed again.

Michelle folded her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she prodded gently. "I saw your look of 'The World is Coming to an End'."

Remus hesitated.

_How can I tell her without telling her how I really feel? _Remus wondered anxiously. Michelle was still watching him. Her hazel eyes looked almost chocolate in the evening light. Above them, a half moon tried to peer out behind the clouds and through the snow.

"I was just nervous that maybe you were having a lousy time with me," Remus lied forcing his tone to be light and steady.

Michelle cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"I'm having a wonderful time, Remus," she said. "Why on earth would you think I was having a lousy time?"

Remus stared at the ground and shuffled his feet. Using the tip of his black shoe, he brushed aside some dirt.

"Because I was thinking you probably wanted to go with Severus instead of me," he said quietly, not meeting Michelle's eyes.

"And why would I want to go with him instead of you?" Michelle asked. "He's a friend yeah but not close like you and I are. I'd rather go with you any day."

Remus couldn't help but smile.

"Besides," Michelle said in an even softer tone as she stepped closer to him. "We're best friends. Who knows you better than me huh?"

To Remus' pleasure and surprise, she stood even closer and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her in a tight embrace. She rested her cheek against his shoulder. A gust of wind blew Michelle's hair back. Remus' chin was resting on top of her head.

Remus' arms slowly encircled Michelle and pulled her tighter against him.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Best friends."

Michelle was dying to tell him how she really felt toward him, but she was scared and nervous. Little did she know Remus felt the same way and was just as scared and nervous as she was.

They stayed like that for a while. Michelle felt safe and secure in his arms. Like nothing bad would ever happen that moment.

Reluctantly, Michelle released Remus and stared up at him. Their faces were inches apart. Michelle could feel Remus' soft breath on her. They just stared at each other for a few minutes before Remus cleared his throat.

"We'd best get back inside," he said. "James and Lily are probably wondering where we went off to."

"Good idea," Michelle agreed and also cleared her throat.

They headed back into the castle.

A slow song was playing. James and Lily were already dancing, rotating on the spot. Remus and Michelle sat down.

"Do-do you wanna dance?" Remus asked turning to her feeling his cheeks flushing with color.

"Naw, let's sit this one out," Michelle said shaking her head.

"Okay," Remus had to admit, he felt a rush of gratitude. After that moment outside, he knew he was REALLY starting to like Michelle…possibly even love her.


	6. The Secret's Out

ENIGMA

Chapter 6-The Secret's Out

Once the dance was over, everyone began heading back to their common rooms. Lily and James had told Sirius, Michelle, Remus and Peter that they had decided to start dating. Michelle was really happy for Lily and rushed to hug her.

James jokingly suggested that Remus ask Michelle out but that resulted in Remus suddenly getting up and leaving, stating that he wasn't feeling well. He headed into the boys' dorms.

Michelle watched him go, curiously and with concern.

James and Lily also headed off to their separate dorms. Peter soon followed Remus and it was now only Michelle and Sirius left alone in the common room.

Michelle was sitting on the hearth rug in front of the fireplace with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Sirius sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Michelle?" Sirius asked concern, seeing her troubled expression.

"I'm confused," Michelle admitted, keeping her eyes on the fire. The orange glow reflected off their faces.

"About what?" Sirius cracked. "Your gender? I can't help you there."

Michelle smirked at him. "No you're the one who's generally confused about that area," she cracked but then turned serious. "I'm confused about Remus."

"What about Moony?"

Michelle sighed. "You see, I'm staring to like him as more than a best friend," she explained looking at Sirius. "But I'm terrified to tell him because I'm not sure how he feels toward me. If I told him and he didn't feel the same way, I'd probably lose him as a best friend. I couldn't deal with that. I'd rather have him as a best friend then lose him altogether."

Sirius' expression softened. "I don't think you have anything to worry about," he said softly. "Moony would never desert someone like that because of a situation."

Michelle gave him a smile and kept her eyes on the fireplace.

Sirius gave her a hug before getting up and heading into the boys' dorm.

Michelle stayed there for a bit, deep in thought and didn't realize that it was now going on midnight. She heard a noise behind her, then someone speaking.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" a voice said from behind her.

Michelle turned around. It was Remus standing there, leaning against the door frame. She smiled.

"No," she said honestly. "I'm got a lot on my mind."

Remus headed over to her and sat down beside her, also drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arm around them. They both stared into the fire for a bit before Remus spoke.

"Care to talk to me? It helps to unload things," he offered kindly.

Michelle hesitated. _How can I tell him with out actually TELLING him? _She wondered.

Then she had an idea.

"Well," she said quietly. "I have feelings for this 'guy' and I don't know how to go about telling him. I don't know how he feels about me."

Remus' heart briefly felt like it was being stepped on, but a part of him was curious to hear more about this 'guy' Michelle liked.

"Is he nice?" Remus asked, forcing his voice to remain light and curious.

Michelle felt herself smiling. "Oh yes," she said nodding. "He's wonderful, kind, caring, thoughtful and I think sometimes people misunderstand him."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

From what she was describing, it sounded a lot like Severus.

"Well, he's a bit different," Michelle went on. "I mean really different."

She raised her eyes to Remus'. "But it doesn't bother me at all. I care about him only and only him."

Remus was silent. He didn't really know much about Severus so he really couldn't elaborate much on him.

"I know people are probably thinking that I'm hanging out with him to evade torment, but that's not true. I genuinely like him." Michelle continued.

Remus forced a smile on his face. "Then I say you should just go up to him and tell him how you feel. If he doesn't like you then you'll know. But I can't imagine why he wouldn't."

At that, Michelle realized she should take his advice. "Thanks. I think I will take your advice. Listen, meet me around the Greenhouses tomorrow after dinner. I want to tell you what happens."

She put a hand on his arm before getting up and heading into the girls' dorm. Remus watched her go before turning his eyes back to the fire.

_Maybe Michelle likes Severus' type…silent, mysterious etc. But wait…how would hanging out with him evade torment? That would certainly ADD to it if anything._ Remus thought trying to figure out what that meant. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to translate that, he gave up and just sat there all night.

The next morning at breakfast, Remus was partially dozing off. There was a point where he slumped forward and his face almost landed in his porridge had it not been for Sirius catching him.

"Whoa mate," James said with concern. "You look like you've been up all night."

"Pretty much," Remus replied clearing his throat and sitting upright and began eating his porridge again.

"What for?" Lily asked him. "Studying? Remus your brain is going to explode!"

Remus gave her a smile. "No I wasn't studying,"

Sirius suddenly slapped him on the back.

"Were you giving yourself a 'one on one' lesson you scoundrel?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

Remus at that moment had been taking a sip of his juice and choked on it. Lily slapped him on the back and she had a worried expression on her face. Michelle let her spoon fall from her hand and it hi the edge of the bowl with a 'clatter'.

She looked at Sirius with a horrified expression on her face.

Remus was turning a bright shade of crimson.

"No," he snapped. "I just couldn't sleep alright?"

James, Lily, Sirius, Peter and Michelle looked at him in surprise. They'd never hear him use that tone before. Remus just let his spoon fall and got up quickly and he began walking out of the Great Hall.

Severus watched from the Slytherin table with an amused and curious expression. He naturally had figured out that Lupin was a werewolf. He had been trying to get Michelle to put the pieces together. He wasn't sure if she knew or not but he was going to tell her.

After breakfast, he managed to pull her aside.

"What's up, Severus?" she asked curiously, facing him.

"I wanted to talk to you about one of your friends," he said seriously.

"Which one? If James or Sirius did anything to you, I'll have to talk to them," she said firmly.

Severus smirked. "It's Lupin I need to talk to you about."

Michelle froze. _What could he possibly want with Remus?_

She forced her voice to remain polite and calm. "What about Remus?"

"Have you noticed that he is always ill just before a full moon?" Severus asked pointedly.

Michelle felt a brief surge of panic fill her chest. _How does he know?_ Michelle regained her posture.

"I've noticed," she said dismissively. "So what?"

Severus sneered. "Don't you think that's a bit odd? Doesn't it fit something in the textbooks?"

"Fit what?"

"Werewolves," Severus finished. "I have a theory that your friend Lupin is a werewolf."

"That's ridiculous," Michelle scoffed, but flinched involuntarily inside. "I know him. He's not a werewolf."

Severus' sneer deepened. "I thought you were smarter than that, Michelle. Your trusting your feeling toward him because you love him."

Michelle glared at Severus.

"You shouldn't let your feelings get in the way of the truth," he went on.

Michelle slapped him. "How DARE you! Stay away from me and my friends and keep your preposterous theories to yourself!" she snarled angrily.

With that, Michelle headed off again.

During classes, Michelle was so steamed that she wasn't able to concentrate on the lessons. Sirius leaned close to Michelle and whispered to her. They were sitting right next to each other.

"What's wrong?" he asked he worriedly during History of Magic. Michelle proceeded to tell him.

"That prick," Sirius hissed angrily pounding his fist on the table causing several nearby students to give him a reproving glare, including Lily and Remus sitting in the next aisle, but Remus had a concerned expression on his face.

He wondered what would happen when Michelle told the guy that she liked him as more than a best friend, but the other half was angry with himself. What girl would possibly love him anyway? He turns into a monster once a month. Why would a girl like him when she could have a perfectly normal guy like Sirius, James or Peter? Remus kept watching Michelle closely as she whispered something to Sirius but by her expression, Remus knew she was angry at something.

After class, Michelle and Sirius told them what Severus had told her.

"Remus told me himself," Michelle said as they sat down on stone benches in the courtyard in front of the stone fountain. The water behind them tinkled softly. "So I would naturally never tell anyone about that. I would never betray him or you guys like that in a million years."

It was true. Michelle would rather chew off her own foot then betray to anyone about Remus or the Marauders.

Lily had gone off to the library so luckily she wasn't in ear shot of this as Lily didn't know about them yet either.

James and Sirius smiled.

"We know. We trust you," James said softly.

"Severus is a prat," Sirius replied. "He doesn't know when to keep his nose out of other people's business."

"That and he's not getting any," James added deadpan.

They snickered.

"I appreciate you sticking up for me like that," Remus said quietly. "That was mighty canny of you."

Michelle smiled. "What are friends for?"

Later on, they headed back to their classes.

After dinner, Remus headed out to the greenhouses to meet Michelle. He secretly wasn't looking forward to this but he wanted to support her either way.

He changed out of his robe and uniform and pulled on a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tee shirt and sneakers. He left the common room and headed out of the castle and out onto the grounds.

The sky was pink tinged and the sun was setting. He honestly wanted to go back to the dorm and just read but he cared about Michelle a lot and wanted to be there for her. He actually loved her. Love was the right word too.

Remus checked his watch. It was 7:05. He leaned against the frame of the greenhouse and folded his arms over his chest.

Shortly, Michelle began making her way across the grounds. She was extremely nervous and she wasn't sure how Remus was going to react to what she was about to tell him. She only hoped he wouldn't laugh at her.

Remus saw Michelle approaching and realized just how pretty she was. The pink evening sky made her look almost angelic. His heart fluttered. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt that said "Magic Rules". The jeans and shirt hugged her body nicely. Remus smiled as she approached.

"Fancy meeting you here," she joked beaming at him.

"Yeah," Remus cracked. "I must have ESP huh?"

Michelle's expression suddenly changed into something Remus caught as fear and anxiety, but the instant the look appeared it vanished just as quickly.

"Can we take a walk?" Michelle asked suddenly sounding nervous.

"Sure," Remus said as they began walking around the perimeter of the lake. Remus glanced at Michelle sideways before returning his eye a head of them.

"Stop," Michelle said as she gently grabbed his arm. They stopped walking and faced each other.

"Did you tell that guy how you feel?" Remus asked. "What did he say?"

Michelle broke into a grin and Remus knew that the guy liked Michelle back.

"I was just about to tell him now," she replied.

Remus looked at her confused and Michelle suddenly found her hands interesting.

"See Remus, it's you. I like you as more than a best friend. You're the one I REALLY wanted to go with to the Spring Dance. Not Severus and the reason I wanted to go with you is because I really care about you…A LOT." Michelle said softly.

Remus' heart jolted. _So she feels the same way!_ Just after the joy came the fear and sadness.

"But you-like me?" Remus sputtered.

Michelle nodded.

"Doesn't me being a werewolf bother you? You said you couldn't accept it," Remus said shocked.

"I realized that I was wrong," Michelle admitted. "I-I love you…for you."

Remus was a loss for words. His dream had come true but he couldn't be with her. He changed each month and the threat of accidentally hurting her in wolf form tortured him and he knew that if he did hurt her he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"I-I can't Michelle," he croaked out. "I'm a werewolf. If I change and hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You won't hurt me," Michelle pleaded. "I don't care."

Remus' heart was breaking. "But I do," he said stepping closer to Michelle until they were almost touching. "And there's always the threat that I could hurt you-even with the wolfsbane potion."

Michelle's hazel eyes began filling with tears. She began crying softly.

"I could never hurt you," Remus whispered as he took her face in his hands, cupping her jaw with his palms and turned her face up toward his. Her eyes glistened with tears in the evening light.

"I love you too," he whispered pressing his forehead against hers. They could feel each others' breath on their faces. "That's why I'm doing this. Because I love you."

He felt an ache of disappointment in his throat. Michelle sobbed harder now. Remus gently lowered his face and his lips gently and lightly touched Michelle's. Remus kissed her softly and gently. He released her face and took a step back. His own green eyes were filling with tears. Michelle's heart felt like it had been ripped out and set on fire. She turned and fled back to the castle.

Remus watched her go. His own heart was breaking immensely. But the very idea of changing once a month and then possibly hurting Michelle while he was in wolf form, was enough to torture him. He began slowly walking around the lake as tears began streaming down his cheeks. He didn't want to hurt Michelle, as that was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. Even though he knew that this was the right decision and that he'd made the right choice, still he felt as though he'd ripped off her right arm and fed it to a dragon.

Remus knew that eventually she'd understand, or at least he HOPED she'd understand.

He finished walking the perimeter of the lake and sobbing quietly, he began heading back to the common room and dorm.

He entered the boys dorm, threw himself face down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

(AN: Sorry it took so long to update! Our computer crashed and I had to get another one. But here's chapter 6 and I'm working immediately on 7! Oh, and please review! But please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks!)


	7. Back To The Beginning

ENIGMA

Chapter 7-Back To The Beginning

Over the next few days, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter noticed an alarming change in Remus and Michelle. Neither of them had slept or even eaten.

During Charms, Michelle was sitting next to James. Behind them were Sirius and Remus and behind them Lily and Peter. Michelle was copying down the notes. James looked at her. She looked absolutely horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy; her hair which was normally soft and silky, was now oily and unwashed; her uniform which was normally neat was now tousled as though she was sleeping in it. Remus was just as bad. Remus' normally cheery and bright green eyes were now dull and lifeless. His face was worn and they've noticed how depressed he was.

James had decided to talk to Michelle while Sirius talked to Remus.

After class, they had a 45 minute break. James had pulled Michelle aside while Sirius spoke to Remus in the common room.

"Michelle what's wrong? We're really worried about you," James said with concern.

"It's nothing," Michelle grumbled.

"I beg to differ," James said raising an eyebrow. "Both you and Remus stopped eating for 3 days nor have you slept. Lily told me all you do is stare out the window. Remus just sits up in bed with his nose into a book all night. Remus is also really depressed. What's going on?"

Michelle sniffled and then broke down. She couldn't hold it in anymore. It was eating away at her inside. Since Remus told her 3 days ago, she was so depressed as well that she couldn't be bothered to eat or sleep. She stopped taking care of her appearance as well and didn't bother to change her uniform.

"I told Remus that I loved him!" Michelle sobbed. "He told me he felt the same way!"

James opened his mouth to say that it was great news, but Michelle went on.

"He said he couldn't be with me because he was afraid that he'd hurt me when he changed!"

James sighed. He knew Remus was just being protective but not at the risk of being unhappy. James made sure that Remus always stayed in line and he knew how much Remus loved Michelle.

"Sirius and I keep him in line," James reassured her. "He was just protecting you. He would never hurt you intentionally."

"But it's not his fault!" Michelle cried angrily and emotionally. "We cant' be together because of that stupid curse!"

Suddenly, Michelle was overcome with lightheadedness.

"Whoo," Michelle said slumping against the wall and raising a hand to her forehead.

James rushed forward to help her. "Are you alright?"

Michelle just fainted.

In the Gryffindor common room, Sirius and Remus were talking. Remus was pacing back and forth while Sirius sat on the couch, watching Remus as he paced.

"Remus," Sirius was saying. "Michelle doesn't care about your 'furry little problem'. She loves you."

Remus exhaled frustrated. "That's not what concerns me! I'm scared Sirius that I'd hurt her! I couldn't live with myself it I attacked her!"

"You're hurting her now," Sirius said gently. "You guys were meant to be. You must see it."

Remus was about to reply when James burst into the common room breathless. He'd run the entire way from the hospital wing.

"Michelle..." James gasped. "Hospital wing."

Alarms went off in Remus' head and he and Sirius bolted from the common room. James stood a second to catch his breath again before tearing off after them.

Michelle was lying on a cot with the sheet pulled up to her chest and her arms lay at her sides over the sheet. Her hair was fluffed around her head on the pillow and her head was turned left.

Remus rushed over to her and crouched down beside the cot. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over another student across from Michelle's cot. Remus gently took Michelle's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb.

"What happened?" Remus demanded raising his eyes to James'.

"She just fainted," James said looking upset. "Madam Pomfrey said it's because she's lethargic and emaciated. Don't forget, she hasn't slept or eaten in a few days. Her body was starting to shut down."

"She isn't going to die, is she?" Remus asked as he felt his throat aching.

"No," James said. "Madam Pomfrey is going to set up an IV. It's something the Muggles use to keep the body hydrated in emergencies."

Madam Pomfrey came over to Michelle. She opened a drawer and pulled out a large plastic, clear bag filled with what looked like water. Then she put a tube in the bottom. A long, thin clear tub ran from the bottom of the bag to a small needle. Madam Pomfrey inserted it into Michelle's hand in a large vein. James cringed and looked away. Once the needle was in place, Madam Pomfrey taped it in place. Slowly, the liquid dripped into the tube and was starting to flow into Michelle.

"We've slowly got to build her body up or else it will jump start her. I'll keep an eye on her and the TV as well. She'll be on a fluid diet and once she comes around again, I'll give her solid food. You lot can stay for as long as you like."

Sirius got a chair for Remus and he sat down. He was beginning to feel weak himself. Sensing this, Sirius rushed out of the hospital wing and came back with some food, light food like a sandwich. James and Sirius forced Remus to eat slowly, but to eat overall.

Little by little, Remus began feeling himself again. Being a werewolf caused him to be a tad bit more heartier than most. He refused to leave Michelle's side and even slept there with her.

He was sitting close to the cot with his arms crossed on the sheet beside Michelle's pelvis. He was resting his cheek on his arm and was fast asleep. He still had her hand in his, fingers intertwined with hers. Suddenly Remus felt her hand squeezing his. Madam Pomfrey had also put oxygen on her. A tube ran around her ears and under her nose where two little tubes were inserted into each nostril to deliver the oxygen. Remus quickly woke up and looked at her. Her eyes were fluttering open.

"Michelle?" Remus asked.

"R-Remus?" Michelle croaked out. Her voice was rough and dry.

"Oh thank God!" he cried genuinely relieved and he got up and sat down on the cot beside her. He leaned down and hugged her gently. "You really had us scared there!"

Remus released her and just looked down at her. He put one arm over her midsection and his hand rested near her pelvis. He was sort of looming over her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," Remus replied. "You haven't eaten in a few days. Madam Pomfrey has got you set up on an IV."

There was a silence before Remus spoke again. He realized that because he told her he couldn't be with her for fear of hurting her when he changed, Michelle almost died from lack of food and water. Both he and Michelle had been so depressed they simply felt food was a nuisance along with sleep. He realized also that Sirius was right. They belonged together and he shouldn't let this curse rule his life either. He wasn't going to let Michelle get away. He took a deep breath.

"Michelle, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," he said seriously. "I love you and want to be with you."

"I love you too," Michelle said smiling up at him. "But what about the curse?"

"Screw the curse," he said sharply. "I'm not gonna let it run or ruin my life."

Michelle had to grin at that.

"So what does this mean?" she asked. "We're now a couple?"

Remus grinned and nodded. Remus leaned down and gently pushed a strand of her chocolate brown hair out her eye and he slowly lowered his head. His face was inches from hers. Michelle closed her eyes and soon felt Remus' lips on hers. Remus kissed her softly and gently. Michelle returned the kisses the same way.

Remus was so happy now and so was Michelle. Remus deepened the kiss slightly and Michelle responded. Her heart began to slightly pound in response to Remus' weight. Just then, the doors to the hospital wing opened causing Remus and Michelle to jump apart and blush furiously. James, Sirius, Lily and Peter entered.

"Michelle! You're okay!" Lily gushed as she rushed forward and hugged her.

Sirius hugged her next, followed by James and Peter.

"So, you love birds finally got together," James said grinning.

Remus blushed.

"It's about bloody time!" Sirius laughed slapping Remus on the back.

James just shook his head. Little did they know that someone close to them would do something that would be the end of most of them.

Naturally, the word spread of Michelle's fainting as well as the fact that she hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Hey Michelle," called a 7th year Hufflepuff as they walked down the corridor. "Look at the bright side-you lost weight!"

Peals of laughter ran through the corridor along with several guys 'oinking' at her.

"Shut the hell up," Sirius snapped and gave the Hufflepuff boy the middle finger. Remus was walking next to Michelle and scowled in the boys' direction. She had to endure the taunts like this since she had been released from the hospital wing.

"I thought the teasing and tormenting would stop," Michelle said angrily. "What the hell did I do now to deserve it this time?"

"I seriously think it's a result of INBREEDING!" Sirius called loudly enough so the Hufflepuff could hear him.

Remus put his arm around Michelle's shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll protect you,"

They headed to Transfiguration. Remus and Michelle were partners. Professor Carter gave them a 20 minute break to talk amongst themselves. Everyone was talking animatedly.

A 6th year Slytherin named Mary Garris, got up and walked around the desk to stand in front of Remus and Michelle's. Michelle looked up at her.

"Hey Matthews," Mary smiled. "Can I give you something as a 'glad you're okay' gift?"

Michelle eyed Mary warily. She never trusted the Slytherins as far as she could throw them.

"Suree," Michelle said slowly.

Mary reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out her hand. She placed a thin, white long object onto Michelle's desk. A tampon. She smiled cheerfully.

"Just in case," she said brightly. "I mean we wouldn't want a repeat of last years 'incident' now would we?"

The Slytherins roared with laughter while the Gryffindors scowled and they glared at them.

Michelle picked up the tampon and as Mary was walking back to her seat, Michelle threw it at the back of her head. It bounced off and Michelle glared at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Michelle demanded angrily. "What did I ever do to you?"

Mary's amethyst eyes filled with malice. "You're breathing," she said cruelly. "You're a waste of perfectly good breathing space…vapor."

"Hey," Remus snapped coming to Michelle's defense and he stood up sharply. "Lay off her alright?"

He was angrily glaring at Mary.

Mary moved her eyes onto Remus. "Sticking your nose into other people's business, are we wolf boy?"

Remus' face went pale.

"That's right," Mary cooed. "Severus told me his little theory."

Remus slowly sank into his seat and swallowed, but then cleared his throat.

"Severus is mistaking," he said keeping his voice hollow and firm. "I'm not a werewolf."

"We shall see," Mary smirked then turned her eyes back onto Michelle. "Why don't you do us all a favor and blow away? No one wants you around."

Michelle heard James and Sirius crackling their knuckles. Michelle's anger began hitting the boiling point and it began mounting. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides. Mary was snickering. Michelle's hand uncurled from the fists at the same time all the windows blew in.

Girls screamed as the glass pieces blew in and showered everyone. Guys covered their heads while girls dove under their desks.

Glass shards were everywhere. Michelle remained standing through the whole situation. She had no pieces of glass near her.

Students scrambled to their feet and dusted off the glass. Everyone made sure that they were alright before they began whispering to one another. That's when they saw Mary. Lily screamed. Michelle seemed to snap out of the stupor she had gone into.

Mary was lying on the floor on her back in the center of the aisle. A large shard of glass was lodged in her throat. Her eyes were wide open and a pool of blood stained her uniform and robe and pooled around her.

Remus was gripping the end of the desk and was also pale white. James, Lily and Sirius were silent. No one made a sound. Michelle was confused. The last thing she remembered was snapping at Mary. Then her mind was a blank. The Slytherins were in an uproar. The girls were sobbing and some of the guys had vomited. One of the Gryffindors ran to get the teacher.

Michelle turned to Remus uncertainly. He just looked at her.

Professor Carter ran and got Dumbledore. Mary's body was taken to the hospital wing. Professors Dumbledore, Carter and McGonagall began questioning the students. They all saw Michelle and Mary arguing, and then the windows blew in.

Michelle was questioned, but no one knew what really caused the windows to implode like that. The rest of the classes had been suspended for the day.

Michelle, James, Remus, Peter and Lily were all sitting around the Gryffindor common room. The atmosphere was really subdued. Michelle felt really scared and confused. Suppose she had caused the windows to implode? Strange things seemed to happen whenever she was scared or really angry, but mostly angry. She just stared into the fire and felt her hazel eyes filling with tears. She began to sob.

Remus got up and sat down beside her. He had been standing, leaning against the fireplace. He sat next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. None of them had blamed her. They knew there was no way she could've done that. Of course, the Slytherins had their own theories. They called her a 'witch'. ("Duh!" Sirius snapped. "What do you think you lot are?") They had meant a 'dark witch'. Michelle pressed her face into Remus' chest and cried. Remus just held her tightly while she cried.

"Don't listen to those miscreants," Lily said softly to Michelle, meaning the Slytherins. "You are not a dark witch or a freak."

Remus just held onto Michelle tighter. Michelle shut her eyes against the gentle darkness of his rob.

"I swear I'm gonna get those Slytherin bastards," Sirius snapped as he clenched his right fist and punched it into his right palm. "They deserve it for what they've been saying to Michelle."

"I know," James said agreeing grimly.

"Calm down," Remus whispered putting his face close to Michelle's ear and whispered in it. "We don't blame you."

"Of course not!" Lily scoffed, overhearing Remus. "There was no way you could've done that. Besides, it was probably a Potion exploding."

But they all knew that wasn't the case. Everyone would've heard the explosion and felt it. Remus didn't know what else he could say to make Michelle's pain go away and to make her feel better. He hated seeing her so upset. He wished he could perform some kind of spell to take away the pain. He cuddled Michelle close to him protectively. He also wished that James, Sirius and Peter had been much nicer to Michelle early on so that they could've been friends long ago.

But naturally, James and Sirius had decided to torment her for no reason. They just loved picking on people that were 'different' from themselves, or people whom they didn't see as 'normal'. But Remus had to agree with them tormenting the Slytherins. They certainly were pessimistic and regarded people that were different as 'freaks'.

But he had no idea that things would get worse…much worse.


	8. The First Date

**Chapter 8** - The First Date

It was now the end of the semester. The weather had gotten cold now and the sky was tinged with a deep smoky grey, threatening of snow.

James suggested to Remus that he take Michelle on their first date. Luckily, there was a trip to Hogsmeade and it was the perfect opportunity. They were allowed to wear Muggle clothing, so Michelle pulled on a pair of indigo blue jeans, a white sweater, and a black leather jacket over it. She had a multicolored scarf fixed around her neck and a white newsboy cap on her head. Remus was wearing dark blue jeans, and a burgundy long sleeved shirt layered by a tan leather jacket.

Once they reached Hogsmeade, James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter, headed off to Honeydukes. That left Remus and Michelle alone to do what they wanted. They finally decided to hit a little romantic pub called_ **Madam Cherub's**_. When they entered the pub, an immediate warmth enveloped them. The room was dimly lit and cozy with tables and booths scattered evenly about the space. Upon each table sat an array of illuminated candles, which created an exceptionally romantic atmosphere. Couples were already gathered in booths and tables.

Remus put a hand on Michelle's back, guiding her toward an open booth where they sat down across from one another. A waitress came to take their order. Michelle looked around and noted that some of the couples were either engaged in conversation or snogging in the shadows in the far corners of the room. It was a good thing the lighting was dim; otherwise she felt certain Remus would've seen her blushing furiously.

Once their order arrived, they began talking.

"When you graduate, what are you thinking of doing?" Michelle asked curiously, taking a bite of her crumpet.

"Hmm," Remus mused. "Probably teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. How about you?"

"I'll probably take up Auror training," said Michelle, gazing at him

Remus couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girl as his girlfriend. The candle's glow reflected off her face creating little flecks of gold in her hazel eyes. For a brief moment, he felt a tightening in his chest, but then it passed. He nervously took a sip of his butterbeer.

They continued to chat, glad to be away from the Slytherins and their ruthless tormenting. They were having a great time, thoroughly enjoying each others' company.

When they were finished with their meal, they left the pub and decided to take a stroll along Hogsmeade. Remus took Michelle's hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers as they walked. He glanced at her and she grinned at him. They then decided to take a stroll up to the Shrieking Shack. Michelle had heard rumors about this place. Strange howls and cries were heard from the eerie confines of the dwelling each month. She had a spooked expression on her face as she thought of it.

As if he was reading her mind, Remus smiled, picking up on her 'deer caught in the headlights' expression as she looked to the shack.

"Those strange howls and noises people are hearing is me changing once a month," Remus explained. "It's not really haunted."

Michelle felt herself relaxing completely. They still had about an hour to kill before the students had to return to school.

"What do we do now?" Michelle asked curiously.

Before Remus could offer a reply, a loud crack of thunder boomed and lightning flashed. A second later, rain began pouring down, drenching Remus and Michelle. Their hair was matted to their heads like helmets, and their clothes were soaked and sticking to them. An instant later, they noticed Peter's head popping out of the Shrieking Shack.

"In here guys!" he called urgently.

Remus and Michelle hurried into the shack. The door closed behind them with a creak. Inside the foyer, it was cool, dusty, and smelled of mold and mildew. The main entrance opened into a room which likely once served as the main living space of the home. Boards masked the windows, allowing for only a fraction of light to break through their seams, creating narrow bars of light on the floor and walls. Michelle took off her cap and wrung out her hair; water dripped from it onto the floors, creating little pools at her feet.

Peter suddenly vanished.

"Come this way," Remus said as he led Michelle through a door on the left. He opened the door and stepped into a room that was clean and looked well lived in. He closed the door behind them and turned to face Michelle.

Michelle took off her damp jacket and laid it across the back of a couch. There was a roaring fire crackling gently in the fireplace across from the couch. This room was nice and warm, but being in damp clothes, Michelle and Remus felt their bodies getting chilly.

"Here," Remus said as he went over to a large trunk against the wall. He opened it and reached in, pulling out a long sleeved mans shirt. "Change into this, and then put your clothes near the fire. They should dry in no time."

He gestured to a small bathroom off to the right. Michelle nodded and headed into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and began stripping off her sodden garments. She noticed how the rain had even soaked through to her bra. She pulled on the shirt, the bottom of the hem reaching her knees. She only had her bikini style underwear on beneath the shirt. She pulled her hair out of the collar of the shirt and let it hang around her shoulders in damp waves. She gathered up her things and left the bathroom.

Remus was sitting on the hearth rug in front of the fireplace with a blanket around him. Michelle felt herself blushing as she thought he might be naked under there. Michelle then placed her damp clothes near the fireplace and sat down.

Remus noticed her shy expression and broke into a grin. "I'm not naked. I'm in shorts."

Michelle nodded and blushed more, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I wonder where Peter went?" Remus mused, glancing at her.

"I don't know. Perhaps back to the castle or Hogsmeade?" Michelle suggested.

"Probably," Remus said in agreement.

A few minutes later, Michelle felt a shiver running down her spine. Even though she was in dry clothes, she was still chilly.

"Cold?" Remus asked, looking at her.

"Yeah sort of," Michelle said rubbing her arms.

Remus opened the blanket, offering for her to get underneath it with him. Michelle scooted closer to him, and he wrapped the blanket around her. Feeling the heat from Remus' body and the warmth of the blanket, Michelle began warming up immediately.

Remus' heart pounded in his chest as he'd never been this close to a girl before, let alone a girl like Michelle.

"Are you having a nice time?" Remus asked nervously, swiftly becoming self conscious.

"Of course!" Michelle said looking at him like he was mad. "I'm having a lovely time."

"So gather getting drenched in the rain is the high point?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh sure," Michelle teased right back. "Getting soaked in the rain is one of my naturalist hobbies. I love feeling like I wet my pants."

Remus laughed and Michelle tickled him. He tickled her in return. They were laughing so hard that Michelle fell backward onto the hearth rug, and Remus landed on top of her. They soon realized what position they were in and the laughter swiftly died down. Michelle's hair was fluffed around her hair on the rug and her face reflected the orange glow from the fire. Remus was fast becoming rather nervous. This would be his first time being with a girl in such an intimate fashion, but he was really glad he would be able to experience this with Michelle.

Michelle was also nervous. Her heart pounded rapidly as she lay beneath his weight. Remus' touch was one of splendorous warmth and compassion. She could feel every bit of his adoration for her in his gentle kisses as he swept her up with him into his arms, into the sweet depths of paradise, tenderly, passionately, and lovingly. He loved her like no other ever had, and she couldn't have been happier for sharing this moment with him. They lingered in this intimate demonstration of their love for one another for quite some time before finally surrendering to the calls of sweet slumber. Remus tucked the blanket around them and Michelle snuggled up against him, pressing her cheek against his bare chest. They lay there, enjoying each others' company.

"I love you," Remus whispered to her as he rested his chin on top of her head and he kept his arms around her under the blanket.

"I love you, too," Michelle whispered back.

Michelle awoke to warm sunshine on her face. She blinked several times before becoming fully alert. Remus was already awake and fully dressed. Michelle grinned at him.

"Good morning," he said, grinning back at her.

Realization dawned on their faces as they fully grasped the moment and recalled what had happened between them. They'd fallen asleep in the Shrieking Shack and missed the call back to Hogwarts. Michelle and Remus scrambled to get dressed. Minutes later, Remus led Michelle through the secret entrance back to Hogwarts through the Whomping Willow's enchanted entrance. They snuck back into the castle, and just as they reached Gryffindor tower, a stern voice called to them.

"Miss Matthews and Mr. Lupin; so glad you decided to join us."

Michelle and Remus whirled around. Professor Dawes was standing before them with a stern expression on her face.

They froze.

"Please come with me," said Professor Dawes.

They gulped and followed Professor Dawes to Professor Dumbledore's office. Remus and Michelle nervously sat in two comfy chairs next to one another in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Do you think he'll expel or suspend us?" Michelle asked worriedly.

Remus went pale and replied, "I hope not."

Professor Dumbledore stepped into the office minutes later and took a seat behind his desk. He regarded both Remus and Michelle with his blue eyes which lay fixed behind a pair of half moon spectacles. They expected for him to say they were expelled or suspended, but, instead, Dumbledore had a concerned expression on his face.

"Can you tell me why you two missed the call back to go back to Hogwarts?" he inquired patiently.

Remus and Michelle looked at each other.

"Err…" Remus began. _How was he going to explain this one?_ He wondered.

Michelle decided to interject. "Sir, it began raining and we hid in the Shrieking Shack. By the time the rain stopped it was late and we dozed off—" This was partially the truth. However, Michelle was not about to reveal to Dumbledore that she and Remus had been intimate together. That would be utterly embarrassing.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he replied, "Are you sure?"

Remus and Michelle nodded.

"Alright, you can go. I see no need for punishment."

"Thanks sir," Remus said gratefully.

He and Michelle scurried out of his office and headed to Gryffindor tower. They entered the common room to find James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter lounging around the fire.

Sirius looked up and exclaimed, "There you are you two! We got worried when you didn't return."

"Where were you?" James asked curiously.

"It began raining, so we hid in the Shrieking Shack. By the time it stopped raining, it was late, and we ended up dozing off," Remus said innocently.

Michelle sat down beside Lily and crossed her legs. Lily scrutinized her closely.

"You look different," she said.

Sirius looked at Michelle, then back at Remus.

"Both of you look different," he elaborated.

Remus sat down next to James.

"Ew, and you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday," James wrinkled his nose. "Your clothes look disarrayed."

Sirius suddenly burst out laughing. They all turned to look at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, grinning broadly. "The reason they look different and their clothes are disarrayed is because they slept together!"

James and Peter caught on, but Lily was still left in the dark.

"They just said they dozed off," she said, frowning.

"No, Lil. I mean they had sex," Sirius clarified for her.

"Oh!" Lily said, blushing furiously.

"Way to go, mate!" Sirius said, slapping Remus a high five.

Lily and Michelle began whispering to one another and Sirius and James pulled Remus aside. They wanted to hear the details.

"So how was it?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus blushed.

"I'm not telling you," he said.

"It was that bad, huh?" Sirius asked loudly enough for Michelle to hear him. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. It bounced off his head and landed on the floor.

"No," Remus said, shaking his head. "It was incredible. The most amazing experience I ever had with Michelle. I'm really glad I was able to share it with her."

"Oh, you shared it alright," Sirius cracked.

Remus went to swipe at him, but Sirius ducked.

Lily leaned close to Michelle and with a grin, she whispered, "So how was it?"

"Incredible," Michelle said, sighing. "I'm really glad I did it."

"Who knew Remus was a stud?" Lily teased her.

Michelle blushed. Peter, oddly, had not said a word about what happened.

The next day in classes, the Slytherins had naturally found yet another reason to torment Michelle, stating that the reason why she and Remus had been late in their return to the castle was because they were looking for the perfect cardboard box to live in, or, as they emphasized further, 'dog houses'. In addition, it appeared as though Severus had been certain to spread throughout the school his theory about Lupin being werewolf.

James, Sirius, and Remus proceeded to threaten those who tormented Michelle with hexes and bodily harm, including by means of putting their wands where wands had no business going. Also, rumors of why Remus and Michelle were late returning to Hogwarts were entirely accurate, but they weren't going to cater to anyone's theories. Only Michelle and Remus' closest friends were privy to the knowledge that the rumors were actually true.

Still, the Slytherins continued to blame Michelle for Mary's death. The Marauders were brave enough to argue that it was impossible for Michelle to cause those windows to implode, which only enticed the Slytherins to argue back that Michelle was truly a 'Dark Witch'. That, in turn, cause Sirius and James to engage in many fights. They were sent to Dumbledore's office numerous times.

Michelle sat in the Gryffindor common room, reading, trying to get her mind off the horrible rumors that were being spread about her and Remus. The houses were divided in their opinions. The Hufflepuffs believed the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws believed the Gryffindors.

The portrait entrance opened and Michelle looked up. James and Sirius were escorting Remus into the room. They had each of Remus' arms around their shoulders as Remus leaned on them for support, limping slightly. Remus' robe and uniform were tousled, and he had a black eye and a bleeding cut lip.

"What happened?" Michelle cried, closing her book and tossing it onto the coffee table.

She stood to her feet as James and Sirius made their way toward her and gently dumped Remus on the couch. Remus' body ached and he groaned as he sat down. Michelle settled down beside him. Lily had gone down to the kitchens to get an ice pack and came back. Remus put the ice pack on his eye and sighed blissfully. She gingerly touched the cut on Remus' lip. He cringed and pulled away.

"Some Slytherin twit asked Remus what if it was like screwing a pig," James said gravely.

"Remus decked him good, but the Slytherin was a bit more stronger than he was, I'm afraid, and he did more damage to Remus than Remus did to him."

"See, if he was smart, he would've just walked away," Sirius said reprovingly.

"I don't care," Remus spat vehemently. "I don't give a shit what the Slytherins think of me. I was only standing up for Michelle."

Michelle felt totally guilty. She didn't want to cause Remus anymore pain, or be a burden to him. She reached into her robe and pulled out her wand, then stood up and turned it onto herself. Lily saw this and began sobbing. James and Sirius held their hands up in a defensive position. Remus let the ice pack fall and ignoring his own aching body, he stood up.

"Michelle, put your wand away," Remus choked, trying to make his tone calm as he kept his green eyes on Michelle.

"Don't you see?" Michelle sobbed, backing up slowly. "I'm the cause of all this! This is what they want! They WANT me dead!"

"But WE don't!" Remus said as he swiftly approached her. "We care about you! _I_ love you!"

"I caused you to get beat up!" Michelle sobbed, feeling her back hit the mantle piece above the fireplace. She felt the warmth of the fire licking against her calves.

"That was my own fault," Remus said. "I hit the Slytherin first! Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I don't care what happens to me…just, please, hand over your wand."

Michelle glanced at Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter, who had all been at the library and just now walked in on the scene with a frightened expression crossing their faces. Lily was sobbing and James and Sirius donned pale expressions.

Finally, Michelle backed down and handed Remus her wand. He gently took it and slipped it behind him, passing it to Sirius. Sirius let out a sharp exhale of relief. Remus stepped closer to Michelle and wrapped his arms around her. They sank to their knees as Remus comforted her. Michelle pressed her face into Remus' chest and sobbed hysterically. All the hurt and frustration literally poured out of her. Between the tormenting and the mess that her parents had made of her life, she felt like a volcano ready to erupt. Remus rested his chin on top of her head and kept a hand on the side of her face as he rocked her back and forth. After a few minutes, Michelle had stopped crying and she became unusually quiet. Remus realized she'd dozed off. He told everyone to go a head to bed and he stayed with her all night.


	9. Christmas Break

ENIGMA

Chapter 9-Christmas Break

December rolled around and Christmas was only 3 days away. All around the castle was decorated with mistletoe and garland. A large Christmas tree was set up in the Great Hall. Some students were staying at the castle while others went home. Michelle's parents had owled her to say that they were going on a cruise to the Bahamas and that she would have to stay there for the holiday after the New Year. Frustrated, Michelle crumpled the parchment up into a ball and tossed it, accidentally hitting Sirius in the head.

"Hey," he said defensively. "Why are you beating me up?"

"Sorry," Michelle muttered. "I can't believe I'm going to be stuck here for the holidays while they enjoy the warm sunshine."

Remus' parents had wanted him to come home. After hearing Michelle's predicament, he had decided to owl his parents and ask them if they would mind Michelle joining them. When Remus told her this, she was touched.

"Remus, I don't want to be burden on your family. Plus, it's YOUR Christmas with YOUR family. I'm sure they wouldn't want to spend it with a perfect stranger."

Remus shook his head. "Non sense. My parents would be pleased to have you. You would not be a burden."

Michelle kept protesting but Remus put his foot down. Michelle finally and reluctantly agreed to spend Christmas with the Lupins.

The next day, students began leaving the castle to head to the train station. The Hogwarts Express was already in the station, preparing to bring them back to Kings Cross. Michelle, Remus and Lily boarded the train and found an empty compartment. There were a lot of students heading home. James, Sirius and Peter stayed behind. James and Sirius had wanted to test out some new pranks on the remaining Slytherins and also, James' parents were working late and non stop in the Ministry of Magic. Sirius' parents, both Muggles, worked in the nearby hospital in London and feared that they wouldn't be able to get off Christmas and Christmas Eve so they had requested that Sirius stay there for fear that they wouldn't be able to spend time with him and promised to make it up to him.

Remus, Lily and Michelle sat down in the compartment. Michelle and Remus were sitting next to each other while Lily was sitting across from them. Michelle and Remus were snuggled up against each other. Michelle's head rested on Remus' shoulder. Once everyone had boarded, the scarlet steam engine let out a puff of steam and the pistons began slowly pumping then gradually picked up speed. Shortly, the train pulled out of the station and they were on their way back to Kings Cross.

They relaxed and just chatted.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Come in," Remus called.

The door opened and a girl dressed in a Hufflepuff robe and uniform stepped in. She was really pretty with shoulder length blond hair and coffee colored brown eyes. Michelle immediately felt her body tensing. Before all this tormenting, she regarded each house with respect. Now, she mistrusted both the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses.

"Mind if I join you?" the girl asked softly.

"If you wouldn't mind sharing the compartment with a freak," Michelle said coldly.

The girl smiled. Remus realized she was also in the 6th year, the same age as they were. He also noticed how pretty she was and felt himself becoming shy around her.

"I don't believe what everyone is saying," she said firmly. "I judge for myself."

"Have a seat," Lily said, gesturing to the empty space beside her. The girl sat down and Michelle regarded the girl closely.

"I'm Caitlin Cromwell," the girl introduced herself as she extended her hand out.

Remus leaned forward and shook it. Then Lily. When Michelle's hand clasped around Caitlin's, Caitlin had this strange expression on her face. She turned her head left and stared into space. After a few seconds, Caitlin seemed to come around and her body slightly jumped and she blinked several times.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked with concern studying her.

"Um, yeah," Caitlin said clearing her throat. "There's going to be a 'end-of-the-year' party this year. I'd advise you two," she gestured to Lily and Remus. "And your friends to sit near an exit."

"Why?" Lily asked curiously and even Michelle found that comment a little odd. Michelle thought the girl was hiding something, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"It's-it's just a strong feeling I have," Caitlin replied shiftily.

Michelle narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Caitlin. Yep. This girl was definitely hiding something. First, how'd she know there was going to be a party at the end of the year? Unless Dumbledore told everyone but somehow missed the three of them. Secondly, she didn't really answer Lily's question honestly.

She glanced at Remus. He blushed each time Caitlin smiled at him or looked at him. She was talking with Lily right now about classes and things. Michelle jabbed him in the ribs and he gave her an innocent look. Michelle just scowled. Remus leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I love you okay?"

Michelle just grumbled something. She'd naturally be a bit touchy since Remus was the first guy that she ever loved and actually took their relationship to the next level. She was probably more insecure than she thought.

Finally, the train pulled into Kings Cross station. The pistons began slowing down and the train finally came to a complete stop. They gathered their belongings and disembarked. Caitlin smiled and waved good-bye to them.

"See you in a week," she called cheerfully at them

"See you," Michelle called back in a false cheerful tone. She didn't trust Caitlin at all. Lily spied her parents. She hugged Remus and Michelle before heading over to them. Remus spied his parents and took Michelle's hand. They headed over to them. Michelle realized that Remus took after his father with looks and overall physique. Mrs. Lupin was really pretty with shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes. They were both dressed in Muggle clothing. Mr. Lupin was dressed in jeans and a burgundy sweater and a black parka. Mrs. Lupin was also dressed in jeans and a green sweater under a black women's pea coat. Her hair was blowing softly over her shoulders.

Remus and Michelle stood in front of them. Remus gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then hugged his father.

"Mum? Dad? This is Michelle," Remus introduced proudly gently pushing Michelle forward.

Mrs. Lupin stepped forward and gently put her arms around Michelle's shoulders. "Welcome dear. I hope you will just relax and make yourself at home,"

Mr. Lupin took Michelle and Remus' luggage and they began walking toward the parking lot. They approached a silver sedan and as they got closer, Michelle realized that it was a Mercedes Benz S600, an expensive Muggle car. Mr. Lupin put their things into the trunk and then closed it. Michelle was quickly ushered into the back seat. Remus was sitting next to her. The back doors were closed and Mr. and Mrs. Lupin climbed into the front seats and closed their doors as well. Remus reached up behind his right shoulder and pulled the seat belt on across his chest. He buckled it in. Michelle did the same. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were also seat belted in and Mr. Lupin started the car. He put it in drive and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," Michelle said gently as she took in how soft the tan leather seating was.

"It's not a problem, dear," Mrs. Lupin said kindly. "It's a shame that your parents had decided to go away for Christmas. What an uncanny coincidence."

"Uncanny indeed," Michelle muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Remus.

Remus gave her a sympathetic look. He knew how much this hurt Michelle the fact that her parents wanted to spend some time by themselves then be with her on Christmas.

Michelle looked out the window. The city scenery began diminishing and rolling moors replaced it.

"We live on the outskirts," Remus explained leaning close to her. "We have a pretty good sized property."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. _Why doesn't that surprise me? _

It seemed to her that the Lupins had money. Sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed when Mr. Lupin pulled onto a gravel driveway. There was a two story blue and white colonial style house with a wrap around porch, an arc driveway in front that had a large stone canopy over the middle of it where the car was parked in the shade. The window shutters were a beautiful sky blue color. Rose bushes hugged the front of the house and a well manicured lawn stretched until it hit the beginning of a moor in the distance. Michelle's eyes were wide. Remus never told her or the Marauders as far as she knew that his family was rich. Mr. Lupin pulled the car under the canopy and then shut off the engine. Everyone unbuckled themselves and pushed open their doors. Michelle got out and stood behind the opened back door behind the driver's seat and just looked around, taking it all in.

Remus closed his door and so did his parents. Michelle finally closed the door and Mr. Lupin went around to the back of the sedan to get their luggage out. Mrs. Lupin led them inside.

"Make yourself at home," Mrs. Lupin said softly as she led them into the living room. Michelle sat down on the couch. The living room was painted a wine color with a white border. The carpet was the same wine color. The rich dark maple furniture accented the wall color nicely. A coffee table was in the center of the sofa and a matching loveseat with floral print fabric. To the right, was an entertainment center where a stereo, and a flat screen plasma TV was hanging on the wall just above it.

A large eat-in kitchen, was off to the left was done entirely in a modern day pattern and there was a marble topped island in the center of it. A side-by-side refrigerator, as well as a dishwasher and a microwave set off the appliances.

There was a staircase to the right next to the dining room which was next to the kitchen. The stairs were carpeted.

Mr. Lupin came in and once he was inside, he magicked the trunks to float upstairs. He turned to Michelle.

"Your bedroom is right across from Remus'," he explained softly. "Just don't go into the basement tomorrow."

Michelle looked at him. "Why sir?" she asked.

Mr. Lupin hesitated as though searching for the right explanation. "It's being renovated. Dangerous stuff down there," he said finally giving he a smile.

Michelle looked at Remus and immediately it dawned on her. Remus hadn't told his parents that he'd told her about being a werewolf.

"Sure," Michelle said.

"Remus? Why don't you show Michelle her bedroom?" Mrs. Lupin said brightly.

"Yeah," Remus said and beckoned Michelle to follow him. They headed up the staircase. Remus stood in front of a door just off to the right. He grabbed the door knob and turned it. Michelle stood beside him and stepped into the room.

The floor was lined with dark blue carpeting; the walls were done in the most palest blue with a scalloped border. There was a maple wood sleigh bed against the wall with a blue and white floral quilt and sapphire sheets. An entertainment center was to the left with a TV as well. A desk was against the corner where a computer system was. Michelle was in awe. She'd never seen anything so lovely. Finally she found her voice and turned to Remus.

"Why didn't you tell me your family was rich?" she asked angrily and confused. "Do James, Sirius, Peter and Lily know about this?"

Remus leaned against the door frame and folded his arms over his chest. "Because I don't want you to treat me differently and no…you're the first to know." he replied staring into Michelle's eyes. "But please don't tell the Marauders just yet. I'm going to tell them when the time is right."

"When the time is right? You've known them for 6 years now," Michelle scoffed.

Remus' expression fell and immediately Michelle felt guilty. She was just so upset over her parents that she didn't mean to snap at Remus like that. She exhaled and just stepped closer to Remus and threw her arms around him hugging him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I'm still a bit tense about this whole 'cruise' thing my parents went on."

Remus hugged her tightly. "It's alright. I totally understand. Listen, get dressed and freshen up then come down for dinner,"

Remus released Michelle and gave her a kiss before turning and heading back downstairs. Michelle closed the door and headed over to her trunk. She pulled out a pair of white jogging pants and a pink tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. She headed into the bathroom.

Remus was so happy and ecstatic that Michelle was staying with them. His feelings toward her intensified and he knew that when he graduated he wanted to marry her. Werewolves mated for life. Remus wasn't about to tell his parents that he'd slept with Michelle yet. He would tell them later on though.

Michelle quickly showered and pulled on the clothes. Her hair was left damp and fluffed around her shoulders. She headed back downstairs.

At dinner, the Lupins wanted to hear all about Michelle's family. Michelle's parents had gone so far as put up her 3 year old sister for adoption simply because they had no time to devote to her. When Michelle had gotten the letter to Hogwarts, they were thrilled and happy that she would be away for the entire 7 years of study and home only on the holidays. Michelle had to admit, she was also relieved as well. She missed her little sister greatly and often thought about her. Both the Lupins were in total shock as they heard this and couldn't understand how parents could be so cold. Remus was watching Michelle closely as she broke down and excused herself from desert.

Michelle flung herself face down on the bed and she ended up crying herself to sleep. Remus knew better than to go after her. He knew she needed her space and respected that.

She woke up what seemed like hours later. She yawned and glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. It read 11 PM.

_God I'd been asleep for nearly 5 hours or so, _she thought and decided to go find Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. She felt bad for just abruptly getting up from the table like that at dinner. She found them in the living room watching TV. Remus was no where to be seen.

"Sleep well, honey?" Mr. Lupin asked looking up at her with a kind face.

"Yeah," Michelle said. "I just wanted to apologize for just getting up like that earlier at dinner. It was rude."

"Earlier at dinner?" Mrs. Lupin asked frowning. "You missed dinner dear. You left the table yesterday. You slept all day. Remus told us not to bother you."

Michelle's stomach grumbled hungrily.

"If you'd like, I can make you something to eat," Mr. Lupin offered.

"That sounds wonderful, but first I'd like to take a walk if that's okay?" Michelle asked.

"Sure," he said. "Just stick to the path."

"Where's Remus?"

"He's on an errand," Mrs. Lupin said quickly. Michelle grabbed her hooded jogging jacket, black, and pulled it on. She zippered it up halfway and then headed outside.

It was pitch black out with the only exception of the full moonlight above her illuminating the moor a head of her. A little path was there and she followed it. The night air was chilly and her breath came out in puffs of steam as she exhaled. A think mist also floated and snaked around the grass creating a spooky atmosphere. Michelle knew that Remus probably changed into the wolf by now. Just then, a horrible sounding howl cut through the darkness like a knife causing her to stop walking. It also sent chills up her spine. The howl rose up again and Michelle felt fear gripping her chest. She turned and slowly began heading back the way she came. She felt like she was being watched now and heard low growls coming from the darkness, but she couldn't tell if it was behind her or in front of her. Suddenly, something huge jumped on her knocking her face down into the grass. She flipped herself over and stared right into the face of a black wolf with ice blue eyes. The cold, wet, black nose was inches from hers and the blue eyes had a cool lust in them.

"Remus," Michelle sighed feeling her heart rate decreasing. "You scared the shit out of me!"

She went to get up but the black wolfs ears flattened out sideways and it lifted the upper lip of its snout, lowering the bottom lip, exposing four white canines and incisors at her. It snarled and stood with its head lowered, front paws spread slightly and its hackles raised. It was in an attack position.

"R-Remus?" Michelle stammered slowly backing up. "It's me. What's wrong?"

The wolf snarled again and leapt into the air. Michelle screamed and threw her arms up over her face protectively. The wolf hit her like a small truck. She was knocked onto her back on the grass. The wolf was standing over her and snapped its jaws at her, trying to get at her throat. Michelle thrusted her right arm into the wolfs jaws, trying to fend him off. Michelle felt the teeth sinking into the material of her jacket and she heard the tearing sound. Another bite and that would be her skin.

She screamed again and that's when a second wolf appeared. This one was gray and white and had amber/jaundice colored eyes. The gray wolf charged the black one, knocking it off her and the two wolves began fighting viciously. Michelle scrambled to her feet and ran for her life.

The next morning, Remus, in human form, was sitting in the living room holding a piece of Michelle's hooded jacket. The police office was now talking to his parents. When he'd changed early this morning, he'd found the piece of material as well as a lot of blood that stained the grass. He told his parents that he thought Michelle was attacked by some kind of 'wild dog' and they called the police and told them that theory. He naturally told his parents that he thought HE'D attacked her or feared it, but they weren't going to tell the police officer that. So they came up with the 'wild dog' scenario and the fact that Michelle hadn't come back from her walk.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and Michelle walked in. Her right arm was exposed, dirt and mud smudged the front of her jacket, jeans, her throat and face. Her hair was dirt smudged and bits of grass clung in it. She was unharmed but she looked sick to her stomach. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin rushed forward to hug her.

"Oh good Lord!" Mrs. Lupin cried hugging her carefully. "Thank God you're alright! We were so worried!"

The officer tipped the brim of his cap seeing that things were okay before he left. Once Mrs. Lupin released Michelle, they sat down on the couch. Remus was sitting on the loveseat and felt immense relief flooding over him. This is what he'd feared…that he changed and attacked her. When he'd woken up , he wasn't in the cage in the basement. Somehow he'd broken loose and gotten outside. Suppose he'd attacked an innocent person? Or even Michelle.

"What happened?" Remus asked her. "When I changed I found this along with tons of blood on the grass."

He held out the piece of material from her jacket. His parents looked at him shocked. He nodded.

"She knows about me being a werewolf," he explained. "I told her."

The Lupins nodded.

"She won't tell anyone, don't worry," he reassured them more.

"T-the black wolf was just about to attack me when this gray wolf appeared and they began fighting. The gray wolf had pinned the black wolf down and it tore out its throat. See, I ran and fell into a mud puddle, but I ended up running in circles and I ended up running right back to the same spot. After that, I passed out," Michelle said.

"We're just glad you're alright!" Remus said hugging her tightly glad that his worst fear hadn't come true. Michelle hugged him back. She only hoped that when they returned to Hogwarts, things would be different.


	10. The Final Word

ENIGMA

Chapter 10-The Final Word

A few days later, a news report came across the television. A man's body had been found on the West Moor. His throat had been torn out. Police picked up the 'wild dog' theory and they put out a warning and a curfew.

A wallet sized picture of the man filled the screen. Michelle looked at Remus, wondering if he might've recognized the man on the TV.

Remus shook his head. "I have no idea who that is,"

But they all figured and knew that that man was the black wolf Remus had killed.

A week later, Remus and Michelle packed their things to head back to Hogwarts. Michelle secretly wasn't looking forward to it.

"Don't worry," Remus said reading her anxious expression correctly. "I'm sure things will've toned down by now."

Michelle didn't think so but didn't talk about it. The morning arrived and the Lupins drove Remus and Michelle to Kings Cross. They hugged and kissed Remus and Michelle good-bye. Michelle was going to miss them. She enjoyed her stay and finally was able to settle down and relax and enjoy herself. They gave her wonderful presents. Mrs. Lupin had bought her a beautiful necklace and matching earrings while Mr. Lupin bought her a book on Herbology, the newest edition.

Remus gave her a charm bracelet with little wolf charms dangling from it. They met up with Lily and boarded the train. They entered a compartment and sat down. Shortly, Caitlin entered and they began talking about their holiday.

Caitlin got the vibe that Michelle didn't trust her or liked her very much. She also knew what Michelle was and what she was going to do. She wanted to warn Remus and the Marauders, but she decided not to say anything right now. She wanted to get them on the side and talk to them in private. She knew Michelle had caused the windows to implode last semester, but she didn't turn her in because then she'd expose what she was as well as she couldn't risk it.

"So," Caitlin said brightly. "How was your holiday?"

"Good," Remus said. "Yours?"

"Good," Caitlin replied then turned her attention to Michelle. "What about you? Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Yeah," Michelle said. "I had a really wonderful time."

About an hour or so, they arrived at Hogwarts. Michelle felt a sense of dread as the huge castle came into view. Remus sensed her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sure things will be alright."

"I hope so," Michelle muttered.

They disembarked the train and climbed into the horseless carriages that took them to the castle.

They entered the castle and headed right for the Great Hall. James and Sirius were whispering to one another quietly. Peter was just staring off into space. Caitlin waved at them before heading over to the Hufflepuff table. Remus, Michelle and Lily took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey you two," Lily said eyeing Sirius and James warily. "Why are you whispering?"

"We pranked the Slytherins and Hufflepuff," Sirius whispered grinning at her. "Just watch and learn. They have got to learn that they can't get away with tormenting Michelle and not have consequences."

Michelle had to admit, she wondered what exactly they did to them.

Dumbledore made his usual announcements and then the food magically appeared. Everyone began helping themselves to their dinner. But as Michelle and the others watched, the Slytherin table and Hufflepuff table, their plates filled with a brownish mud.

Several of the students cried out.

"Eww! This stuff stinks!"

"What IS this?"

"What's going on?"

Michelle looked at Sirius and James. They broke into identical grins.

"We must thank those dragons for their lovely donations," Sirius said mockingly to James.

"Please tell me that's not…" Lily's voice trailed off.

"Yep, it's dragon poo," James said proudly.

Remus turned his head and coughed, trying to cover a laugh, but it was no use. Michelle had to admit it was hilarious. But the funny thing was that each time the students used their wand to clear their plates, more appeared and in heavier piles. Some of it actually fell onto their laps. Disgusted cries rang out from both the Slytherin table and Hufflepuff. Caitlin got a load of it smudge on the front of her uniform. Remus had to admit, he felt a bit bad seeing her covered in it. She didn't seem like a bad person and she wasn't joining in on Michelle's tormenting either. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table were rolling with laughter as the scent of the dragon poo floated across the Hall.

Professor McGonagall got up and ushered both houses from the Hall as the rest of the Professors worked to wipe the charm off the tables.

"That was awesome," James said laughing the tears of laughter from his eyes. "I think the best we'd done in years."

"That didn't top the 1st year Slytherin we glued to the toilet though," Sirius mused as he reflected on the memory. "And blowing up that inflatable doll and sticking it in Snivellus' bed that time. I'm still amazed at how we'd gotten the Slytherin password."

"That 1st year Slytherin turned out to be useful after all," James smirked.

They both sniggered.

Michelle shook her head. They were something else those two.

Finally, the mayhem in the Hall settled down and everyone was back to normal. The Slytherin houses and the Hufflepuff houses were back to their normal selves, although a few of them still reeked of the dragon poo.

After that, they all headed back to their common rooms.

They lounged around the fire and just sighed, knowing that in a few months it would be the end of the year and then they'd be going into their 7th and final year. Michelle was not going to miss this place. Most of her memories were bad and involved the tormenting and teasing, most of whom at first were from the Marauders. But they came around and saw the errors of their ways and now she found them to be one of her best friends in the world. She looked at them fondly. Sirius and James were still reminiscing about their previous pranks. Peter was talking with Lily about graduating and what she wanted to do when she left. Michelle's eyes landed on Remus. He gave her a private wink and reached across the table, taking her hand in his and gently stroking it with his thumb. She felt herself smiling.

Remus had an idea. He knew he was making the right choice and he wanted to ask her to marry him. He hadn't told his parents but the night he said he was going into London for a book on Lycanthropy, he'd actually visited the jewelry store and picked out a diamond engagement ring. He'd been saving his allowance to buy a very rare book on werewolves but he decided that marrying Michelle was more important than some book. Besides, he already knew enough about wolves and werewolves. He knew that there was no cure for the curse, just treatment. It didn't bother him one bit as he wasn't going to let it run his life. Michelle loved him more than life for HIM…not the stupid curse. He'd fallen in love with her and he began remembering when he'd first met her during their 1st year.

She had been sitting in the library. Remus had gone to do some research for Potions. He'd accidentally tripped over her school bag. She had been so upset and felt guilty that she offered to buy him a new ink bottle as his had gotten crushed as his bag hit the floor. They sat together and talked and immediately hit it off. They became really close after that and grew a really good, strong friendship. Remus then had introduced her to the Marauders, but for some reason, they didn't take to Michelle as easily as Remus had, but Lily certainly did. The three of them had become good friends. The Marauders had oddly began picking on Michelle and many a time, Remus had to snap at them to stop.

It had gotten so cruel and mean that Remus was sure they were going to harm her for real. But then, Remus had threatened to leave them that if they cared about him, they'd stop picking on Michelle. Of course, Sirius had gone two faced but then they came around and now they were one of his best friends and they all got along and were now really tight knit.

Remus was going to have to think of the right time to ask her, and he decided he couldn't wait anymore and leaned forward over the table.

"Michelle? Can I talk to you please?" he whispered.

"Sure," Michelle said nodding.

Remus got up and Michelle followed him. They left the Great Hall. Remus walked over to the opened corridor where archways lined it opened. A cold gust of wind blew in causing Michelle to shiver.

Remus reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small black velvet box. Michelle's heart pounded.

"Michelle," Remus began getting down on one knee in front of her.

Michelle's eyes filled with happy tears as she knew what he was going to ask.

"Will you marry me?" Remus asked opened the little box and exposing a beautiful diamond ring.

Michelle nodded happily. Remus broke into a grin and slipped the ring onto her finger. They hugged and then headed back into the Great Hall to tell James, Sirius, Peter and Lily.

They were so happy for them. Lily gushed on about dresses and how big they wanted the entire wedding to be. Michelle couldn't be happier. Little did she know, that the happiness would vanish.

The end of the year approached. There was a mixture of sadness, anticipation and happiness around the castle. Professor Dumbledore had arranged for an "End Of The Year" dance. Remus and Michelle exchanged looks. Caitlin had been right about the dance and that was creepy in itself.

Once again, the Hall was decorated in a winter theme. Fake snow fell from the magical ceiling and covered the floor in a dusting. Tables were set up for couples and a band had been hired called "The Cauldron Stirrers". They were a really good band.

Remus and Michelle were dancing, having a great time and they were excited about the aspect of getting married. They began talking about it excitedly and happily.

Suddenly, in the middle of the dance, Peter got up on stage. He magically enhanced his voice so it boomed across the hall.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" he called. The music stopped and all eyes were on him now.

"I know you are all excited about the end of the year, but I have some exciting footage that I think you will all find fascinating," he said.

Michelle and Remus glanced at each other, grinning and was curious as to what footage Peter had.

He turned around and waved his wand. A white film strip came down as those the ones Muggles use to show a movie. Curious and intrigued whispers began floating around. Peter turned his attention back to the students.

"I know most of you are curious as to the REAL reason why Remus and Michelle were late coming back," he said. "Well here's the truth."

Immediately, Remus and Michelle's faces drained of all color. James, Sirius and Lily were stunned as well.

They watched in horror as a movie came onto the screen. There was Remus and Michelle under the blanket right in the very private moment. Michelle heard James curse under his breath at Peter, and Sirius swore. Lily was speechless.

"Tell me that isn't precious," Peter called in a sarcastic tone. "Remus actually enjoying screwing a pig. I thought he'd be more than likely to mate with his own species."

Peals of laughter rang out now.

"PETER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Sirius yelled angrily at him.

"Yeah well, they Slytherins were right after all, weren't they?" Peter snapped. "Michelle is a piece of shit, a waste of breathing space…vapor! She had no business hanging with us!"

"She's a human being you twit!" James roared back at him. "She had every right to be friends with us!"

"After you did all the tormenting!" Peter retorted.

"Yes but we realized we were wrong!" Sirius shouted. "How could you betray us, Peter!?"

Michelle was beginning to hyperventilate. Caitlin was sitting across from them, watching everything. She couldn't believe how mean that was. But she knew what was coming and quickly got up and headed toward the exit. She had tried to warn Remus and the Marauders that something bad was going to happen at the dance, but they didn't listen to her. Just as she hit the double doors, they suddenly slammed shut. Caitlin jiggled the handles, but they were locked. Caitlin slowly turned around.

Michelle was standing up now. Her arms rigid at her sides and her hands opened flat against her thighs. Her eyes were locked straight a head. Remus was energetically waving a hand in front of her face, but Michelle was unresponsive. Caitlin caught sight of an engagement ring on Michelle's finger and immediately knew what that meant.

All around, the doors to the Great Hall snapped shut and locked. Confused cries went around and everyone headed toward the doors, trying to open them.

"They're locked!" a 4th year Ravenclaw girl cried.

Teachers tried the 'Alohamora' charm, but they didn't work. Caitlin kept watching as Michelle was still unmoving. The floating candles suddenly dropped from the ceiling, igniting the fabric hanging for each house. Panic cries soon filled the room. Everyone was scrambling to get out, but the doors were locked. James, Sirius and Lily got to their feet. Remus went to touch Michelle's shoulder, but was thrown backward by an invisible force through one of the glass panes on the windows. He crashed through them and landed on the grass outside on his back. Glass showered him and he quickly covered his face protectively.

James looked at Sirius with fear. Michelle was walking toward Peter, who was frozen in fear in front of the Head tables. The fire began getting out of control. The teachers' attempts to put the fires out, failed miserably. James, Sirius and Lily frantically tried to open one of the doors. Michelle's head snapped toward them. The door opened. Caitlin, James, Sirius and Lily fled outside, but when they turned around to help the others, the door was snapped shut again.

"Michelle!" James shouted pounding on the door. "Please come on!"

Michelle ignored him and kept walking right for Peter. The movie screen behind them was now on fire and drooped to the floor burning. The teachers had Apparated some of the students out, but there was still plenty locked inside.

Michelle moved her head to the left and one of the house tables came speeding toward Peter, the edge slamming into his stomach and pinning him against the wall. He was trapped and cringed. A thick ribbon of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. Michelle kept walking toward him and glanced down at a large shard of glass. It rose off the ground and hovered a moment.

"N-no please," Peter pleaded weakly.

Michelle ignored him and the shard of glass shot right into his chest. His body jerked for the moment before it relaxed and fell forward, his face resting against the top of the table. Burning beams began falling, crushing some of the students. Michelle looked up in time to see one of them falling directly on her. She felt the beam pin her across her abdomen. All around her the fire intensified and all she heard was the crackling of the fire and cries around her before blackness swallowed her up.

Outside, Remus carefully got to his feet. He dusted off the glass pieces and looked into the Hall. The flames were licking the ceiling now. He was oddly unharmed and rushed back into the castle.

James, Sirius, Lily and Caitlin were standing outside the doors to the Great Hall, pounding on them urgently.

"What's going on?" Remus asked coming up behind them.

"Oh Remus thank God you're alright!" Lily cried hugging him.

"Where's Michelle?" Remus demanded, hugging Lily back.

"She's still in there," Sirius said grimly. "Mate, I think she started the fire."

"We've got to get her out of there!" Remus cried as he used all of his werewolf strength and used his shoulder as a battering ram. The door finally broke opened and they entered the Hall, but they had to shield themselves from the flames. The Hall was silent now. There was no more cries but the crackling of the flames. Remus spied Michelle trapped under a beam.

He ran over to her and crouched down beside her. He coughed, as the smoke began sticking in his throat. He tried to lift the beam, but it was no use. James and Sirius rushed over.

Combined with the three of them, they managed to lift the beam off her. Remus picked Michelle up and carried her out of the burning Hall.


	11. The Truth

ENIGMA

Chapter 11-The Truth

Remus laid Michelle down on her back on the floor in the corridor. Lily began sobbing hysterically. Michelle's eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Sirius leaned against the wall and his left leg bounced nervously. James was pale white and he kept his arm around Lily. Remus straddled Michelle, who had smoke residue on her white dress and smudged on her cheeks.

Remus pulled off the jacket of his tuxedo and just tossed it aside. Lily's dress was also smudged with the smoke residue and she was still crying, smearing mascara down her cheeks in thin streaks.

James and Sirius were also in tuxedos. Remus put his ear over Michelle's nose and mouth, feeling for any sign of breathing. There was none.

Caitlin watched and sobbed as well. She was shaking badly. She suddenly felt cold all over.

Remus began doing Muggle CPR on her and Mouth-to-Mouth resuscitation.

"Come on," Remus pleaded trying to keep his voice from shaking badly, but it was a losing battle. "Don't give up on me, Michelle."

Lily and Caitlin just sobbed. James held Lily close to him.

Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Carter rushed forward.

The fire was still burning inside the Hall. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand at the fire and it went out.

"What on earth happened?" Professor McGonagall cried clearly shaken and horrified.

"We don't know!" Sirius said. His voice was wobbly. "The candles just fell from the ceiling and ignited everything."

Remus continued doing CPR on Michelle, but after 15 minutes, Michelle was showing no signs of life.

"Come on dammit!" Remus cried as he did another 5 chest compresses on Michelle. He did Mouth-to mouth on her again, but still nothing. Professor Dumbledore gently put his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"I'm afraid she's gone," he said quietly.

"No," Remus said angrily as he kept it up.

"She's gone, pal," James said as his voice cracked. Sirius was looking away, but he was also crying. James broke down also. Lily and James held onto each other as they cried. Caitlin sobbed even harder now. She was crying hard.

"NO!" Remus howled as James pulled Remus off Michelle, but Remus fought against James' grip.

But eventually, Remus gave in. James hugged Remus as he cried. Remus felt as though a part of him went up in flames along with the Hall. Michelle, his world, the person he loved more than life, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and who was just about to marry him, was dead.

Professor Dumbledore magicked Michelle's body onto an invisible stretcher and they headed up to the hospital wing.

About 50 students had perished in the fire including Peter. Their bodies were also in the hospital wing and every single parent was contacted about what happened. Remus was absolutely devastated.

Professor Dumbledore urged him to stay in the hospital wing over night for observation because of his emotional state. Madam Pomfrey gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion and he dozed off right away.

When he woke up the next morning, the 50 students that had been burned so badly that they were unrecognizable, had been taken from the hospital wing. The only ones that were in the wing now were Remus and Michelle, whose body was lying on a cot across from him. James, Lily, Sirius and Caitlin came to see him.

"Hey pal," James said gently. "How are you feeling?"

Lily's eyes were red and blood shot. She'd been up all night crying as most of the girls in the dorm. About 5 from their house had been killed in the blaze. Severus Snape had managed to evade serious burns by putting a charm on himself. He only escaped with 3rd degree burns on his legs and chest area.

Remus slowly sat up in bed. His tuxedo was tousled and wrinkled. His green eyes were puffy and blood shot as well. He'd been crying so much his body felt exhausted and his head ached. Caitlin looked pretty bad also.

They sat around him on the edge of his cot. Caitlin sat on the empty cot next to him and crossed her legs. She hugged herself and just bit her bottom lip.

"How do you think I feel? I lost Michelle! Someone I loved very much…more than life!" Remus snapped sharply.

James didn't reply but hung his head low. Sirius had cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He began really feeling overwhelming guilt that he and James tormented Michelle all those years when they could've known her for much longer. Instead, they were so self absorbed that they picked on her for no reason. They really had no reason to torment her. They thought at the time that it was hilarious…now, they saw just how mean and cruel they really were. Now, Michelle was dead.

Remus was in denial right now. James and Sirius knew that first there was denial, then anger, then the overwhelming grief. They were concerned that Remus would go overboard or do something rash…like harm himself.

"What happened?" Caitlin croaked out. "What caused the candles to fall?"

Everyone just shook their head. Madam Pomfrey came over to them.

"Hello dears," she said kindly. "I checked over Michelle. I have some disturbing news. Can I talk to Mr. Lupin alone please?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of them," Remus muttered.

Madam Pomfrey's expression darkened.

"I'm sorry dear, but Michelle had been pregnant,"

Everyone's jaws dropped in surprise and shock. Remus couldn't move.

"P-pregnant?" he stammered. "H-how…?"

"Well, I'm sure your parents told you about that area," Madam Pomfrey said lightly and gently. "But yes she was pregnant."

Caitlin began sobbing again. It was so sad. Michelle had been carrying a life and it was taken both from her and the baby.

She decided to tell them the truth now about Michelle and herself.

"Why are you so upset?" Sirius demanded looking at Caitlin. There were tears in his blue eyes. "You hardly knew her."

"That doesn't mean I wanted her to die!" Caitlin sobbed angrily. "I know what really happened with the windows blowing in last semester and I know what happened here tonight!"

They all watched her.

Caitlin sobbed again. "I know what Michelle was…I know how she caused the fire tonight and those windows to blow in,"

"She couldn't have started the fire," Remus said coldly. "There was no way she could've made those windows blow in."

Caitlin nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"But she did," Caitlin said her voice shaking violently. "Because she had Telekinesis."

Madam Pomfrey had left the hospital wing for a moment, leaving them alone.

"Telekinesis?" Lily sobbed raising her eyes to Caitlin's. "Isn't that the ability to manipulate solid objects?"

Caitlin nodded as the tears continued to stream down. "Yes. Haven't you ever noticed strange things exploding without any explanation? Or any solid object moving by itself whenever Michelle was angry, or scared?"

Remus froze. He remembered the glass vase on the mantle piece exploding the afternoon that James and Sirius had tormented her in the common room. Then the candle stick snapping in two in the corridor and then the afternoon when Michelle stood up to Mary in the classroom. She had been angry and sure enough, that's when the windows had blow in.

Remus looked at Caitlin.

"And how do you know this? Michelle never told us anything about being telekinetic," he asked.

Caitlin's lower lip trembled. "Because I'm psychic,"

Sirius snorted. James just shook his head. Lily was silent however.

"Don't you remember on the train? That look I got as I shook Michelle's hand? That was me having a vision! Didn't I tell you lot to sit by an exit? It's Michelle's fault she didn't tell you lot about her 'power'," Caitlin sobbed.

"That could've been a coincidence!" James said angrily.

Remus got up and grabbed Caitlin by the throat. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Don't you dare blame this on Michelle," he growled as his green eyes flashed.

Caitlin gasped, trying to get her breath.

"Remus, let go pal!" Sirius said alarmed as he got up and stood behind Remus. Remus' grip was tightening around Caitlin's throat, and he was choking her air supply off. Caitlin's eyes continued to swell with tears between being upset about what happened and the fact that she was having trouble breathing.

"Let go," James said also getting up.

Caitlin let out a strangled gasp and Remus finally let go. James and Sirius forced Remus to sit back down. Caitlin bent over, wheezing and sucking in air. Her blond hair fell forward as she was bent over.

"I know this is hard for you to accept," she croaked out as her voice was rough and dry. "But it's the truth. Sirius, I know you were in love with Michelle also. James, I know you love Lily and plan on marrying her at the end of the year."

They looked at Caitlin startled. There was no way she could've known James' plan. He didn't even tell Sirius or Remus yet.

Caitlin then turned her eyes onto Remus.

"I know what really happened in the Shrieking Shack as well," she said. "Even before they played that horrible and mean prank."

"Did you know Peter would betray us?" Remus asked as his voice shook again.

Caitlin nodded. "I knew it last month when I had a vision,"

"So why didn't you tell us? We could've prevented this!" Remus demanded angrily.

Caitlin had tears streaming down her cheeks even more. "Because would you have believed me? You don't even believe me now! How was I going to tell you one of your best friends was about to pull the meanest and cruelest prank ever? You didn't even believe me when I warned you something bad was going to happen at the dance!"

They were silent. She was right of course and that only caused Remus to be even angrier with himself.

"But why'd she set the Hall on fire?" Lily sobbed.

"Because I think she had enough of the tormenting and wanted to have the final word," Caitlin said quietly.

Remus looked over at Michelle's body. He felt tears forming in his eyes and just slumped against Lily. Lily wrapped her arms around him and held him as he pressed his face into her shoulder and cried.

Madam Pomfrey ushered them all out of the hospital wing. That night she gave Remus another Dreamless Sleep potion.

Around midnight, Remus woke up to heaviness on the end of his cot. He opened his eyes and Michelle was sitting there, dressed in the dress she wore to the dance. But her skin and dress were clean.

"Michelle!" Remus cried as he reached out to grab her, but his hands went right through her even though she looked solid.

"Hi Remus," Michelle said softly.

Remus looked puzzled as he tried to touch her again, but his hands went right through her. He also glanced behind her. Her body was still lying on the cot with a white sheet drawn up covering her face but he knew it was her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I came back to tell you good-bye," Michelle said softly. "And I'm sorry for not telling you I was telekinetic."

"Why didn't you?" Remus asked hurt. "I loved you and told you my secret."

Michelle sighed.

"Because I secretly hoped it would just go away," she explained. "But after the windows blew in, I realized I couldn't control it anymore. What if my anger really went out of control? I could've hurt you or Lily, or James or Sirius. I didn't want to take that chance. Please don't be mad at me. And Caitlin is telling you the truth…she is psychic. I'm sorry I didn't trust her. I realize now that she was only trying to help and protect."

Remus' eyes filled with tears. "I miss you so much,"

Michelle reached out and gently touched Remus on the cheek. He felt a warm sensation there.

"I'm not mad," he said his voice cracking all over again.

Michelle smiled. "You would've made a great Dad,"

Hearing that only tore his heart to pieces even more. Michelle leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

Remus woke up abruptly and looked around the hospital wing. It was silent and dark. Only the crescent moonlight came through the window and created bars on the floor. He looked at the cot across from him. Michelle's body was gone.

The following week, there was a funeral that was held for the students that perished in the fire. Dumbledore magically fixed the Great Hall, but there were still sections that were still charred and it still smelled of smoke and worst of all, death.

The Slytherins lost the majority. Then it was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Some of the students refused to eat in there anymore and had taken to having their meals delivered to their common rooms.

Remus had to admit, it was a good idea.

Outside right against the Hall in the grass, was a small memorial that was set up. It was a statue of each of the houses all intertwined. Everyone stood outside holding white roses. Remus glanced toward the Hufflepuffs. Caitlin was crying softly too.

Caitlin had pulled some of her hair back and fastened it with a barrette but some of the shorter strands had come loose and billowed in the cold air. Their breaths came out in puffs of steam as they exhaled. Caitlin looked up and caught Remus watching her. Her eyes glistened with tears in the sunlight. Remus began feeling guilty for grabbing her throat like that and he went over to her, ignoring the hisses of James and Sirius.

He stood next to her. He was so tall that he towered over her slightly.

"I'm sorry I grabbed your throat like that," Remus said quietly as Dumbledore said a prayer.

"It's okay," Caitlin said. Her voice had managed to return to normal now. "I understand that you were angry, hurt and devastated."

She glanced at James and Sirius, who were giving her death glares. Lily was sobbing into James' chest.

"I gather your friends don't like me much right now," she said sadly.

"They're just upset," Remus said quietly. "They don't mean it."

They all began stepping forward and putting the rose on the memorial. When that was over, they headed back into the castle.

The end of the year approached even though all of the students weren't really looking forward to coming back next year as their friends were not going to be with them. Remus mostly dreaded facing another whole long year without Michelle by his side. She had been the one he wanted to marry…now, it wasn't going to happen.

Madam Pomfrey had sent the bodies back to their families for proper burials. Remus packed his bags that morning like a robot. It was as if his whole life was now just there…that there was no meaning in it without Michelle.

The Hogwarts Express arrived and everyone climbed aboard. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus entered a compartment and sat down.

Everyone boarded and the train began pulling away from the station. Remus looked out the window at the castle as it grew smaller and smaller as the train pulled further and further away from it.


	12. Deja Vu

ENIGMA

Part II-The 7th Year

Chapter 12-Déjà vu

Remus stood on platform 9 and ¾ the following September. He leaned against the trolley that was loaded with his luggage and trunk. His features had sharpened greatly and he was a lot more leaner and agile.

His parents were crushed when they learned what had happened. They knew how much Remus had cared for Michelle.

Michelle's parents had indeed buried her properly. But Remus suspected that they were somewhat relieved that now they could concentrate on nothing but themselves. That only made him irate.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him from behind. He managed to catch himself from falling by gripping the trolley's handle.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" a girl's voice cried sounding upset. "Are you alright?"

Remus looked up and froze. He swore he was looking at Michelle. He shut his eyes briefly and then opened them. Nope. The girl was still there.

"Um…yeah I'm fine," he stammered still completely stunned.

"Ugh, where are my manners," the girl said brightly extending her hand out. "My name is Emma Carlson."

Remus took her hand and shook it. "Remus Lupin,"

Emma's chocolate brown eyes twinkled. "Nice to meet you. I'm such a retard. I hope I didn't hurt you in anyway?"

Remus shook his head. "No, seriously I'm fine,"

He studied her. "Are you new to Hogwarts?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. My parents just moved here and I got the acceptance letter. I was originally in Ireland and had 6 years of magical study so I just transferred here for my seventh year,"

Remus nodded.

Just then, he caught sight of Caitlin. She certainly looked even prettier than last year. She spied him and waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

Remus suddenly realized Emma was talking to him.

"Oh I'm sorry," he apologized feeling bad. "You were saying?"

Emma grinned at him. "That your girlfriend? The blond girl?"

Remus shook his head. "No, she's just someone I knew from last year. My girlfriend died last year in a fire,"

Emma's expression changed to sympathetic. "The fire in the Great Hall? Yeah it was all over _Witch Weekly_ and the _Daily Prophet_,"

Remus was amazed.

"Did they say what actually caused it?" he asked innocently.

Emma shook her head. "No. They aren't sure,"

Remus felt a bit of relief flood over him.

They boarded the train.

Emma and Remus entered an empty compartment. The pistons began slowly pumping and gradually the train picked up speed. Remus stared out the window at the scenery passing by. Moors stretched endlessly for miles on either side. The sky was cloudy and grey.

Emma was sitting across from him. He noticed that she looked a lot like Michelle. His heart gave a sad wrench.

"Um, I'm sorry to ask you this, but who are your parents?" Remus asked curiously.

"Oh," Emma said brightly. "You can ask me it's alright. Both my parents are wizards. I was actually a…"

Emma froze. She couldn't just tell him the truth, although he seemed totally trustworthy. There was just something about him that set Emma at ease. But before she went blabbing the truth about her family, she wanted to get to know him first.

"Actually astonished that I'd gotten the letter of acceptance to Hogwarts," Emma finished carefully. "I've heard what a great school this was. My parents had gone here too."

Remus nodded and sensed that there was more to what she wanted to tell him, but for some reason decided against it.

"It's just that you look so much like my girlfriend," he said giving her a watery smile.

Emma's eyes filled with remorse. "Oh. Look, if I bother you, you can just kick me out. I'll stay away from you if it bothers you that much,"

She stood up and went to leave, but Remus shook his head and lightly grabbed her arm.

"No stay," he said. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself. That's all."

Emma nodded and took her seat again.

Just then, the compartment door opened and a Slytherin boy, in his 7th year, stepped in and froze when he saw Emma and Remus.

"Whoa," he said looking at Emma. "This is definitely déjà vu."

Emma looked at him puzzled.

"Why's that?" she inquired.

"Because you look like the freak from last year. She died in the fire thank God," the Slytherin boy said cruelly.

Remus bristled and felt all his emotions starting to boil inside. Emma's eyes filled with coldness and she stood up.

"That has got to be the cruelest thing I've heard from someone," she said stiffly. "No wonder you're in Slytherin. Snakes have cold blood. They're vile and they make a great meal over a barbeque."

Remus looked at Emma stunned.

The Slytherin took a step toward her and got in her face.

"You really should shut that big mouth of yours, bitch," he said icily. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do," Emma said defensively. "I had snake a few months ago. Tasted really good I might add."

The Slytherin went to hit her, but Remus stood up and stepped in between Emma and the Slytherin.

He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Leave the compartment now while you can walk," he growled in a low dangerous tone.

The Slytherin boy turned and with a scowl thrown at Emma, finally left the compartment.

Remus sat back down and so did Emma.

Just as Emma was about to thank Remus, the compartment door opened again. Emma felt her body tensing up in case it was a Slytherin again, but instead, it was two guys and a girl with light auburn hair and emerald green eyes. One of the guys had untidy jet black hair and blue eyes, which were behind a pair of thin black-rimmed glasses. He was dressed in the Gryffindor robes. The other guy had short, wavy thick black hair and hazel blue eyes. He and the girl were also dressed in Gryffindor robes. Remus was as well.

"Remus! How are you pal?" the boy with the glasses asked as he took a seat next to Remus.

The boy with the hazel blue eyes took a seat next to Emma as did the girl with light auburn hair.

"Fine, James," Remus replied softly. "Emma? This is James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans."

He gestured to each of them in turn, starting with the boy sitting next to him.

"Emma Carlson," Emma beamed brightly at them.

"And Remus, you made a mistake," the boy named Sirius said giving him a deadpan expression. "It's not Lily Evans anymore…well, it's more like Lily Evans Potter."

Remus looked at James. "You asked her to marry you?"

James nodded. "And she accepted! Look!"

Lily held out her left hand. On it was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Emma beamed at Lily.

"Congratulations," she said.

Sirius caught the look on Remus' face and slapped Lily's hand down as Remus took to staring out the window.

"Hey," she hissed at him, but with a nod of his head toward Remus' direction, Lily immediately understood and fell silent.

"So Emma," Sirius said turning to her. "Are you new here?"

Emma nodded. "I just transferred here from Ireland actually. I had 6 years of magical study there, so we moved here and I got the acceptance letter,"

Sirius nodded as her Irish brogue was not quiet there, but yet there was a trace of it. It sounded pretty.

Sirius found Emma to be pretty herself. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was hanging around her shoulders in gentle waves and her coffee colored eyes were bright and lively. She was dressed in a tan skirt and a wine colored shirt with a winged collar. Around her neck was a small butterfly necklace and in her ears were matching earrings. She had applied light pink eye shadow on and clear lip gloss.

Sirius also knew that Emma looked almost like Michelle. It had to be killing Remus inside as he knew how completely devastated he'd been. He'd actually had to spend a month in St. Mungo's Mental Health division. He'd been so depressed over Michelle's death that he simply stopped eating again but this time, it was for a week or so. Sirius, James and Lily had gone to visit him each day. Little by little, with support from everyone, he came around again and was somewhat back to himself. But there was still that gap missing in his life.

Remus listened to Emma talking to Sirius, James and Lily. He caught the way Sirius was looking at Emma. He knew right away what Sirius was thinking. Sirius had somehow changed since last year. He became a lot more serious in his work, and normally, he loved flirting with all the girls. Now, he stopped flirting and became a lot more serious with his relationships. Even though he only had one serious girlfriend in all 6 years, he told Remus that he wanted to find 'the right one' much like Remus had with Michelle.

James and Lily had certainly taken the next step. He was happy for them really.

Emma thought Sirius was extremely handsome. She felt herself blushing whenever he'd wink at her. She never had a boyfriend back in Ireland. On one hand, she was hoping this new school would open up new opportunities with schoolwork and new people.

They continued to talk for the remainder of the trip.

When they hit Hogwarts, Emma was immediately in awe over the size of the castle.

A witch dressed in maroon robes greeted them as they disembarked.

"Miss Carlson? Please come with me," she said pleasantly. "I'm Professor McGonagall."

Emma glanced back at her new friends. Remus caught her scared expression.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly. "She just wants to bring you to the Headmaster so he can see which house you'll be staying with. Since you're not a first year, it makes no sense to use the Sorting Hat."

"Mr. Lupin is correct," Professor McGonagall said kindly. "You'll see them in a few minutes."

Emma nodded and followed Professor McGonagall.

Remus, James, Sirius and Lily climbed into the carriages drawn by Threstrals. He was now able to see them. They looked mostly like horses, but more so like dragons.

When they arrived at the castle, they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. The Sorting began for the first years.

Remus just sat at the Gryffindor table scanning the entire Hall. It looked normal now but Remus swore he could still smell the scent of burning flesh and the smoke. He realized he really hated being in here now.

Remus leaned close to James.

"James can you smell that?" he whispered as "Alans, Becky" was made a Gryffindor.

"Smell what pal?" James asked softly.

"Smoke and burning…" Remus' voice trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence but luckily, James knew what he was talking about.

"No," James said shaking his head. "But naturally your sense of smell, hearing and whatnot is ten times sharper."

Remus sighed. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. His gaze shifted to the Hufflepuff table now. He spied Caitlin sitting there, whispering to her friend. Her friend shook her head at something Caitlin had said and then, to Remus' shock and amazement, her friend gave Caitlin a scowl and scooted away from her. Caitlin had a stunned expression on her face. Her hair was slightly wavy now and the fact that some of her hair was pulled back with a barrette and some of the shorter strands had come loose, made her look even prettier. Remus just shook his head, clearing his head of thoughts like that. He missed Michelle so much…but still, he couldn't seem take his eyes off Caitlin. Her coffee brown eyes were filled with disbelief. Then, one of the Slytherins got up from their table and stood behind Caitlin just as the Sorting finished. The Slytherin girl picked up her dish and dumped the food all over Caitlin.

James and Sirius saw this and burst out laughing. Lily just scowled.

Remus was able to hear what the girl said from across the Hall.

"You're a freak just like that Gryffindor last year," she snickered and took her seat again. Caitlin stood up and was covered with gravy, mashed potatoes and meatloaf. It was also sticking in her hair. Caitlin had some mashed potatoes streaking down her cheek.

Everyone in the Great Hall saw her and laughed. Remus glared at James and Sirius. Just then Emma entered the Hall and took a seat at their table.

"Professor Dumbledore said since I already know you lot I can stay with you," Emma beamed.

"That's great!" Sirius said enthusiastically. "Check out that Hufflepuff."

Emma's chocolate brown eyes moved onto the girl standing covered in food. She felt bad for her.

"What happened?" Emma asked. "The poor girl!"

Sirius immediately put on a remorseful expression. "Oh yeah," he nodded in agreement.

Remus just rolled his eyes scornfully. Ok, Sirius had been a lot more 'serious' about his relationship, but he was still the same old Sirius underneath. Even though he wasn't flirting anymore.

He was more than likely showing Emma his soft side. Remus gave Sirius a smirk.

"Why don't you go help Caitlin then?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice, knowing that Sirius would have to admit to helping her if he wanted Emma to like him.

Sirius gave Remus a death glare, but Remus kept his expression polite.

"Why don't you join me?" Sirius smirked back.

"Sure," Remus grinned at him.

Emma looked at Sirius with big eyes. Sirius and Remus got up and went to head toward Caitlin, but Caitlin left the Great Hall and didn't even look back at them.

Sirius shrugged and sat back down, but Remus headed out after her.

Caitlin was walking back to her common room. Her robe and uniform were filthy, sticking with gravy, mashed potatoes and pieces of meatloaf. Her hair was full of potatoes and some streaked down her cheek. She couldn't believe that her friend wanted nothing to do with her because she was associating with Remus and talking about him. She said that only 'freaks' associate with the Marauders and that the girl, Michelle Matthews, had been the biggest freak of all, and caused several bad things to happen and rumored to have started the fire in the Great Hall but Caitlin knew Michelle hadn't meant to start the fire. Of course she didn't tell anyone this.

She just hit the opened corridor with the opened archways lining each side when she heard someone jogging up behind her.

"Cait?" a voice said behind her and she felt someone gently but firmly grabbing her elbow turning her around to face the person speaking. It was Remus.

Remus had a concerned expression on his face.

"What happened?" he asked looking at her with his beautiful green eyes.

"One of the Slytherins decided to share their dinner with me," Caitlin said dryly. "Remind me to thank her later."

Remus reached over and wiped a wad of mashed potatoes off the shoulder of her robe.

"With your friend? I saw her scooting away from you," he said.

"Oh, you mean my ex best friend Jenna? She didn't want to associate with a 'freak'," Caitlin said bitterly. "As I talk to you she thinks that the Marauders are blind because they associate with 'freaks'. Like poor Michelle last year."

Remus bristled. "That's not right. You have a right to hang out with whomever you choose to,"

"Yeah, that's what I told her. And the Slytherin overheard it as well. She said that if I want to continue to hang out with her, then I have to stop talking to you,"

"If you have to stop talking to me, I'll understand," Remus said.

Caitlin smiled. "Naw," she said shaking her head. "I listen to my own voice of judgment. _I _determine who I hang out with."

Remus nodded.

"Besides," Caitlin said softly. "You seem really sweet and I hope we can become friends."

Remus nodded again. "Sure,"

Caitlin gave him a smile. "Good. I'm gonna go take care of this mess. I'll see you later,"

She turned and continued to head down the corridor. Remus stood there, feeling his heart lift a little before he too, headed back into the Great Hall.


	13. Emma's Warning

ENIGMA

Chapter 13-Emma's Warning

The next day, they headed to their classes. Remus was sitting next to Emma. Behind him were Lily and James, and Sirius and another Gryffindor girl named Roselyn Enders. Remus found himself drawn to Emma. He wasn't sure why exactly. Perhaps it was because she reminded him so much of Michelle. Either way, Remus felt a connection to Emma.

Emma's hair had been pulled into a topsy-tail . Some of the shorter strands had come loose and hung down against her shoulders, framing her chocolate brown eyes. She had small amethyst colored drop earrings in her ears and she was wearing light purple eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Her cheeks were naturally rosy, but there was a touch of pale, pale pink blush.

Behind him, Remus could hear Sirius whispering to James about Emma. Emma was certainly pretty. Even a few of the Slytherin boys tossed her glances.

Remus studied her as she copied down the notes that Professor Dawes had put on the board.

Emma felt Remus watching her and immediately felt her cheeks growing warm. She thought Remus was extremely handsome as well. She liked him. He wasn't like the guys she'd known back in Ireland. Don't get her wrong, the guys were wonderful, but some of them had been flirts really. They flirted with her, and just when she thought they liked her, they dropped the bomb on her that they had girlfriends. Twice this had happened to her. She was tired of it and knew enough not to get over excited until the guy actually came out and said "I like you. Do you want to go out?".

Emma sighed out loud.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked with concern.

Emma raised her eyes to his. "No," she said softly. "I'm just thinking about the guys back home that turned out to be jerks."

"What happened?" Remus asked as he dipped his quill into the ink bottle and began copying down the second instruction. All that could be heard was the scratching of quill on parchment and the occasional talk. Professor Dawes was pretty good about that. She let the students talk as they copied down notes, but she was strict otherwise.

"Well, a few of them flirted with me," Emma said as she watched him copy down the notes. "And just when I thought they liked me, BOOM. They drop the bomb that they have girlfriends."

Remus shook his head. "That's not right,"

"No," Emma agreed. "But I've learned not to get my hopes too high until the guy physically shows me that he likes me."

Remus looked at her.

"Sirius seems to like you," he said, as a grin formed on his face. "He talks about you non-stop."

Emma blushed. "Really? He seems really sweet,"

Remus fell silent now. He knew Sirius was a good guy. So he decided to help Sirius along.

"Oh yeah he is," Remus replied nodding. "He's very kind, caring and thoughtful. He talked about you last night really…all night in fact. He wants to ask you out but he's not sure about how to go about it."

Emma beamed again and blushed more.

"Well, you can tell him that I'd be delighted to go out with him, if he asks me," she said.

Remus nodded. "Duly noted,"

The bell rang, ending class. They left the room and headed back to the common room for a 45 minute break.

Remus pulled Sirius aside.

"Listen, why don't you ask Emma out?" Remus asked quietly, as Emma and Lily began talking about Quidditch teams.

Sirius looked at him like he was mad. "Are you mental? I think she likes _you_ mate," he said with a grin.

Remus looked at him shocked. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sirius pulled Remus aside further, so they were more out of ear shot of the girls. "Lily told me last night that Emma talked about you the whole time. She said that Emma figured that a guy like you would never go out with her because she saw the way you looked at Caitlin. So she said that Emma would go out with me because she would have to settle for me because you'd be out of her league,"

Remus stared at Sirius in shock and amazement.

"Padfoot, I lost Michelle last year," he said quietly. "I'm really not ready to get involved again."

"Yeah I know pal," Sirius said gently.

Remus glanced back at Michelle. She looked up and caught Remus' gaze and smiled and waved. Remus smiled back and turned his attention back to Sirius.

Sirius winked at Remus and gave him an affectionate pat on the back before joining the girls in conversation.

"I'm going for a walk okay?" Remus called to them.

Lily nodded.

Remus left the common room and decided to take a walk on the grounds. The afternoon sky was bright blue with clouds that were puffy. The sunlight shone down brightly on the lake, causing it to shimmer like diamonds on the surface. Remus immediately thought back to the night Michelle told him how she felt about him as they stood near the lake. Remus felt a lump forming in his throat.

He was about to take another step, when he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned around. It was Caitlin.

"Hey," she said softly. "Enjoying the warm sunshine out here?"

She inhaled deeply and turned her face up toward the sun. "It's beautiful out. I'm sure we're going to be getting cold weather shortly. October is sometimes cool,"

Remus nodded.

Caitlin turned her gaze back onto him.

"You look lost," she said softly. "You miss Michelle huh?"

She added the last part quietly.

Remus nodded. "Yeah I really do,"

Caitlin smiled. "I can understand it. You two seemed really close,"

Again Remus nodded and they began walking now.

"I had to get out of the Hufflepuff common room," Caitlin explained. "I was getting pranked, but the pranks hit the border line between funny and mean."

Remus' ears pricked at this. It sounded exactly like what had happened to Michelle last year…the teasing, tormenting and the pranks.

"Listen," Remus said firmly. "If anyone gives you any trouble, you tell them to come see me okay?"

Caitlin cocked an eyebrow at him but was grinning. "Whoo, my night in shinning armor,"

Remus smiled.

He began thinking of what Sirius had said earlier, but he really wasn't ready to get involved just yet.

Caitlin suddenly leaned close to him. He picked up her scent. It smelled of lilacs and strawberries.

"I know what you are," Caitlin whispered meaningfully. "But don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. After all you were good enough not to spill the beans about me."

Remus looked at her. He'd almost forgotten that she was psychic.

He nodded.

They walked around the perimeter of the lake now. Immediately, flashes of last year, the night he and Michelle walked this perimeter, kept going through his mind like a movie. He stopped walking.

Caitlin knew what was wrong right off the bat. She felt remorseful toward him. It must've been really hard losing someone you loved more than life.

She smiled and put a hand on his arm, but at that instant her hand touched his robe, a flash went off before her eyes, like a swirling cloud of blue and white. She blinked once and turned her head left, staring off into space as a vision clouded her sight. Remus knew what was going on so he patiently stood and watched her.

Once the vision passed, Caitlin blinked and felt her body slightly jump as though touched by electrical wires. She looked at Remus.

"Your friend…the one with the brown hair…she's in danger," Caitlin said urgently.

"Who? Emma?" Remus asked.

Caitlin nodded.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked urgently.

"No time to talk!" Caitlin said as she put both palms flat against Remus' back and pushed him back toward the castle. "She's in the shower room. Hurry!"

Remus turned and fled back to the castle.

Emma had decided to take a nice leisurely bath. She was sitting in one of the long, comfortable wide bathtubs in the shower room. The tub filled with hot water and a cherry scented perfume. Bubbles rose up from the foam lined surface of the water. Emma shut off the water and pulled off her robe and uniform and laid them across one of the towel racks. She slipped into the tub and sat down, sighing contently as the hot water rolled over her. She dipped her head underneath the surface, so the water drenched her hair. She then sat back upright and just enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Suddenly, she sensed that she was being watched. She turned around, making sure that the foam covered the necessary parts.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing throughout the room like a wave. "Who's there?"

There was silence that answered her.

The shower room was dim, lit by candles. The corners were hidden in shadows. Outside, the evening sky could be seen through the many windows. Emma scanned the shower room, but there was no one there. Shrugging and figuring it was just her imagination, she relaxed and leaned back against the back of the tub. She shut her eyes briefly, then when she opened them, she was staring into the face of a girl with hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. She gasped as the girl vanished.

She looked around again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called again this time a bit more frightened.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her feet and drag her under the surface of the water. Her body slid under the water. As she blinked underneath, she couldn't see anyone holding her feet, yet she could not free herself. She began thrashing around, struggling to re-surface. The water churned violently as she thrashed. She came up sputtering briefly before she was pulled down again.

Remus burst into the shower room. He could see Emma thrashing wildly in one of the tubs as though someone was holding her down. He rushed over to the tub and grabbed Emma's thrashing arms. He began pulling her out of the tub. It was if something was holding her down, but after a third pull, whatever was holding her released her and Remus pulled her from the tub.

He quickly grabbed Emma's robe and threw it around her. Emma was coughing and gasping for air.

He crouched down next to her. "Are you alright?" he demanded worriedly.

"Yeah," Emma gasped wiping water from her face. "What the hell was that?"

Remus just shook his head.

"It felt like something was holding you down," he said looking at the now calm water that glistened under the shower room lights.

Emma suddenly realized that Remus had briefly seen her nude and pulled the robe tighter around her and fought hard to keep her cheeks from blushing furiously.

Remus caught her cheeks flushing with color and felt his own cheeks turning pink. He quickly shook his head.

"Stay here," he instructed. "I'm going to get Lily."

"Please don't go," Emma pleaded as she reached out and grabbed his arm. "I don't want to be a lone in here. Suppose whatever it was tries to do something again?"

_Good point_, Remus thought.

"Okay," he said. "I'm going to turn around. Get dressed alright?"

Emma nodded.

Remus did an about-face and turned his back to Emma, who quickly scrambled to pull on her robe and uniform.

Once she was dressed she stepped up behind Remus and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Let's go," he said.

He led her out of the shower room and back to the Gryffindor common room neither of them seeing the girl peering out from the shadows in the corner.

"My God!" Lily gushed wide-eyed. "What do you think happened?"

Emma was sitting in front of the fire on the hearth rug. She had dried off but there was still a chill that ran down her spine. She wrapped a blanket around her tightly. Remus had just finished telling them what had happened in the shower room.

"I don't know," Remus said slowly. "But whatever it was, it was really strong and almost didn't want to let go of Emma."

Sirius was concerned. "I think from now on we should have a buddy system when the girls go into shower,"

Lily smacked him up the back of the head. "You would like that…wouldn't you?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head and gave her an innocent look that caused James to snort.

"We don't know if it will attack Lily though," James said. "Unfortunately, we're just going to have to wait and see. If it does attack Lily, then I suggest we go to Professor Dumbledore with this."

"I agree," Remus said nodding.

Sirius put a hand on Emma's shoulder before heading off to bed. Lily gave Emma a hug and squeeze before also heading to the girls' dorm. James soon followed Sirius, leaving Remus and Emma alone now in the common room. Remus took a seat beside Emma.

"You okay? You're awfully quiet," he asked studying her with concern.

Emma smiled dryly. "I'm just perfect. I was attacked by an invisible attacker and I think your friends think I'm nuts,"

Remus had to smile. "No, they don't think your nuts. Trust me. They've seen stranger things before…not that you're strange…" he added quickly and mentally kicked himself.

Emma smiled. "Relax, I know you didn't mean me," she said keeping her eyes on the fire.

Remus felt his heart swelling as he studied her. It was uncanny how much she looked like Michelle. Emma's dark brown hair was now fluffed around her shoulders. She reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She glanced at him, saw him watching her and smiled, lowering her eyes back to the fire.

"Emma, can I ask you more about your parents?" Remus asked.

Emma hesitated a moment before sighing. "Yeah," she said quietly. "They work for the Ministry of Magic now. Like I said, we lived in Ireland for a while before I transferred here. They were hoping that I'd make some new friends here and make a new start."

Remus drew his legs up to his chest and his shoulder was touching Emma's. "Why? What had happened?" he inquired.

Emma pulled her hair over her right shoulder and just stared into the fire. "Well," she began slowly. "First of all, they're not my real, biological parents."

Remus' ears pricked at this and he looked at her with curiosity and interest now.

"I was adopted," Emma finished even quieter. "I was put up for adoption 15 years ago."

Remus' heart wrenched at this. "Do you know why they put you up for adoption?"

Emma's chocolate brown eyes filled with tears and she smiled in irony. "Because they couldn't take care of me. They never had time for me or my sister. They kept her but they gave me up. I was sent to the magical orphanage. I waited for 3 years before someone adopted me. I was only 3 when they put me up."

Now, Remus' interest was peaked. _My God…that's when Michelle said her sister was put up for adoption. It would be right. We're now 18 years old…can this be?_

"W-What was your sisters name?" Remus asked as he swallowed.

"Michelle," Emma replied. "My sur-name is Matthews."


	14. Caitlin's Accidnet

ENIGMA

Chapter 14-Caitlin's Accident

Remus felt his breath freeze in his chest.

_This is Michelle's sister! My God! I don't believe this!_ He thought shocked. _No wonder she looks like her!_

Emma continued. "Michelle had gone here to Hogwarts. I know about the fire in the Great Hall last year as well. A lot of students were killed. How exactly did Michelle die? My biological parents contacted me and owled me the news. I was so devastated. I'd never really gotten a chance to get to know her or find her. I would've loved to have talked to her."

Emma raised her eyes to Remus'.

Remus' heart gave another wrench. How could he tell Emma that her sister was telekinetic and caused the fire last year in revenge?

Secondly, there was a slight chance that Emma could be telekinetic. It was genetic passed from the fathers end.

Remus swallowed and chose his words carefully.

"Michelle was crushed by one of the falling beams," he said slowly. "James, Sirius and I burst into the Hall to try and save her. We did everything we could but it was no use."

Emma's eyes filled with tears again. The tears spilled over and now streaked down her cheeks. Emma began sobbing softly. Remus hesitated in awkwardness.

He slowly put his arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled her against him. She pressed her face into his chest and sobbed. Remus put his other arm around her and hugged her. Emma wrapped her arms around him. She liked his embrace…it was warm, soothing and comforting as she sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault," Emma sobbed. "You tried to help her."

That was it…Remus had been blaming himself all this time. He thought if he could've gotten into the Hall just a bit sooner, he might've been able to help Michelle, or at least grab her out of the way of the falling beam.

"I was your sisters' boyfriend," Remus whispered quietly. "I loved her very much."

Emma tightened her grip around Remus.

Remus released Emma and Emma looked at him. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"She was lucky," she said softly.

Remus smiled. He really cared about Emma. She was like a sister to him and he felt even closer to her now learning that she was Michelle's sister.

After a few moments of silence, Emma stood up.

"I'm gonna head to bed," she said suddenly nervous. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She turned and took off the blanket, draping it over the back of the couch. She disappeared into the girls' dorm. Remus looked after her quizzically before heading into the boys' dorm.

The next morning, sitting at the Gryffindor table, Remus realized he was feeling a whole lot better…more himself now. It was though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Emma was whispering to Sirius. James and Lily were talking to one another too. His gaze immediately shifted to the Hufflepuff table. Caitlin was eating alone. None of the Hufflepuffs wanted to associate with her. The Slytherins were throwing pieces of food at Caitlin spontaneously until Caitlin whirled around and silently hexed one of them. The girl who had been throwing pieces of the crumpet at Caitlin, her arms looked like they'd been glued to her sides. She couldn't move.

Caitlin turned back around in her seat. She left the Hufflepuff table disgustedly and caught Remus looking at her. She decided to get up and head over to the Gryffindor table, occasionally hearing hisses and jeers thrown toward her.

She sat down across from Remus at the Gryffindor table.

"Mind if I join you lot?" Caitlin asked.

"No," James said kindly. "Be our guest."

"James, that sounded so cliché," Sirius said rolling his eyes, referring to the Disney movie, "Beauty and the Beast."

"Bite me," James said to Sirius.

Before Remus could reply, Emma leaned over Sirius to speak to Remus.

"Guess what?" Emma said excitedly. "Sirius asked me out just before you came down!"

Remus felt himself freezing in place.

"R-Really?" Remus stammered out shocked.

Emma nodded.

Emma sat back down and Sirius now turned to Remus, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "She's in good hands."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Why would I worry? I'm not her father,"

Emma's chocolate brown eyes filled with surprise. _So, Remus doesn't care about you like that. Sure, I've seen pictures of Michelle. She was extremely cute. Naturally guys would go for someone like her. Me? I'm ordinary…a plain Jane. Remus is handsome too. But still, I thought he was my friend or at least cared about me a little bit._

Emma threw down her napkin and got to her feet.

"I thought you were my friend," she said coldly to Remus.

"I am!" Remus protested.

"Funny," Emma said in the same cold tone. "Friends worry about friends."

With that, she turned and left the Hall.

"Emma wait!" Remus called after her.

It wasn't what he'd meant. He did care about her greatly, but what he said came out all wrong.

Sirius looked at Remus, giving him a scowl before getting up and heading out after Emma.

Remus sighed.

"You didn't mean it that way…did you?" Caitlin asked softly.

"No," Remus muttered.

"Go talk to her then," Caitlin said softly.

Remus smiled gratefully at her before getting up and following Sirius.

Caitlin glanced at Lily. Lily had a smug expression on her face, but turned to talk to another Gryffindor girl.

Caitlin began slowly eating. She'd only really met Remus and the group last year. But from observation she could tell that they were good people. They were certainly tight knit and close. But she also knew that Remus was a great guy. He had been completely devastated when Michelle had died. For a brief bit, they'd blamed her for not telling them sooner, but Remus hadn't blamed her at all. He knew she had been right when she told them that they wouldn't've believed them if she had told in the first place.

Also, Emma had certainly looked a lot like Michelle. She could understand why Remus might start to feel attracted toward her. He was trying to keep Michelle alive in someway. Honestly, Caitlin thought Remus was 'hot' and admitted to herself that she felt a twinge of jealousy when Remus ran out after Emma.

She also didn't want to go back to the Hufflepuff common room. They all liked to harass her because she was spending time with the Marauders. Apparently, Michelle had been donned a 'freak' last year because of no reason. So the Slytherins' called anyone who now hung out with them freaks. Caitlin didn't understand their logic at all.

A few minutes later, Remus, Emma and Sirius came back into the Hall and sat back down.

"Everything alright?" she asked concerned, looking from Remus, to Emma to Sirius and then back to Remus.

"Yeah," Emma said softly. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Caitlin nodded and smiled at her.

Emma's heart was a bit torn really. Remus had told her that he cared about her like a best friend. Emma had started to like him, but when he said that it only confirmed her idea that she told Lily. He was out of her league. So, she'd settle for Sirius. Besides, Sirius seemed to genuinely like her and he seemed like a great guy.

Emma and Sirius began talking. Every once and a while, Emma would glance at Caitlin and Remus now engaged in conversation and would feel that tingle of jealousy. But she had to forget about him. She concentrated on Sirius.

Remus finished his breakfast. He was a great deal happier now.

The bell rang, ending breakfast and they headed off to class. Caitlin had to go up stairs, using one of the many staircases to fetch something from the Hufflepuff dorm. She jogged up the stairs and entered the Hufflepuff common room. She got her Potions textbook and then headed back downstairs. But as she hit the middle of the stairs, she felt a strange sensation come over her like she was being watched. It wasn't like one of the school ghosts…this was much different. She stopped on the 5th step and slowly turned around. Standing directly behind her was Michelle.

She gasped and gripped the railing. Michelle had the coldest expression on her face before she vanished into thin air.

Caitlin went to take another step when something big, heavy and solid slammed into her from behind. She screamed as her body propelled forward, and her bag flew down the stairs. Her body rolled down the stairs, bumping onto each edge before she finally came to a stop at the bottom. Her head slammed into the bottom step and she just laid on her side at the last step in a heap. Her head was resting on the marble floor. Her hair had fallen over her face. She didn't get up nor was she moving.

Remus had been heading to Transfiguration, when he'd heard a scream.

"I just heard a scream," he said freezing in his tracks.

"We didn't hear anything," Emma said curiously. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Remus said nodding. "Here. Take my stuff. I'm going to check it out."

He handed Emma his bag. Emma watched him curiously and suspiciously, but she took his bag nonetheless and they continued to head to class.

Remus turned around and headed back toward the Great Hall. He came up on the moving stair cases and that's when he spied Caitlin. She was lying at the base of one of the stair cases and wasn't moving. But what was alarming him was a red pool of blood forming near her forehead.

He ran over to her and dropped to his knees, sliding a bit on the polished marble floor. He leaned over her and gently turned her over. Her hair was sticking in the pool of blood as well as to her forehead where an opened gash was. Her eyes were closed.

"Oh God," Remus said urgently. "PROFESSOR! SOMEONE HELP!"

He stayed by Caitlin's side. Just then, Professor Dumbledore emerged from the Hall.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! PLEASE HELP!" Remus shouted urgently to him.

Professor Dumbledore hurried over.

"What happened?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know! I just found her like this!" Remus said. "I think she might've fallen down the stairs."

"Alright. Come with me," Dumbledore said and magicked Caitlin onto a stretcher and they headed to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey checked Caitlin over. She was fine except for a superficial gash on her temple. Madam Pomfrey put a Illos salve on it then covered it with a dry gauze bandage. Caitlin was now conscious.

Remus sat down on the edge of her cot.

"Miss Cromwell," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "What exactly happened?"

"I was coming down the stairs," Caitlin said frowning. "I sensed someone behind me and when I turned around it was Michelle. The next thing I knew, I felt this heavy, solid object slam into me from behind. I fell down the stairs."

Remus felt his heart wrench at the mention of Michelle's name. "This is a joke right?" he asked her.

Caitlin shook her head. "No," she said honestly. "I saw her but then someone I think pushed me down the stairs."

"Michelle's dead," Remus said bluntly and emotionally. "How dare you blame your klutziness on her."

Caitlin looked at Remus wide-eyed. "Remus, I'm telling you the truth! Why would I make something like this up?"

"I don't know," Remus replied coldly. "Perhaps because you were always jealous of Michelle? I honestly don't know what's going on in that warped mind of yours."

Caitlin was speechless. What on earth was possessing him to say things like that? Caitlin's coffee colored eyes filled with tears.

"No," she said as her voice trembled violently. "Perhaps you're still not over Michelle. I understand how much you loved her! But moping around isn't going to bring her back! She wouldn't want you to be like this!"

"Leave her out of it," Remus snapped rounding on her. "But most importantly, leave ME alone."

With that, he turned and left the hospital wing. Caitlin turned her eyes onto Dumbledore.

"He's very confused about something," Dumbledore said softly and reassuringly to her. "Do not worry. He's going through a rough time because Emma's Michelle's sister."

Caitlin's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded. "Emma Carlson is really Emma Matthews…Michelle's sister. Her adoptive parents told me everything when they transferred Emma here. I know everything. Seeing Emma here is stirring up a lot of emotions in Remus right now because she's Michelle's sister, and plus she looks exactly like her. Remus is on an emotional roller coaster right now. So one minute he might be okay, and then the next be off. The best thing you can do is just be patient with him and leave him come around. Now, I'm not saying I don't believe you. But if you see Michelle again, and then something else happens like you falling down the stairs, I want you to tell me."

Caitlin nodded.

Dumbledore patted her foot before leaving the hospital wing.

Caitlin was released that afternoon. She headed to classes.

Remus was sitting in the common room that night, staring into the fire. He was alone but he immediately picked up a familiar scent…Lily.

Sure enough, she emerged from the girls' dorm and took a seat across from him. She was dressed in pink jogging pants and a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. Her hair had been pulled into a sloppy bun. Several strands had come loose and hung down against her shoulder.

"What's going on with you?" she asked studying him. "Caitlin told me what happened."

Remus snorted. "Come to scold me too?"

Lily's emerald green eyes briefly flashed dangerously.

"Remus J. Lupin," she scolded, using his full name that only his mother used. He hated that and cringed. "Stop acting like a dick and talk to me. It's me, Lily. You don't have to hide anything from me. You know that."

Lily studied him closely. She could see he was worn now. His normally handsome face was filled with emotion that Lily never thought she'd see in him.

"It's all this," he finally blurted out. "Seeing Emma, being back here and eating in the Hall where Michelle died! How am I supposed to pretend like nothings wrong?"

"Remus you don't have to," Lily said patiently and kindly. "You know you can always talk to me, James or Sirius. We're here for you. Now what's Emma got to do with it? Why'd you say those things to Caitlin before? She was pretty crushed."

Remus turned his green eyes onto Lily. "Emma's Michelle's sister," he explained as his voice filled with emotion. "Remember I told you that Michelle's parents gave up her 3 year old sister for adoption 15 years ago? Well, it's Emma."

Lily's eyes widened now.

"She looks exactly like Michelle," Remus said as his voice cracked. "But I don't know what to do. I think I might like Caitlin, but Emma…"

His voice trailed off now.

"Emma's close to Michelle," Lily finished for him gently. "I know what you're thinking."

Lily put a hand on Remus' arm.

"Remy, you are not to blame for Michelle's death," she said gently and softly. "Secondly, I don't think Michelle would want you to be lonely. Caitlin would never play a joke on you like that. She knows how much you loved her. So what Caitlin saw today was right. What about what Emma saw? Did she tell you the description? It certainly sounds like Michelle's ghost."

Remus' eyes filled with tears now as he slumped into Lily's arms. Lily hugged him tightly. Remus' emotions just poured out of him.


	15. Back To The Past

ENIGMA

Chapter 15-Back to The Past

After a while, Lily released Remus. He had to admit, he began feeling much better now. He was himself. Hearing Emma say that he wasn't to blame was alright, but he needed this talk with Lily.

He wiped his eyes and got up.

"I think you owe Caitlin an apology now," Lily said softly.

Remus nodded. He'd apologize to her first thing in the morning. Lily and Remus headed off to their separate dorms.

Once Remus realized his head was a lot clearer, he also figured out that he did like Caitlin, but as a best friend too. His mind kept reminding him that werewolves mated for life and he still loved Michelle.

He was a bit more cheerful now as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. He was soon fast asleep.

In the morning, he headed back down to the Great Hall. Caitlin was sitting with the Marauders. He guessed she was still having trouble with the Hufflepuffs. Emma looked up at him and beamed. He gave her a big grin and sat down next to Sirius.

"Morning guys," he said brightly.

"You seem a lot more cheerful," James said grinning at him. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's great," Remus said honestly.

James nodded and winked at Lily before turning his attention back to his breakfast. Remus turned to Caitlin.

"Hi," he said softly.

Caitlin ignored him and continued to butter her crumpet.

"Sleep well?" Remus ventured gingerly.

"I'm fine," Caitlin replied coldly. "Why are you talking to me anyway? Aren't you afraid that I might pull some kind of joke on you?"

Remus cringed. He felt really guilty about snapping at her like that yesterday. He knew that she wouldn't have lied like that. He was just so upset and his head was clouded, that he didn't mean to be so gruff.

"I'm sorry, Cait," he apologized earnestly. "I didn't mean to snap at you or talk to you like that. I was just so upset. I know you wouldn't lie like that."

"Duh," Caitlin scoffed rolling her eyes.

"But I hope that you can forgive me," Remus pleaded. "And we can still remain best friends? I was just upset over something's and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Caitlin fell silent.

_I guess he might not feel like you toward him. You like him, but it appears that he just wants to remain best friends. That's okay. I can handle that._

Caitlin smiled.

"Of course," she said nodding. "I can understand how you've got a lot on your mind."

Remus nodded and grinned.

They headed to class. They were now sitting in History of Magic. Remus was sitting beside Emma.

Emma dipped her quill into the ink bottle and wrote her name at the top of the page. Remus was also writing next to her, copying down the notes. All that could be heard was the scratching of quills on parchment. Emma glanced up at Remus before turning her eyes onto the front of the classroom. Professor Elmens was sitting behind his desk just reading. Emma's chocolate brown eyes shifted to the wall behind him.

She was just about to write when her hand froze over the parchment. The quill dripped ink onto the parchment in little orbs. Her eyes were wide and her breathing sped up slightly.

Standing behind him was the girl with hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress with spaghetti shoulder straps. Her hair was layered and brushed outward.

She realized that the girl looked like her and that this was probably Michelle…her sister.

Michelle's eyes shifted onto Remus before they moved back to Emma. Michelle vanished into thin air. Emma finally was able to move.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Remus' voice broke through her stupor.

Emma jumped slightly as though her body was touched by a live wire. She turned and looked at Remus. She hadn't realized her parchment was spotted with ink puddles.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Emma said quickly.

Remus raised his eyebrow at her.

"You saw something…didn't you?" he whispered quietly as he kept his eyes on his parchment as he continued to write.

"I saw Michelle," Emma whispered quietly. "She was standing behind Professor Elmens."

Remus now looked at her.

"No talking," Professor Elmens scolded as he stood in front of their desk. "Mr. Lupin and Miss Carlson. I want you to remain after class."

_Blast. _Remus thought, and they remained quiet.

Remus was still sitting with Emma. Professor Elmens had given them each 30 lines of "I will not talk during class".

He had left the classroom, leaving them alone.

"I wonder why she's appearing all of a sudden," Remus mused curiously as he finished the 30th line.

"I don't know," Emma said as she finished her 20th line. "But I have a feeling she was the one who attacked me in the bathroom."

"She also attacked Caitlin," Remus said gravely. "She pushed her down the stairs."

Emma looked at him shocked. "Is that what happened? My God. Why is she doing all of this?"

Remus couldn't answer that at all.

Professor Elmens came in about 30 minutes later and saw that they were finished with their lines. He dismissed them and they headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

They found Sirius, James, Lily and Caitlin, whose hair was caked with mud and the uniform and robe.

Emma took a seat next to Sirius. Sirius draped an arm around her shoulders and began whispering something in her ear.

"What on earth happened?" Remus demanded as he dropped his bag beside the couch.

"The Hufflepuffs," Lily said seriously. "While Caitlin was in her dorm getting something, they had bewitched a bucket to drop from the ceiling. It was filled with mud and dirt. She can't stay in her dorms. They're really starting up on her now."

Caitlin reached up with both hands and wiped off a large wad of mud.

"Sure," Remus said. "She can stay here with us. She'll have to sleep in the common room though."

"That's fine," Caitlin said. "Listen, I'm gonna head out for a shower and clean off."

"You can borrow a pair of my clothes," Lily offered brightly as she rushed into the girls dorm and came back with a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Caitlin took them gratefully and left the Gryffindor common room.

Remus sat down on the couch next to Sirius.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yeah," James said. "Michelle last year."

"Why are they picking on Caitlin anyway?" Lily asked curiously. "They never did it before."

"It's probably because she's hanging out with us," Sirius said turning from Emma and facing them. "Anyone who hangs out with us is donned a 'freak'. It all stemmed from Michelle last year. They picked on her for no reason too."

"Why is everyone so mean this year?" Remus demanded angrily punching at the couch arm.

Sirius knew what he meant. "I don't know," he said slowly. "But rest assured that they WILL stop."

Caitlin came back dressed in Lily's clothes. They fit her nicely. Her hair was damp and hung around her shoulders in gentle waves.

They headed to the rest of their classes. Caitlin explained to Professor Dumbledore what happened and he agreed that it would be best if Caitlin stayed with them. Plus, he was going to have a word with everyone the next morning about their disgusting behavior toward their fellow classmates.

Sure enough, Dumbledore scolded everyone the following morning at breakfast. The Hufflepuff table was especially quiet as realization of turning on one of their own house mates hit them head on. Apologies were sent to Caitlin right then and there. Caitlin forgave them and things were back to normal. No one tormented anyone anymore…well, except for the Slytherins, but that was normal for them.

There was going to be a trip to Hogsmeade the following afternoon. Caitlin was staying behind at the castle so it would be Remus, Emma, Lily, James and Sirius heading off.

Lily and James headed off once they hit Hogsmeade and made a bee line straight for The Hogs Head Pub. Sirius asked Emma to go with him to Honeydukes, but Emma saw Remus' expression as he glanced toward the Shrieking Shack and told Sirius that she wanted to keep Remus company. Sirius gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed off to Honeydukes.

"You didn't have to stay," Remus said to her, tearing his eyes off the Shrieking Shack. "You could've gone with Sirius."

"I know," Emma said softly. "But you seemed lonely so I decided to stick with you."

She grinned up at him and linked arms with him.

They took a walk. Remus found himself walking past the Shrieking Shack.

"I heard that place was haunted," Emma said glancing up at the shack.

Remus smiled. "It's not. It's just a silly rumor. How about I show you?"

Emma nodded, feeling a bit scared, but brave.

Remus led her into the shack. It was the same way it had been last year. His eyes immediately shifted to the door that led into the room where he and Michelle had been intimate in.

His mind flashed back to that night:

_Outside, the thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The rain pelted against the shack sounding like little firecrackers going off…the warm blanket that encircled them as they were lying on the floor. Remus saw himself looming over Michelle. He saw himself staring into her beautiful hazel eyes…Michelle was smiling lovingly up at him._

_Remus remembered how they'd moved and how wonderful and amazing it had felt._

_The flash vanished…_

Remus' body jumped briefly as though he had been startled. Emma was walking around the shack, just looking around.

"Emma? I'm sorry…" he said quickly. "We-we have to go."

Emma nodded, and let Remus escort her out. They headed back to the main section of Hogsmeade.

About an hour later, they returned to Hogwarts.

Emma sensed that Remus had been uncomfortable and sullen when they had been in the Shrieking Shack, so she pulled Lily aside as the boys played a game of Wizards' Chess in the common room.

"Lily, when Remus and I were in the Shrieking Shack, he seemed very sullen and depressed. Did something happen in there bad?" Emma asked with concern.

Lily's expression grew somber.

"Well, something did happen in there, but it wasn't bad. That place is kind of a tender spot for him right now," Lily explained gently and slowly.

"What happened?" Emma prodded curiously.

Lily hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should be the one telling Emma about Remus' private life. Especially something like that.

"I think we should let Remus tell you," Lily said quietly. "It's not really my place."

Emma nodded and realized that maybe she was pushing the envelope. "I gotcha. It's okay. Something sentimental yeah? Poor Remus,"

She headed over to the guys and just watched them play the game. Sirius pulled Emma close to him and hugged her then whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush furiously. God only knew what Sirius had said. Lily smiled and shook her head. She glanced at Remus next. He seemed lonely. Lily went over and pulled him aside too.

"Remus," she said kindly. "I can see you're lonely. Why don't you ask Caitlin out?"

Remus looked at Lily. "Werewolves mate for life," he said quietly. "Regardless if Michelle's not here I'm still in love with her."

Lily put a hand on his arm. "I know," she said softly. "But do you honestly think that she would want you to be lonely? I understand that you're not ready yet…that's understandable…but please don't be not ready for ever."

She winked at him before heading over to James.

Remus stood, watching the four of them laugh and he did miss the company of a girl. Michelle had been the only one he had wanted to become intimate with. Now the very idea of doing that with a stranger, someone who wasn't Michelle, bothered him.

After that, they headed to dinner. The rest of the classes had been suspended for the day because of Hogsmeade.

The next morning, Caitlin was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, talking with her friends like nothing ever happened. They had apologized for dumping the mud on her. Things were back in the circle.

Caitlin looked over at Remus. They caught each others' gaze and smiled. Caitlin took her eyes off Remus and turned back to her friend.

Suddenly, Remus turned to Sirius.

"Sirius," Remus said slowly. "Remember Peter had the footage of Michelle and I's intimate moment?"

Sirius looked at Remus deadpan and gravely. "How could I not? That was really cruel what he pulled,"

"First of all, we never found out how he managed to get that footage," Remus said looking at Sirius.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Yeah you're right. It had to be something in the shack right? I mean where else could he have gotten that from?"

Remus nodded.

Sirius' dark eyes twinkled mischievously. "I say we go back to the shack and snoop around,"

"Count me in," James said leaning toward them grinning.

Once everyone had gone to bed, James, Sirius and Remus under the cover of James invisibility cloak, snuck out of the castle and headed toward the Whomping Willow. As Peter was not around anymore, hitting the knot at the base of the tree was nearly impossible. Sirius changed into the black dog and carefully snuck toward the tree. After 5 tries, he finally managed to place a paw on the knot and the tree stopped moving. They crept down the entrance to the shack and shortly arrived in the basement of the shack. They climbed up the stairs and entered the room. Immediately, Remus was hit with a flood of emotions being back in the same room. It looked the same as it did last year. They slipped off James' Invisibility cloak and laid it across the sofa. James caught and sensed Remus' expression and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it an understanding squeeze. They began closely searching around.

"We were in front of the fireplace," Remus said. "So it would have to be behind us."

"In the book shelf?" Sirius asked as the three of them stood in front of the bookshelf that was dusty and filled with old books. They pulled several of the books from the shelf but found nothing.

Then, Sirius saw something silver and shiny toward the back behind several old volumes. He reached over the books and picked up the object.

He cradled it in his hand as James and Remus stood on either side of him, peering over his shoulder.

"My God," James said. "I didn't think those worked in the magical community."

"Apparently, they do," Remus said bluntly.

It was a Muggle camcorder.


	16. Caitlin's Vision

ENIGMA

Chapter 16-Caitlin's Vision

"Okay," Sirius said quietly as they snuck back to Hogwarts. Remus had the camcorder tucked into his pocket. "How'd he manage to get the camcorder to play like that if it was still in the Shrieking Shack?"

"That's something I'd like to know," Remus said.

"I'm not an expert on Muggles, but I have heard of camcorders. Apparently, you put a blank disc into the camcorder and it records like a movie. If you want to play what you've shot, you have to take the disc out."

"Wait. Did we check this for the disc?" Sirius asked suddenly as they stopped walking.

Remus pulled out the camcorder and opened a little door on the side. A silver, round disc with a hole in the center was still inside.

"He could've had spare," James offered.

"The only way we're going to know is if we view it," Remus said blandly. "When we get back to the dorm we'll take a look."

They headed back to Gryffindor tower and up to the boys dorm. They headed to Sirius' bed and sat down on it. Sirius opened a little screen that swung out to the side. Sirius hit the 'play' button. They watched as a little movie began playing out. They saw Peter come into view and he began speaking to the camcorder.

"_I've been working with the Slytherins to try and ruin Michelle's reputation. I have a great plan but I only hope that it goes accordingly. I never liked her. She was always a know-it-all and loved to run to Remus for help. "Oooh help me! Please help me I can't defend myself without the wolfs help! I'm such a wuss.". Please, we all knew Remus had a hard on for her the whole 6 years. He just never had the balls to tell her how he really felt. James and Sirius have decided to be nice to her in fear of losing Remus. So they wanted to make amends with the slut. She says she'd never had a boyfriend before, but I don't know about that. I'm planning on showing this little movie to everyone during a dance or something. What a hoot that will be!_"

Peter's image laughed as he placed it behind the books, but it was a large enough gap that they were able to make out the fireplace easily.

The next scene shifted to Remus and Michelle.

Remus felt his throat aching at the sight of her.

"_Here," Remus said as he saw himself heading over to a large trunk against the wall. He opened it and reached in, pulling out a long sleeved mans shirt. "Change into this and then put your clothes near the fire. They should dry in no time_."

They saw Michelle take the shirt and disappear into the bathroom. They saw Remus pulling off his damp clothes until he was bare-chested and sitting in his boxer shorts. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him. That's when Michelle emerged from the bathroom dressed in the shirt. She took a seat next to him.

Remus didn't want to look at anymore of this, especially since he knew what was coming but he had to know what Peter was up to.

He saw Michelle's shy expression and that's when he heard himself say that he wasn't naked under the blanket that he was in shorts.

Remus had asked where Peter had gone and Michelle had responded that she didn't know.

Then Remus saw himself tickling Michelle after the brief conversation and that's when she fell back onto her back on the hearth rug.

"We don't need to see what happens next," Sirius said gently as he hit fast forward. The scene now had Remus and Michelle the next morning hurriedly getting dressed and they headed out of the room.

About 15 minutes later, a rat appeared and soon Peter appeared in human form.

"_This is totally going to destroy their reputation_," Peter was saying. "_I'm gonna give this copy of the disc to Snape. He'll get a hoot out of it!_"

All three of them pulled their eyes off of the little screen and looked at one another. They knew what each other was thinking…Snivellus was going to die in the morning.

The next morning, Remus, James, Sirius, Emma and Lily were sitting at the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius explained to Lily and Emma what'd they'd seen on the camcorder.

"Good Lord," Lily said wide-eyed. "That's horrible! I can't believe Peter did such a thing! Let along work with the Slytherins to destroy someone…and Severus…he'd been so nice to Michelle…why the sudden personality shift?"

Remus fell silent. He'd had an idea as to why that was.

"Remember Severus tried to tell Michelle about me? Perhaps he was angry that she didn't believe him,"

James had a 'doe eyed' expression on his face. "That could mean that maybe he liked her too?"

"Gross," Sirius said wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Imagine what Snivellus would do with her?"

He shivered voluntarily.

"It's the same thing I did with her," Remus replied sharply.

"I mean, it's Snivellus," Sirius elaborated slowly. "I didn't mean anything against Michelle."

He gave Remus a big puppy dog expression that was filled with genuine remorse.

Remus sighed.

"Look, that's the only reason I could think of," he said gravely. "He liked her too and when she didn't believe him, he wanted revenge on her."

"I swear I'm going to punch the shit out of him," Sirius said slamming his right fist into his left palm.

"What a horrible person," Emma said shaking her head. "Do to something like that toward another person."

"Snivellus isn't human," Sirius explained patiently as though explaining that one and one equals two to a child. "He's a pod person."

Emma giggled.

Remus' eyes shifted to the Slytherin table. Severus was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. Remus' eyes filled with such a hate, that he was worried that a jaundice arc had begun creeping in around his iris'.

Emma saw the jaundice arc creeping around Remus' iris'. She was scared as she'd never seen that in him before. The others seemed to have noticed it too because Sirius leaned close to Remus.

"Easy mate," he whispered. "Your eyes are starting to change."

"I don't care," Remus growled vehemently. "_HE'S_ the reason Michelle is dead!"

Emma looked at Remus alarmed. She was hoping he wouldn't do anything rash…well, it was too late for that. Remus already had a plan formulating in his head.

When the bell rang, ending breakfast, Remus immediately got up from the Gryffindor table and grabbed Severus, pulling him into an empty classroom. James, Sirius, Lily and Emma were with him. They closed the door behind them and stood around blocking the exit. James and Sirius had their arms folded over their chests. Remus grabbed Severus by the front of his uniform and banged him up against the wall.

"_You are the reason that Michelle is dead!"_ Remus snarled angrily.

Severus sneered. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lupin,"

"I'm talking about _this_!" Remus reached into his robe and pulled out the camcorder. He flashed it under Severus' nose.

Severus' expression changed from a sneer, to fear and then back. "Congratulations Lupin, I wasn't sure you'd be into kinky things,"

Remus' hand moved to Severus' throat and squeezed.

His eyes were narrowed into slits. "Whose idea was it?"

Severus gasped and struggled to reply.

"WHOSE IDEA WAS IT?" Remus bellowed out angrily now.

"Remus, easy pal," James said looking at him with concern.

They all knew Remus was extremely enraged, and he might do something foolish and spontaneous and not think clearly.

Severus finally managed to find his voice.

"It was Peter's," he wheezed out. "Peter wanted to teach Michelle a lesson because she was hanging out with you. He didn't want her to…he strongly felt that she was a loser and didn't deserve to be with you."

Remus was nearly grinding his teeth at this point. Emma could almost see him foaming.

Emma stepped forward and put a hand on Remus' arm. She looked at him with sad eyes. She knew that hurting Severus wouldn't bring Michelle back.

Remus glanced at her, still enraged. He was still breathing heavily with temper.

Emma just kept her eyes on Remus' and didn't take her hand off of his arm.

Remus was still not calming down. He turned his attention back to Severus.

"Why wasn't the camcorder picked up before? And how'd you manage to get the movie to play even though the camcorder was still in Hogsmeade?" Remus growled.

"Peter didn't have a chance to get it," Severus wheezed shutting his eyes and hoping that the oxygen didn't stop flowing to his brain. "He was killed that night in the Hall remember? He had a spare camcorder. That's the actual one he used that night."

"Where is it?" Remus demanded.

"I don't know," Severus said.

Remus tightened his grip on Severus' throat.

"I'm going to ask you again…where is it?" Remus snarled his eyes narrowed into slits.

"It was destroyed that night in the fire!" Severus wheezed even more. "It was in Peter's pocket! But with the fire, it melted!"

"You're lying," Remus said.

"No," Severus choked out.

"Remus please," Emma pleaded with him. "Let him go."

"No," Remus said. "I want to hurt him just as much as he hurt me."

"I didn't want to hurt Michelle," Severus wheezed. "I was going to talk him out of that prank! I thought it was too cruel but he didn't listen to me at all."

"Remus, please," Emma said still keeping her chocolate brown eyes on Remus. "Please let him go. Hurting him won't bring Michelle back."

"Yeah but it's making me feel better," Remus retorted.

"Please," Emma pleaded again stepping closer to Remus. "Let him go."

Her tone softened even more.

Remus looked at her. He was still enraged and released Severus. Severus was bent over gasping and sucking in air frantically. He was wheezing as he tried to suck in the air. In temper, Remus grabbed Emma's arm just above the elbow and roughly turned her to face him.

"Ow," Emma said wide-eyed. "Remus you're hurting me."

"I hope you're happy," Remus spat at her. "He needed to be punished for helping Peter kill Michelle."

He roughly released Emma's arm and stormed out of the classroom, the door slamming behind him. Emma glanced down at her arm. A bruise in the shape of fingers had formed.

James, Lily and Sirius all left after that.

They went to classes, but Remus wasn't there. It was strange since Remus hated missing classes. He panicked if he was late.

They still didn't see him at dinner. They were beginning to get worried about him now.

They headed back to the Gryffindor common room. They found him sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. Emma could see tears swelling in his green eyes. She gingerly touched her arm where Remus had grabbed her. She felt a tingle of fear running through her body.

"Remus? You okay mate?" James asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," Remus grumbled. "I'm sorry I lost my temper back there. It wasn't me."

"We know pal," Sirius said gently. "You were just angered at the thought that Snivellus had something to do with the prank."

"Wait…he never actually admitted to taking part in it…did he?" Lily asked confused.

"He didn't have to," Sirius said. "We know it. Pod people give off vibes."

Emma didn't crack a smile at that but Remus' lip twitched.

"Their brains are also mush," he offered lightly.

"Remus we KNOW how much you loved Michelle…we loved her too…and yes we know not like you loved her, but still. We miss her incredibly too. But I don't think she'd want you to beat the stuffing out of Snivellus." James said kindly.

"Yeah I know," Remus said quietly. "You're right. I was just so angry."

"We know," Lily said kindly.

She went over to him and gave him a hug. "Good night, weirdo," she teased.

Remus chuckled.

James gave him a brief hug too before heading into the boys' dorm. Sirius gave Emma a kiss on the cheek before following James. Now, it was just Emma and Remus alone in the common room.

Remus immediately began feeling guilty about how he had just grabbed her. When he saw the bruise, he felt even worse. He got up and went over to her, standing in front of her.

"Emma, I'm sorry," he apologized with remorse. "I never meant to hurt you like that."

He gently touched her arm. He felt her recoil slightly and that broke his heart.

"It's-it's fine," Emma stammered as though she was a deer caught in the headlights. He could see her shaking violently.

"It's not fine," Remus said. "I should've never grabbed you. I know a salve that will take care of that bruise."

He ever so gently took her arm. At his touch, she froze even more as though a shotgun was pointed directly at her.

"I'm fine," she said yanking her arm from his grip. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

She brushed past him and headed to the girls' dorm. He angrily kicked at the couch, now angry with himself for grabbing her so hard. He felt so horrible. He headed to the boys' dorm.

The next morning at breakfast, Caitlin was sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating porridge. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Emma was sitting, talking with Sirius. Lily and James were talking but Remus looked horrible. He looked guiltily at Emma before lowering his eyes to his breakfast. Caitlin was curious to see what happened. Emma had caught Remus looking at her and she had this frightened expression on her face like a doe before turning her eyes back onto Sirius.

Remus pushed his food away and just crossed his arms on top of the table. Caitlin gathered up her things and headed over to him. She sat down beside him.

"Why the long face?" she asked with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"I wish," Remus grumbled and proceeded to tell Caitlin what happened. She listened with interest and didn't interrupt him which he was grateful for. When he was done, she spoke.

"Severus didn't participate in it," she explained. "Peter told him his plan and forced him not to tell. He WANTED to tell you lot what Peter was up to, but Peter threatened him that if he told, he would tell the whole school that Severus forced him to go a head with the plan. He blackmailed him." Caitlin said gravely.

Remus felt bad about grabbing Severus' throat now too.

"I just made a complete mess of things," Remus moaned letting his forehead hit the table with a 'thud'.

Caitlin chuckled and put her arm around his shoulders. "Try not to worry. First of all, Emma's just a little scared of you right now. See, her biological father used to hit her. So when you grabbed her, it brought back some memories,"

At that, Remus raised his head.

"Come again?" he asked slowly.

Caitlin nodded. "When Emma was 3, just before they gave her up for adoption, her biological father used to hit her…he abused her. Michelle never mentioned that?"

Remus shook his head.

"Probably just the same," Caitlin said. "Anyway, when you grabbed her, it brought back a lot of memories…bad ones."

Remus didn't know if he could feel any worse if he tried.

Suddenly, Caitlin's head turned to the left and she stared off into space. Her body went rigid as the swirling cloud of blue and white came before her eyes. Remus knew that look. She was having a vision.

When the vision was over, Caitlin's body jumped slightly and she blinked several times.

"Oh…my…God," Caitlin said as fear crept into her coffee colored brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked worriedly. "What did you see in the vision?"

Caitlin swallowed and looked directly at him.

"Let's just say history is about to repeat itself," she said solemnly.

(AN: I DID read the Hp books. But I'd forgotten about Sirius' parents backgrounds. One little boo boo…lol…but overall, I'm hoping you enjoy the story regardless. Thanks!

Emma B.)


	17. Chemicals React

ENIGMA

Chapter 17-Chemicals React

Remus didn't like the sound of that. Caitlin looked absolutely shaken up about the vision. Remus nudged James and Sirius.

They leaned close.

"I think we're going to have trouble again," Remus whispered to them careful to keep his voice low from Emma overhearing. "Caitlin just had a vision of something happening."

"Something new?" Sirius asked also keeping his voce down.

Caitlin shook her head. "No…history is going to repeat itself...leave it at that,"

"Then I suggest we keep our eyes open," James said nodding.

They all nodded and returned to their breakfast.

In Potions, Emma was assigned to Remus as a lab partner. Emma still looked extremely spooked around him. They had Potions with the Hufflepuffs that day. Caitlin was sitting with a fellow Hufflepuff named Scott Richards.

Remus sighed and leaned close to her.

"Listen," he said quietly. "I know about your father abusing you when you were little."

Emma's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that?" she asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Michelle told me," he said, not wanting to reveal Caitlin's secret.

Emma arched an eyebrow at him. "That's impossible. Michelle wasn't born until a year after I was given up,"

Remus froze. He'd forgotten about that.

_Shit_, he thought.

"Who told you really?" Emma demanded now watching him.

Professor Dawes allowed them to talk before class for a bit before she started the lesson.

Remus shifted his gaze to Caitlin. Emma followed his gaze.

"Caitlin told you? And how would she know?" Emma scoffed. "What, is she like a mind reader? Or psychic?"

Remus looked at her with a deadpan expression. After all, this wouldn't be technically revealing Caitlin's secret.

Caitlin heard her name being mentioned and looked up, studying both Remus and Michelle.

"Please, Remus," Emma snorted. "Stop yanking my chain and tell me who told you about my father?"

Her tone hardened at the last six words and got a little louder so that the rest of the students looked up and were watching.

Remus glanced at Caitlin again.

"Stop looking to Caitlin!" Emma shouted now, jumping up from her seat. She stood in front of the desk now and put both palms face down on the desk. She leaned forward slightly so that her hair fell around her face, framing her chocolate brown eyes. "I WANT THE TRUTH!"

Remus hesitated. He hated to betray Caitlin's trust so he glanced at her one last time. She nodded, as though saying it was alright to tell her. He was just about to reply when Emma's eyes were filled with anger then she continued.

"YEAH," she snarled. "HE DID ABUSE ME. OBVIOUSLY MY PARENTS CARED MORE ABOUT MICHELLE THEN ME! Do you _know _what he did? There were times when he'd take me, drunk mind you, into the bedroom and force me to have sex with him! My own father! He forced me not to tell my mother and sister! I _HATED _him! I HATED my parents! The only one that was ever kind to me was Michelle! But then they took her away from me!"

Just then, the windows in the room vibrated dangerously. Gasps went around as well as whispers.

Emma was still enraged. She needed to vent out all this anger that had built up over the years.

Remus suddenly felt himself being knocked backward out of his seat, and pulled, on his rear end, toward the back of the classroom. He made feeble attempts to grab the desks and several outstretched hands from fellow Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, but they missed him. Emma walked calmly toward him. He was now forced upright and pinned against the wall. He couldn't move for anything.

Emma stood directly in front of him and put her face close to his.

"So there you have it," she said coldly. "When you grabbed my arm it brought back so many memories. But there's just one difference. I'm not going to take abuse anymore. I will put a stop to it…regardless of who it is."

With that, she just left the classroom and Remus felt the force release him. He dropped to the floor, landing on his hands and knees. He looked up and saw Caitlin watching him with a worried and concerned expression on her face.

When class was over, everyone began leaving whispering to one another about what had happened.

Remus shakily headed over to his desk and gathered up his things. He stuffed them into his bag.

"Shit," James said coming over to Remus. "She's exactly like Michelle."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus asked turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean that she's dangerous, pal. You saw what Michelle did. We don't know what Emma's capable of doing," James said reasonably and softly.

"She's not evil, James," Remus replied.

"He's right," Caitlin said coming over to them. "She's not. She just freaked out mainly because Remus had grabbed her arm. She didn't mean to do what she did just now."

Sure enough, Emma had come back into the classroom. She immediately headed over to Remus and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Oh God," she said quickly and she sounded upset. "I didn't mean to do that to you! I know you would never intentionally hurt me! Please forgive me?"

Remus smiled and briefly hugged her back. He released her.

"Of course," he said kindly. "You gave me one hell of a wedgie just now."

He rubbed his backside gingerly.

They all laughed.

Emma turned to Caitlin.

"Are you really psychic?" Emma asked her.

Caitlin nodded. "Yes," she explained. "It was me who told Remus about your father."

Emma felt even worse now.

He had been telling the truth.

"I saw the fire happening last year," Caitlin explained. "But not in details really. I don't get the details, just the overall picture."

Emma nodded.

Sirius put his arm around Emma's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on babe, I need your help with something,"

He began leading her away. Lily put a hand on Remus' arm and gave him a smile before heading out of the classroom as well leaving Caitlin and Remus alone. Remus swung his bag onto his shoulder as he and Caitlin began leaving the classroom, walking back to the Gryffindor common room slowly.

Their shoulders began touching briefly. Remus found himself starting to become nervous around Caitlin for some reason. The same way he'd felt around Michelle.

_You're not ready yet. It's been only a year. What happened last year is still fresh in your mind. Still, why am I beginning to get nervous?_

He cleared his throat and looked at Caitlin. She looked so pretty with some of her hair pulled back and fastened with a barrette. Her coffee colored eyes briefly caught the sunlight pouring in from the opened archways that lined the corridor. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Is there going to be another dance this year for Christmas?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Remus replied rubbing the back of his neck. "There might be."

"Are you going to go?" Caitlin inquired curiously.

Remus hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go or not. The last time he'd gone he had went with Michelle. He really didn't feel like going with a perfect stranger.

"I'm not so sure," he said slowly.

Caitlin nodded, understanding why he was hesitant.

"Look, if you ever come to a decision, let me know okay? We can go as friends," she said softly.

"Will do," Remus said nodding.

Caitlin smiled again and waved at him as she headed off back to her own common room. Remus entered the Gryffindor common room. Lily and James were talking and Emma and Sirius were playing a game of Wizards' Chess.

Remus took a seat on the couch.

Sirius was leaning close to Emma and he was talking. Emma was slightly blushing and Remus wondered what exactly he was saying to her.

Lily and James looked over at Remus.

"Everything okay, Remus?" Lily asked softly. "You look troubled."

Remus looked at her.

"Just confused again," he admitted.

Lily nodded. "Ah. The same problem as before?"

Remus nodded.

"Look," Lily said softly. "I know you're probably wondering about it. So why don't you just go a head and do it?"

James and Sirius were watching them curiously.

"Do what?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Nothing," Lily said to him. "When Remus is ready to tell you he will."

"He told you though right?" James asked.

Lily nodded.

"Got a secret Moony?" Sirius asked grinning at him. "Why don't you want to share it with us?"

Remus hesitated. He knew that they were only trying to help him so he sighed and decided to tell them.

"I'm starting to feel nervous around Caitlin," he explained to them. "Like how I felt around Michelle. I'm not sure if I'm starting to like her as more than a friend."

Sirius looked at Remus solemnly.

"Hey pal," he said gently. "I understand. You're feeling lonely without Michelle right now. It's totally understandable. But there's no reason why you should be alone."

"I'm still in love with Michelle," Remus said to him. "I feel like I'm cheating on her or something."

James' heart wrenched. He knew how much Remus loved her and he knew that Remus was a great guy. Any girl would've been lucky to have him. Michelle was lucky.

"You're not," Lily said kindly. "I know for a fact that Michelle wouldn't want you to be lonely."

"I know that," Remus said frustratedly. "But I still feel bad."

"Why don't you talk to Caitlin yourself?" Lily suggested. "Tell her how you're feeling."

Remus paused. That didn't sound like a bad idea after all. Remus nodded and got up. He left the common room.

Sirius turned to Emma. She was grinning at him. He had to grin back. He gently took Emma's face in his hands and moved his face closer. Emma's heart pounded nervously in her chest and she closed her eyes.

Sirius' lips were gently pressed against hers as he kissed her tenderly and gently. After Sirius kissed Emma, Emma threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Sirius hugged her back just as tightly.

He knew Remus was feeling lonely. There was nothing wrong with wanting company of a girl, especially after last year. It was hard for Remus, but being lonely wasn't healthy either. He knew Caitlin would completely understand. Lily had a good idea about suggesting to talk to her. He was anxious to hear what happened when Remus came back.

Remus left the common room to find Caitlin in the library doing some late night homework. Remus smiled and approached her.

Caitlin looked up and broke into a genuine smile.

"Hey," she said gesturing to the empty seat across from her. "Take a seat. Maybe you can help me with something."

"Sure," Remus said as he sat down across from her. "What do you need help with?"

"I need 5 distinguishing facts about werewolves and I knew you were the right person to help me," she said lightly.

Remus blushed.

"Well, the werewolf's snout is longer and thinner; the ears are also narrower; they're bi-pedal; they change with the cycle of the moon and silver can kill them,"

Caitlin copied down everything Remus had said.

"Brilliant," she said cheerfully. "I'm completely finished. Thanks, Remus."

She closed the textbook that was lying opened and went to stuff it into her bag, but she noticed Remus' troubled expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "You look troubled."

Remus hesitated. He opened his mouth to speak but then a crazy idea crept into his head and he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

He got up and came over to where Caitlin was sitting. She watched him curiously and turned in her seat to face him.

He gently took her face in his hands and brought his face closer to hers until his lips were gently pressed against hers. He kissed her.

Caitlin was surprised, but she kissed him back.

After like 3 seconds, Remus quickly pulled back all embarrassed.

"Oh. My. God," he said breathless. "I am SOO sorry."

His cheeks were flushed pink and he actually looked frightened of himself.

Caitlin watched him as he backed out of the library, turned and fled.

Remus burst into the common room. Lily had waited for him. Sirius, Emma and James had gone to bed.

As Remus entered the common room, Lily looked up.

"Remus what happened?" she demanded getting to her feet.

"I-I-kissed Caitlin," he said in amazement and disbelief.

Lily looked shocked. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Remus said frustrated. "I just got this crazy inkling in my head and got up and kissed her!"

Lily fell silent before she broke into a smile. "Did you like it?"

Remus hesitated. "Sort of…yeah. What am I DOING?"

He flopped onto the couch and stared into the fire.

Lily sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's only natural, Remus," she said kindly. "You were curious about what it would be like to kiss another girl. It's completely normal. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Remus said raising his eyes to hers. "But what if she thinks that this might mean something?"

"Well would you want it to?" Lily inquired

Remus hesitated. He wasn't sure now. Part of him wanted to be with Caitlin, while the other half was still really attached to Michelle.

Finally, he had to admit to himself that he did want to hang around with Caitlin.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Then go talk to her," Lily said gently. "You really need to talk to her flat out."

Remus nodded and got up. He headed back to the library.

Caitlin was stunned that Remus had kissed her like that, but her cheeks were flushed with color now. Suddenly, Michelle appeared toward the side of the library. Caitlin jumped from being startled.

"_What are you doing?_" Michelle asked._ "Why are you kissing Remus?"_

"He kissed me," Caitlin explained completely shocked that she was having this conversation with a ghost…or that's what she figured Michelle was.

"_Stay away from him," _Michelle said.

Michelle vanished and then as if by a unseen force, something grabbed Caitlin and flipped her upside down, and the windows burst open. Caitlin felt herself floating out of the window, dangling a good 100 feet or more above the greenhouses. Caitlin screamed as her hair dangled above the ground and her skirt rode up.


	18. The New Dance

ENIGMA

Chapter 18-The New Dance

Remus re-entered the library, only to find Caitlin dangling outside the window.

"No!" he shouted as he rushed over to the window and leaned out. He extended his arm to Caitlin. "Grab my hand!"

Caitlin extended her hand to him and frantically tried to reach for his hand.

He leaned a little further out. He was closely aware that anymore and he'd fall out himself.

He kept reaching for Caitlin's hand. Finally, his hand grasped hers and she still remained dangling.

He pulled with all his might. Caitlin was released from whatever force was holding her and she turned right side up but bounced against the side of the wall. Her legs dangled just above the greenhouses. With her other hand she reached up and grabbed Remus' left hand. He cringed and pulled more.

Michelle appeared standing beside him.

"Why'd you save her?" she asked him.

"Because I care about her!" Remus said as he continued to struggle to pull Caitlin in. "Why are you hurting the people I care about?"

Michelle sighed.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "But I can't let what happened last year happen again. Emma's exactly like me. She also has telekinesis. She's dangerous. I can't let her hurt you or the Marauders."

"Why would she hurt us?" Remus asked as Caitlin kicked her legs as he pulled more.

"Because she's not who she appears to be," Michelle said finally. "Please just trust me."

"Why'd you throw Caitlin down the stairs?" Remus demanded as he managed to pull Caitlin in slightly. "And why'd you dangle her above the greenhouses?"

"I guess I am a bit jealous," Michelle admitted to him. "I don't mean to hurt her."

Finally, Remus pulled Caitlin in. She bent over, gasping for breath with her hands on her knees. Her hair dangled above the floor.

"That was something I never want to experience again," Caitlin replied.

Michelle looked at Caitlin. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you in anyway,"

Caitlin nodded.

"I'm gonna go…over there," Caitlin said gesturing to the bookshelves that contained the Transfiguration textbooks.

She headed over leaving Remus and Michelle standing there.

Remus stared into Michelle's eyes. She looked as beautiful as she did the night of the dance. She had a slight glow about her and she looked solid.

"I miss you so much," Remus said as a lump of tears caught in his throat. He swallowed, causing his Adams apple to move up and down. "You have no idea."

Michelle smiled. "I miss you so much too," she said softly. "But I did what I did to stop the tormenting. I had to show them that tormenting me wasn't going to float. Peter was the one behind the whole thing."

Remus nodded. "We know," he said as his voice started to crack.

Michelle smiled.

"Remus, what has Lily been saying to you? I don't want you to be lonely right?"

Remus nodded.

"She's right," Michelle said. "I don't. Besides, Caitlin's nice."

Remus' eyes filled with tears.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Michelle said softly as she stepped closer to him and kissed him. As he kissed her back, he felt spreading warmth throughout his body. She pulled back, and then vanished.

Remus turned to where Caitlin was standing. She was standing near the bookshelf with an opened book in her arms. She was scanning the paragraphs. He inhaled deeply and headed toward her.

She looked up and flashed him a grin.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Remus said happily.

Caitlin nodded and turned her eyes back onto the textbook.

"Listen, a-about the kiss," Remus stammered nervously.

Caitlin shook her head. "Forget it," she said softly. "I know why you did it and I know what you're going to ask and I'm fine with it. I understand. We'll take things slow. No rush."

He nodded. He was about to ask her if they could start dating, but light dating, taking things slow and not rushing into anything.

"Come on," Caitlin said brightly shutting the textbook and placing it back on the shelf. "We've got to head back anyway."

Remus nodded and they walked back to their common rooms, splitting up at the 2nd corridor turn.

The next morning at breakfast, Remus told everyone what had happened last night. Sirius nodded.

"Wow," he said wide-eyed. "I'm surprised Caitlin didn't need a change of underwear after that."

"I'm pretty sure she did after she went back to her common room," Lily said. "I know I would've."

"What did Michelle mean by 'letting what happened last year' happen again?" James wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Remus said, not going into details about what she said about Emma. For all he knew, it could've been more of Michelle's jealousy bit, but then he remembered the day in the classroom and seriously doubted it. He knew her never to make up stories about people and now wouldn't be any different…well with one exception. "She didn't go into details."

Emma looked at Remus.

"Are you feeling a whole lot better?" she asked him. "About everything?"

He knew what she was talking about and he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm back on track," he assured her.

Caitlin got up from the Hufflepuff table and headed toward the Gryffindor table. She took a seat beside Sirius.

"Hey guys," she said warmly. "Whatcha talking about?"

"We're talking about whether or not to tell everyone you had to change your drawers yesterday," Sirius teased her.

Caitlin playfully smacked him up the back of the head.

"You forget one thing," she teased him back. "I'm psychic. I KNOW what you're going to do and WHEN."

"You take the fun right out of things," Sirius said pretending to pout.

"Bite me," Caitlin winked.

"You might have rabies," Sirius retorted.

"Better rabies then distemper," Caitlin cracked back. "I see you foaming at the mouth sometimes. But I've always wondered something…is that from licking yourself so much?"

Everyone burst out laughing at that. Remus laughed too. It felt good to laugh like this. He hadn't in a while.

Sirius playfully tickled her. She laughed and swatted at him.

Emma watched them before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Caitlin reached into her bag for a piece of gum. Her hand moved aside her Astronomy textbook and rolls of parchment before closing around something soft, squishy and wet. Remus noticed her expression and his grin faded.

"Cait? What's wrong?" Remus asked her.

James, Sirius, Emma and Lily watched her too.

"Dunno," she said confused. "Something strange is in my bag."

She clasped her hands around it further and extracted it from the bag. She dropped it onto the table and screamed.

Emma buried her face into Sirius' chest. Sirius went pale and wrapped his arms around Emma. Lily's stomach lurched and she put one hand on James' shoulder and leaned over in the aisle and vomited. James kept swallowing to keep himself from vomiting as well. Remus jumped up from his seat. The front of Caitlin's robe was covered in blood. A bit had splattered onto her cheeks.

The object lying in the center of her plate was a dead owl. It had been brutally massacred.

Lily took Caitlin to the bathroom to clean up. Caitlin herself vomited a few times. The owl was removed from the table and things resumed.

"That was my owl," Caitlin choked out, her voice hoarse and rough from vomiting. "Her name was Kelly. My parents had given her to me for my 12th birthday. Why would someone DO that? And how did they put it into my bag?"

Lily rubbed Caitlin's back sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said kindly and softly. "I don't know. Was your bag alone at any point?"

Caitlin thought as tears formed in her eyes. "Um, about 7:30 this morning I had woken up and I was coming down here to the Hall. I'd bumped into Emma and asked her to watch my bag. But when I came out, she had been gone. I seriously doubt that she would do something so sick. And how would she know which owl was mine?"

"Good point," Lily said. "Do you KNOW who did it?"

Caitlin knew why she was emphasizing the word 'know'. Caitlin shook her head.

"No," she shakily. "This is most strange. This is the first time my visions are cloudy. I can't tell."

"We'll keep our eyes opened," Lily said softly. "Come on. The others are probably wondering what happened to us."

They headed back to the Hall and sat down at the table. Her section had been cleared completely.

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked her concerned.

Caitlin nodded.

"What a sick joke," Sirius muttered. "Really sick."

"Do you know who did it, Caitlin?" Emma asked her worriedly.

Caitlin shook her head. "No. This is the first time my visions are cloudy. It's most strange,"

Emma nodded.

"When did your visions get cloudy?" Remus asked curiously. "When did it all start?"

Caitlin frowned, deep in thought. "Um, yesterday really. Why?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm just wondering. What time?"

"Right after you kissed me," Caitlin said as realization dawned on her face.

"Whoo," Sirius cracked. "Go Remus."

Remus just scowled at him and threw a roll at his head.

"Perhaps it's Michelle messing with your head?" Emma asked.

"No," Caitlin said shaking her head. "I don't think so. I'm going to have to keep an eye on my visions to see."

They nodded.

After breakfast they headed to their classes.

Remus was sitting next to Emma for History of Magic. Behind them were James and Lily and then Sirius and Roselyn.

Professor Weiss addressed them.

"Class? I have an announcement. In a few weeks there will be Christmas Dance again. It will be the same as last year. This will be opened to all years,"

Cheers went around.

"Are you going to go?" Emma asked Remus.

Remus shrugged. "Probably. I'm thinking of maybe taking Caitlin,"

"Oh," Emma said but Remus picked up sadness in her voice. He went to reply when Professor Weiss began teaching the lesson.

The week of the dance arrived. Caitlin said that she would be delighted to go with Remus to the Christmas Dance.

Sirius was taking Emma and naturally, James and Lily were going together. The Hall was done up the same way like a winter wonder land.

The girls were dressed in Muggle dresses and the guys wore tuxedos again.

"I'm dressed like a penguin again," Sirius complained.

"Let me throw you a fish," James cracked lightly punching Sirius on the shoulder as they waited for the girls to come out of their dorms.

When they did, Remus had to admit, Caitlin looked amazing. She was dressed in a light blue strapless dress. Her hair had been spiral curled with a spell. She had light blue eye shadow on as well as light pink lip gloss. Emma was wearing a light purple dress with spaghetti shoulder straps. Her hair was in an elegant bun. She had light pink eye shadow on and lip gloss. Lily was dressed in a dark green slightly-off-the-shoulder dress that set off her light auburn hair. Her emerald green eyes were highlighted by a sea foam green eye shadow. Her hair was a French twist. They all linked arms and headed down to the Hall.

They took a seat at the table and looked around as other couples began arriving and sitting. There were several 2nd years as well as 5th years. It was scattered really. They sat down and just looked around. Remus was immediately hit with memories of last years dance. He knew he had to stop doing this to himself, torturing himself like this. But it was nearly impossible not to.

He glanced at Caitlin. She looked pretty tonight as she talked with Lily. James and Sirius were also engaged in conversation.

Remus sighed again and looked toward the entrance to the Great Hall. He froze. No. It couldn't be. He was imagining things. He reached over and grabbed Sirius' arm. Sirius looked at Remus, then followed his gaze. Sirius froze too and then in turn, grabbed James' arm until they all were looking toward the entrance.

Michelle was standing there.

"Michelle?" Remus asked incredulously.

Michelle caught his eyes and broke into a huge grin.

She was dressed in a soft pink dress that hung off her shoulders. Her hair was fluffed around her shoulders. She ran toward him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She was solid, warm…alive.

James, Lily and Sirius' had their jaws dropped open wide. Caitlin was in total shock. She had no idea that this would happen.

"Oh my God, Remus I missed you so much!" Michelle sobbed pressing her face into Remus' chest.

Remus was in a complete daze just before he felt his head getting lightheaded. His eyes rolled up into his head as he fainted.

"He's coming around," a soft female voice said from somewhere above him.

He moaned and blinked several times, clearing his vision. Once his vision was completely clear, he looked around him.

Standing on his left was James, Sirius, Lily. On his right was Caitlin and Michelle, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dawes.

"Michelle!" he cried as he sat bolt up right on the cot and opened his arms. Michelle sat on the edge of his cot and leaned into his embrace. He held her tightly.

"My God I missed you so much!" he said as he'd begun crying. "We all thought you were dead!"

Michelle hugged him tightly too. She missed him like crazy.

"I'm going to explain that," Professor Dumbledore said looking guilty and shameful. "She wasn't dead, but in a catatonic coma. Her breathing had slowed down as well as her heart rate so naturally it would make it seem like she was dead. By the time Madam Pomfrey realized that, you had already come to the conclusion that she was dead. We didn't want to cause you anymore pain because it would throw you into an emotional rollercoaster. Especially with what had just happened it would've been too much for you to handle. She was sent to St. Mungo's. Healers worked day and night to revive her. It took a good 6 months for her to come out of it, and then another 5 for rehabilitation. The only thing is she'd lost the baby from having the beam land on her abdomen. The minute she woke up she immediately wanted you. She had asked that you be contacted, but again, we were trying to work out a way to tell you. She finally took it upon herself to find you so early this afternoon she left St. Mungo's to head back to Hogwarts and that's where you found her. The hospital owled me immediately warning me that she'd left. By the time I'd realized it, she had appeared here."

Remus looked at Michelle, completely dazed. Caitlin was silent now. Remus was elated. Michelle was back in his life.


	19. Catching Up

ENIGMA

Chapter 19-Catching Up

"But wait a minute," Sirius said puzzled. "The beam landed on her abdomen. How would that have put her in a coma?"

"She had severe internal bleeding. The blood somehow pooled to her head putting pressure on the brain," Madam Pomfrey explained patiently. "The Healer's were working on healing her internal injuries. Little by little she was making progress."

Remus looked at Michelle.

"But we all saw her 'ghost'," Remus said frowning. "If she wasn't dead, why were we seeing her?"

"It was her soul," Professor Dumbledore explained. "She was trying to communicate with you. Weren't you wondering why she was acting jealous? Ghosts don't have any emotions. She wasn't able to tell you what really happened because she didn't know or understand herself."

After the truth and explanations were out, it was finally time to celebrate. James and Sirius hugged Michelle until Michelle threatened them that she was going to reach for her wand to beat them off. Lily hugged her tightly too. Caitlin gave her a shy hug too but remained quiet.

Emma was completely shocked as well.

"You're my sister!" Emma cried happily as her eyes swelled with tears.

Happiness spread across Michelle's face as the two sisters hugged for the very first time. After squeals and laughter died down, Professor Dumbledore gently ushered everyone out, leaving Remus and Michelle alone in the hospital wing.

Michelle sat on the edge of Remus' cot and leaned over him.

"I've missed you like crazy! I wanted to badly to contact you, but Dumbledore assured me that he would try and explain it to you in time. But I wasn't listening. I couldn't take it not being with you! I haven't been with you in a year! I missed being with you so much. I love you."

"It killed me when I thought you were dead," Remus admitted quietly. "I even spent some time in St. Mungo's."

Michelle's expression turned solemn and grave. "Look at that. We were in the same building but never got to meet,"

Remus just reached up and grabbed Michelle's face. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Michelle kissed him back the same way. After that, Michelle pulled away and just climbed into bed with him. She was lying on her side, with her head on his chest. One arm draped across his abdomen. The top of her head reached his chin and he just smoothed back her hair as she laid there.

"I was pregnant," Michelle said quietly. "I was going to tell you but I had to think of the right way. But I lost the baby when the wooden beam landed on me."

"I know," Remus said quietly. "Madam Pomfrey told us."

Michelle looked up at him. There were tears starting to form in her hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I should've told you right away," she said as the tears spilled over and streaked down her cheeks.

"It's okay," Remus said gently kissing the top of her head. "The next time, just come out and tell me you're pregnant okay? I would've been so elated and happy."

"Really?" Michelle asked now resting her chin on his abdomen as she looked up at him.

Remus nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I have been?"

Michelle smiled.

"You'd be a great Dad," she said softly.

"And you'd be a wonderful Mum," Remus said earnestly.

Remus had his arms around her and felt like he never wanted to let her go. Hell, he never was going to let her go.

Michelle returned her head to his chest and shut her eyes. She had soon dozed off. Remus did as well.

In the morning, Remus was released. Michelle had changed into her Gryffindor robe and uniform. It felt good to get back to normal now and focus on the future. Emma and Michelle had caught up on sister things. Michelle was so happy that Sirius had asked Emma out. They spent hours sitting and talking.

"Sheesh," Sirius said looking at Michelle and Emma chatting away in front of the fireplace. "You _do _know that they're talking about us."

"Yup," Remus said noncommittally.

"Exactly," James said offhandedly.

"Don't you wonder what they're saying?" Sirius asked.

"Nope,"

"No,"

"Besides," Sirius smirked at Remus. "I think Caitlin's gotten a bit jealous now that Michelle's back."

Remus raised his head and looked at him. "She knows how much I love Michelle. Besides, we weren't really _dating _dating. It was light,"

"Right," Sirius said nodding. "But think of how Caitlin feels now. She was starting to like you but then BAM Michelle comes back into your life,"

Remus paused.

He knew Sirius was right. He had to talk to her.

"I'm going to find her and talk to her now," Remus said getting up and heading out of the common room.

"Where's Moony going?" Michelle asked looking up.

"He went to find Caitlin," James said earnestly. "He needed to tell her something."

"Yeah," Sirius cracked. "They had just started to 'lightly date' if there is such a thing."

"What?" Michelle's expression changed into a deadpan expression.

Sirius hesitated. He wasn't sure if he was the one that should tell her.

"Spit it out, dog boy," Michelle demanded.

Sirius proceeded to tell Michelle everything from the beginning.

Once Michelle was clued in, she was speechless.

"God," she said wide-eyed. "He was that distraught?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course! We all were. Remus loves you more than life,"

Michelle felt her heart warming at the thought.

She smiled and nodded.

Remus found Caitlin in the greenhouses outside. He'd wondered why she was out here like this.

"Caitlin? Can I talk to you?" Remus began softly.

She was working on watering one of the plants. Her back was to him.

"What's there to talk about?" she replied, her tone indifferent. "Michelle's back. I'm happy for you."

Remus sighed. "I didn't mean to lead you on or hurt you in anyway. Please, can we still remain friends?"

He looked at her imploringly.

Caitlin placed the watering can on the table with a 'thud' before slowly turning around. There were tears in her coffee colored eyes.

"I really began liking you," she said her voice shaking. "Now all of a sudden Michelle comes back into your life and I'm dropped like a fling."

"I told you I loved Michelle," Remus replied back. "I really feel awful for hurting you in anyway. I never wanted that to happen at all."

He studied her.

Caitlin smiled.

"Thanks for being so considerate," she said coldly and brushed past him.

Remus sighed.

_Great. He'd lost a friend. She probably won't speak to me anymore after this. I really hadn't any intention on hurting her like this. _

Remus exhaled and headed back to the common room.

Michelle had been sitting on the couch reading. The rest of the clan had gone to bed. She noticed Remus' sad expression.

"Remy what's wrong?" she asked worriedly closing her book and stuffing it back into her bag.

"I think Caitlin hates my guts," Remus muttered sadly.

"Sirius told me what happened," Michelle said softly. "I'm not mad or angry. I understand why you did it. I would've done the same thing. How about if I talk to her for you? Would that help at all?"

Remus looked into Michelle's hazel eyes and felt himself feeling a lot better about everything.

"If you wouldn't mind…?" Remus began.

Michelle shook her head. "Absolutely not,"

Remus grinned and gently took Michelle's face in his hands and moved his face closer until their lips met. He kissed her softly and gently.

Michelle slumped against Remus in his arms and pressed her face into his chest. She missed being held by him. His warm embrace was so soothing and comforting. Remus rested his head on top of Michelle's head and just held her tighter against him.

They ended up dozing off right there.

The next morning, in Transfiguration, Michelle caught up with Caitlin.

"Caitlin? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Michelle asked gently placing a hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

Caitlin whirled around. "Shove it, Michelle. I know what you're going to ask me and the answer's 'no'. I really started to like Remus and thought he genuinely liked me. But then BAM you're back in the picture and I get dropped like the latest fling."

Michelle stared at Caitlin with shock. Emma was also watching intently as they entered the classroom.

Emma looked at Caitlin. She was really hurt and upset over this. Emma thought that it was kind of mean, even though Remus had no idea himself that Michelle was really alive.

"Cait, Remus had no idea I was alive," she explained, her voice hardening slightly. "Had he known, he wouldn't led you on like that. He never wanted to hurt you intentionally."

"Well," Caitlin sniffed. "It's a little late for that. Just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you."

She turned her back on Michelle as Michelle took a seat next to Remus, completely startled and taken aback.

Remus looked at Michelle.

"She hates us doesn't she?" Remus asked miserably.

Michelle nodded sadly. "Yeah I think so. But it's not really your fault. You had no idea I was alive. I'm sure had you known you wouldn't've done that right?"

Remus nodded furiously. "Of course. Had I known. But I didn't,"

Michelle sighed. "She'll get over it. She'll come around. Just give her some time,"

Remus secretly didn't think so.

All throughout the evening, Caitlin completely ignored Remus, Michelle, Sirius, Emma, James and Lily.

At dinner, Lily looked at Michelle.

"I can't believe she's acting like this," she said shaking her head. "She's wrong. I mean Remus genuinely did like her at the time but he had no idea Michelle was really alive. None of us did."

"Right now I don't think that matters," Sirius said gravely nuzzling Emma's neck. "She's pissed at us…all of us."

"But we didn't do anything," James whined.

"I don't understand her logic," Michelle said. "Honestly someone explain it to me."

But the others were just as confused as she was.

That night, they all headed off to bed but Michelle and Remus stayed behind in the common room.

Michelle was lying on her back on the hearth rug staring up at the ceiling. Remus was lying beside her, also staring up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe that happened last year," Remus said quietly. "It's like a horrible nightmare that won't ever go away."

Michelle smiled and rolled over on top of him. "I know. But I'm here and I'm alive. That's all that matters. Right?"

Remus smiled up at her. "Right,"

She kissed him. He kissed her back. He moved his hands down to her hips as they kissed.

Michelle realized just how much she missed Remus' touch. She felt her body responding to each touch with urgency. Shortly, they both gave in to their ardors.

When they were finished, Remus grabbed the blanket and pulled it around them both as their bodies began to chill.

"My God, that was incredible," she whispered carelessly tucking her tousled hair behind her ears.

"I agree," Remus said kissing the top of her head. "Are we still engaged?"

Michelle's heart filled with pure joy. She'd never forgotten about that. She nodded and showed him her left hand.

"I never took it off," she smiled at him.

He held her tightly against him. He could never in a million years find the words to express just how much he loved her.

Realizing that they could get caught, they quickly changed into their robe and uniform and snuggled up against one another on the couch, quickly giving into their tiredness.

The next morning, Professor Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a graduation party at the end of the year. The entire 7th years were so happy and talk began floating around on careers.

When Michelle and Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table, Sirius looked up and broke into a grin at the sight of them. He knew what had gone on last night. He'd gotten up for a glass of water and accidentally overheard Remus and Michelle in the common room. He gently pulled Remus toward him.

"So, you and Michelle caught up on sex last night huh?" he whispered grinning at him broadly.

Remus looked at him startled. "How'd you know?"

"I had gotten up for water and heard you two," he said and winked at him. "But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Emma was chatting with Lily and Michelle. Michelle was eyeing Emma warily. She was going to have to tell everyone that Emma wasn't who she appeared to be.

When Michelle had left St. Mungo's and headed to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore knew of this. When she reached Hogwarts, a few hours before the dance, he'd called her into the office to talk to her.

He told her that Emma was there and she'd made friends with the Marauders. Michelle knew right away that she had to do something. Sure Emma was like her with the telekinesis, but Emma wasn't exactly a 'blood' sister. Professor Dumbledore warned that Michelle she had to stop Emma before history repeated itself. Michelle knew that she had no choice. At the end of the year, the graduation party, Michelle was going to have to put a stop to Emma…regardless.

Emma realized Michelle was watching her so Michelle flashed her a big, huge friendly grin.

_No use setting her off now. I can't let her get suspicious or else she could try and hurt them now. I can't risk it. I'll just have to bide my time and wait till the graduation party at the end of the year._

Remus sensed Michelle was deep in thought so he put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close into a squeeze.

"You okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yes," Michelle replied softly staring into his green eyes. "I'm okay. Just happy to be back to normal."

Remus grinned and kissed her cheek.

Once again, Michelle's eyes briefly landed on Emma.


	20. Repetitive History

ENIGMA

Chapter 20-Repetitive History

Once breakfast was over, they headed to their classes. James, Lily and Sirius realized Michelle still had the engagement ring on and they began whispering to her during Transfiguration.

"Do you have any idea as to when you're going to get married?" Lily whispered to Michelle excitedly.

Remus, James and Sirius were all talking to one another about guy things. Michelle wrote her name at the top of the parchment.

"Not at all," she admitted grinning broadly. "Definitely some time after we graduate though."

"How about August?" Emma suggested cheerfully from behind Michelle and Lily. "It's fairly nice weather."

"That might be an idea," Michelle mused thoughtfully. "Anyway, I'm getting married! To Remus!"

All three girls squealed happily, but that bought them reproving stares from Professor Harris, who taught Transfiguration. They quieted down but every once and a while, Michelle would make eye contact with Lily and Emma and wink at them.

"Remus, I'm telling you…you should definitely have a bachelor party," Sirius was saying to him as they sat across from the girls. "We get to hire a stripper!"

"Sirius, is that all you can think of?" James said rolling his eyes. "I thought you liked Emma?"

"I do," Sirius said earnestly. "I do…but we've got to have SOME fun right?"

He looked from James to Remus, then back to James.

Remus shook his head. "I'm not having a bachelor party. That's completely out of the question,"

"But what if Michelle wants to have a bachelorette party?" Sirius prompted.

Remus shrugged. "If she wants to hang out with her girlfriends for the night, then it's not a big deal. I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Ha! Remus said 'girlfriends'! Whoo, I'd never think Michelle would go that way," Sirius cracked.

Remus just scowled but he was grinning nonetheless.

"When are you thinking of getting married?" James inquired curiously.

"Don't know," Remus said thoughtfully. "But it would be up to Michelle."

"You are so whipped," Sirius burst out laughing.

Remus looked at him indignantly. "What's wrong with letting Michelle pick the month?"

"Dude, you need to have say in it also," James said. "After all, it's _your_ wedding too."

Remus just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know," he said. "But it really doesn't matter to me what month. If Michelle has a favorite month, then that's when we'll get married."

James and Sirius just shook their heads.

Remus playfully smacked them up the backsides of their heads and returned to his notes.

When class was over, James and Lily hurried off somewhere, more than likely to snog. Sirius kept his arm around Emma's shoulders as they walked. Remus and Michelle were walking next to them.

"I swear," Sirius said looking after James' retreating back. "Those two are the next on the list to get married…followed by us of course."

He gently nuzzled Emma's neck. Emma's face flushed with color.

"Who knew Remus was a stud muffin?" Sirius cracked breaking into a huge grin.

Michelle went to take a swat at him, but he had moved out of the way.

Remus also had his arm around Michelle. Suddenly as they were walking down the corridor, Michelle felt an overwhelming bout of nausea. She quickly leaned against the side of the corridor, letting the fresh cool air hit her face. She placed both palms face down on the opened archway sill and just shut her eyes. She kept swallowing hoping that she didn't vomit.

"Shell, are you alright?" Remus demanded anxiously as they stood around her with anxious and worried expressions on their faces.

"I-I don't feel well," she replied now opening her eyes. "I feel sick."

"Come on," Remus said. "I'll take you to the hospital wing."

He then turned to Sirius and Emma. " Meet us back in the common room."

Sirius nodded and he led Emma off.

Madam Pomfrey checked over Michelle once she settled in the hospital wing. The battle with nausea had finally been lost and Michelle had her head in a bucket as her stomach heaved again. Remus was sitting beside her on the cot holding her hair back.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus demanded worriedly.

Madam Pomfrey broke into a big grin.

"She's pregnant," she said happily.

Michelle slowly raised her head to look at Madam Pomfrey. "What?" she asked as her voice was hoarse and dry from the vomiting.

"You're pregnant," Madam Pomfrey said positively beaming. "You're going to have a baby!"

Michelle momentarily forgot about the vomiting and she turned to Remus. She let out a squeal of happiness and threw her arms around Remus' shoulders, hugging him tightly. Remus was so ecstatic as he hugged her back.

But then, Michelle's stomach lurched one more time and she quickly released Remus and put her head over the bucket again.

"I'll give her a Natal Potion," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "It will calm the morning sickness and she'll be as good as new."

She quickly brewed it and handed Michelle a smoking goblet. Michelle took a sip of the potion. It tasted like bubblegum. Michelle finished the entire potion and within minutes, the nausea stopped.

"It won't hurt the baby," Madam Pomfrey said picking up on Remus' concerned expression. "Trust me."

Remus nodded.

Once Michelle was feeling herself, they stood up from the cot. Madam Pomfrey looked at Michelle.

"It'll be a good 9 months before you'll have it but once you leave Hogwarts, you'll have to deal with it the Muggle way," Madam Pomfrey said seriously. "Have Remus keep a close eye on you after that. I take it you're getting married?"

Michelle nodded and leaned against Remus.

"Congrats dearies," Madam Pomfrey said kindly. "Just do not to anything strenuous for the next few weeks alright? Take it easy."

Michelle nodded and they left the hospital wing.

They headed back to the common room to find James, Lily, Sirius and Emma sitting around the fire chatting. As soon as the entered, Sirius and Emma looked up.

"Is she alright?" Sirius asked concerned.

"What happened?" Lily asked alarmed.

"She felt sick earlier so Remus took her to the hospital wing," Sirius explained.

They knew why none of them had used Remus' nickname, 'Moony'. Because Emma still didn't know that he was a werewolf and they were going to keep it that way.

"They're both fine," Remus said with a deadpan expression on his face as he sat next to Emma.

"They?" Lily asked frowning.

Remus nodded and then paused for dramatic silence. "She's going to have a baby!"

It took a moment for it to register, but once it did, everyone squealed and jumped up. Remus and Michelle got hugged several times. Oddly, Emma didn't join in on the celebration.

"What are you hoping for?" Lily asked excitedly to Michelle.

"Doesn't matter," Michelle said shrugging. "As long as it's healthy."

Sirius leaned close to Michelle. "You do know that it will be part werewolf…right?"

Michelle nodded. "Of course," she said. "It doesn't bother me at all. We'll take it step by step as we did with Moony."

Sirius nodded and turned to Emma.

"Hey Emma! Isn't that exciting?" he asked her eagerly.

Emma just curled her lip and forced a smile on her face.

"Very," she said airily.

They found that reply and response a little strange, but decided that maybe Emma was just exhausted from the school work.

Michelle however, knew immediately why she had responded like that.

_She probably can't stand the thought of another one of 'us' running around. She's going to have to stop us somehow, but I'm not letting that happen. No way in hell._

She hadn't realized that James was now talking. She snapped out of her stupor and turned her attention to him.

"Well, I've got exciting news too," James said grinning. "I'm going to ask Lily to marry me!"

More squeals of joy ran around. Everyone was so happy and looking forward to going to two weddings at the end of graduation. Little did they know that history was going to repeat itself…and it wasn't going to repeat lightly.

Weeks went by. The graduation party was coming up. It was going to be set up in the Great Hall again.

Remus felt a tingle of fear running down his spine. It was in this same hall that Michelle nearly died. Now, they were going to have a graduation party in it. It seemed totally ironic at least to him.

They were dressed in Muggle gowns with the graduation gown over that in each of the house colors. The Slytherins had green with silver edging, the Gryffindors had maroon with gold, the Ravenclaws had blue with bronze and the Hufflepuffs had yellow and black.

Michelle was so excited and happy. The Hall had been decorated in each of the houses colors with the banners hanging from the sides of the walls. The house tables had been cleared away and they all stood around talking excitedly and with some sadness, about the fact that this was going to be the last time they would ever see Hogwarts. Of course, Remus had decided to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so he would more than likely be returning in a few years.

But Michelle decided that she needed to stay at home and take care of the baby once the wedding was over.

Lily and James were going to be getting married as well. It was going to be an exciting end of the year for sure.

Sirius and Emma were standing next to Lily and James. Remus pulled Michelle aside.

"Are you feeling alright?" he inquired worriedly studying her.

"Of course," she said smiling. "I'm feeling wonderful."

Remus nodded and kept his eyes on her the entire time.

He gently placed a hand over Michelle's now flat stomach. But in a few months that wouldn't be so.

"I hope you'll still love me when I'm as large as a house," Michelle cracked.

Remus grinned. "Hmm, let me think about that…" he pondered teasingly until Michelle swatted at him. "Of course!"

He laughed and hugged her tightly. He loved her so much.

When he released Michelle, he glanced over at the Hufflepuffs section. Caitlin momentarily caught his gaze. She gave him the coldest expression that would've frozen the Stunning Spell dead in its tracks. Remus sighed.

Emma saw this and suddenly, her expression changed. Michelle knew what was coming so she stood in front of Emma.

"Don't even think about it, Emma," Michelle said in a threatening tone. "Dumbledore's onto you."

Sirius, James, Lily and Remus looked at Michelle curiously.

Emma sneered at Michelle.

"Think about what, Michelle?" Emma asked in sickly sweet voice. "The chance to get rid of all worthless humans?"

Now, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were really confused…and not to mention a bit spooked.

"What's going on here?" Sirius asked slowly looking from Michelle to Emma.

"Emma's not the sweet, innocent transfer student you all thought she is," Michelle explained keeping her eyes on Emma. "She's actually from St. Mungo's Psychological Division. She escaped and came here. She's exactly like me but she wants to kill everyone who isn't like us."

"We thought she was your sister!" Lily said shocked.

"She is," Michelle said. "But what my parents didn't tell me is that she was sent there at the age of 15. Her adoptive parents had realized what powers she had had and she killed her step parents. She set the house on fire. Then she was sent away again. She spent most of her life in the psychological ward at St. Mungo's. Apparently, the fire at the Great Hall last year made it into The Daily Prophet and she saw what had happened and the fact that I had supposedly 'died' in the Hall with the same powers. So she decided to come here to try and pick up from where I left off, but she misunderstood why I had set fire to the Hall. My powers were out of control, I couldn't control it. By the time I realized this I was pinned under the wooden beam. She came here to try and fit in. She was going to kill everyone here at the graduation party."

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all had their jaws dropped in shock.

"And I'm _going _to do it," Emma sneered.

"We can't let you do it," Sirius said, clearly hurt that she wasn't the sweet girl he'd liked originally, but now saw her as a murderer and arsonist.

Emma turned her eyes onto Sirius. As if by an invisible force, Sirius was picked up and thrown backward. He crashed onto one of the house tables, snapping it in half. He was lying on his side, with one arm stretched out and another arm draped over his abdomen.

James sprang into action as well, but Emma picked him up with one flick of her wrist and threw him right where Sirius was.

Lily screamed. The rest of the students looked up in alarm. They went to make a bee line to the exits, but at the same time, the doors snapped shut locking them in.

"It's happening again," Michelle whispered in fear as Remus kept close to her and kept his arms around her.

The students were pounding on the doors and screaming to let them out. The teachers weren't inside the Hall yet. They were know outside, wondering how to get in.

"It's happening again, Albus," Professor McGonagall whispered in fear. "We can't let it happen again!"

"It's not Miss Matthews," Professor Dumbledore said. "It's Miss Carlson!"

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked wide eyed.

"I'll explain later! We've got to get these doors opened!"

Emma's eyes landed on one of the long, sharp thin flag poles. It rose up and hovered dangerously in the air as students frantically tried to run out of the way. Caitlin had been standing near one of the doors and frantically jiggling the door handle. Emma blinked and the tip of the flag pole shot right for her.

"No!" Remus shouted.

Caitlin looked up in time but it was too late. The tip of the pole impaled her right in the forehead and came out the back of her head, lodging itself into the wood of the door. Remus leaned against Michelle, feeling his stomach churning. Caitlin's eyes were opened and she wasn't moving.

Several students were now screaming as they continued to pound on the door to let them out.

Emma's eyes moved onto the floating candles again and they dropped, and began igniting the cloth banners that hung on either side of the Hall.

A thick, black smoke began filling the Hall. Remus, Michelle and Lily ran over to where James and Sirius were lying unconscious. Lily shook James awake. He groaned but didn't stir. Remus shook Sirius awake as well, but he got the same response.

The smoke was getting thicker and filling up the entire Hall. Several students had succumbed to smoke inhalation and were now lying on the floor, unmoving. Michelle knew she had to put a stop to this….


	21. Lupin's Wedding

ENIGMA

Chapter 21-Lupin's Wedding

Michelle faced Emma. The smoke had gotten so thick that the students were not banging on the doors anymore. It was starting to get silent again. Remus coughed. His face and front of his robe and uniform were soot stained. He covered his mouth again as he coughed and looked through teary, burning eyes at Michelle. She was standing in front of Emma.

"Michelle," Remus croaked out. His throat was dry and hoarse from the smoke.

Michelle ignored him and briefly closed her eyes, concentrating on her powers. She opened her eyes and felt the power surging through her.

Emma turned to face Michelle.

Michelle's eyes were narrowed into slits at this point.

"I can't let you do this," Michelle said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Flake off," Emma said smirking. "It's my turn to punish those that are not like us."

Emma glanced at one of the other flag poles and moved her eyes onto Michelle. The flag pole followed Emma's gaze and Michelle's eyes flicked to the pole inches before it pierced her chest. Michelle flipped the pole over and shot it back toward Emma.

Emma dodged it easily and it flew over Remus, Lily, James and Sirius and lodged itself into the wall quivering violently.

Emma glared at the window directly behind Michelle. The window exploded in, showering Michelle with glass shards.

Michelle protectively covered her head with her arms as the glass rained down on her. She felt a piece of the glass cut her cheek and warm blood trickling down her jaw. Remus was watching, completely helpless. He didn't care what happened to him, but he didn't want anything to happen to Michelle or the baby, or his friends.

Michelle felt her anger hitting the boiling point. She stood up abruptly, her eyes narrowed into slits and her hands opened palm outwards at her sides. There was suddenly a deafening silence around them. The flames of the smoke had completely frozen. Remus and Lily looked at each other in shock before moving their eyes back onto Michelle and Emma.

The flames were frozen, as though ice had been poured over them. The smoke was also frozen in the air, hovering near the ceiling now, leaving the air below clean and fresh. Remus coughed one last time completely unsure of what was happening before his eyes.

Emma was a little bit spooked as well he could tell from her expression.

Michelle took several steps toward Emma, her eyes narrowed and locked on Emma's eyes.

Sirius and James were still unconscious. Michelle glanced toward the doors. They snapped open. Several of the teachers rushed in to help the remaining students, including those that were out from smoke inhalation. Professor Dumbledore had magicked most of the students out of the Hall. Now James, Lily and Sirius were taken out, but Remus stayed behind.

"Michelle come on!" he called to her.

"I have to end this, Remus," Michelle said.

"NO!" Remus shouted.

Michelle concentrated hard and the ceiling of the Great Hall began rumbling and pieces of stone began falling, hitting the floor with loud 'thuds' and breaking into smaller pieces.

"NO MICHELLE!" Remus howled as Professor McGonagall began pulling him out of the Hall but he was struggling against her grip. More pieces of the ceiling fell, narrowly missing Michelle.

Professor McGonagall continued to pull Remus out, but he was still fighting against her grip and dug his nails into the door frame.

Michelle's concentration was now more prominent as another piece of the ceiling fell, causing a beam to crash through one of the windows. Emma was frightened as well. Michelle raised her eyes to one of the pieces that were falling. She tracked it until it was over Emma.

Emma threw her arms up over her head and screamed as the stone crashed down on her.

Michelle finally snapped out of the stupor she'd gone into and ran from the Hall just as another piece of the ceiling came crashing down, narrowly missing her by inches.

Once everyone was out in the corridor, Remus spied Michelle and rushed over to her, throwing his arms around her and drawing her close to him in a tight, loving and relieved embrace.

"Don't ever DO THAT AGAIN!" Remus cried pressing his face into her hair. "I was so terrified that I was going to lose you again!"

Michelle smiled and pressed her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she said honestly and softly. "I just had to stop her from hurting people I love."

Remus released her and they turned to the other students who were now waking up and coughing.

The rumbling in the Great Hall had stopped. A bit of dust and debris had blown out into the hallway.

Some of the students were dazed and confused, but none of them were seriously hurt overall.

James and Sirius woke up. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand at the ceiling and it automatically fixed itself. The only casualty was Emma, which there was nothing much left of her. Her body was completely crushed and looked more like Jello at this point. The ceiling was repaired and Dumbledore magicked Emma's body onto an invisible stretched as they headed up to the hospital wing.

Lily, James and Sirius rushed over to Michelle and Remus, giving them tight hugs.

"Is it finally over now?" Lily asked wide eyed to Michelle.

Michelle nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "It's finally over."

Relieved sighs went around.

A few days later, there was a proper graduation. Remus, James, Michelle, Sirius and Lily were now officially graduating class of 1976.

Parents were called and they met up at Hogwarts. Naturally, Michelle's parents hadn't come. So the Lupins were completely delighted to hear that Remus and Michelle were getting married. They offered to cater the wedding.

4 months later, Michelle and Remus sent the invitations out. It was going to be held in the Lupins backyard. Chairs were set up as well as a gazebo with white flowers intertwined around the edges. Upstairs, Lily was helping Michelle get dressed. Michelle's dress was a peach color (since she'd already slept with Remus, no sense in putting on white lol). It had embroided flowers along the hem and neckline. Michelle's hair was curled slightly and Lily applied light pink eye shadow on and clear lip gloss. Michelle was nervously clutching her bouquet in front of her.

"Relax," Lily said laughing. "Just think…about 5 months after this, you'll be having a baby and in a few weeks, you'll be coming to my wedding!"

Michelle laughed.

"I can't believe it!" Michelle said awed and happy. "It's wonderful!"

Lily nodded.

Once she was done, Sirius came into the room. He, James and Remus were dressed in tuxedos.

Sirius looked so handsome.

"It's time," he said grinning at Michelle. Remus had appointed both him and James as best men. Lily squealed and left the room. Sirius offered Michelle his arm and he guided her out of the house. A center aisle was set up that led from the backyard to the gazebo where a priest was standing as well as Remus and James. All of the Lupins family, Sirius' family, Lily's family and Sirius' family had gathered there and were sitting in the chairs. The music began and Sirius began leading Michelle down the aisle.

Remus' green eyes were locked on hers as they walked slowly down the aisle.

Michelle was aware of all eyes on her, but her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. Remus looked so handsome.

Once Michelle reached Remus' side, the priest began the ceremony.

Lily and James watched with happy expressions, knowing that it would be there turn soon…in a few weeks really.

Michelle had told the Lupins that she was pregnant. Lily would've thought that they'd have a cow but instead they turned out to be really supportive and caring toward Michelle, since Michelle's own parents could've cared less whether she lived or died.

Lily linked arms with James and leaned her head against his arm. He smiled and turned his eyes back onto Michelle and Remus.

They were so happy. They deserved each other. Michelle had a horrible family life and Remus was just what she had needed.

The ceremony continued until the priest said, "I now pronounce you, man and wife…you may kiss the bride."

Remus gently took Michelle's face in his hands and moved his face closer to hers until their lips met. He kissed her softly and gently. Cheers went around as Remus and Michelle finished kissing and turned to face everyone. They began walking back up the aisle.

Things couldn't be happier.

5 MONTHS LATER…

"One more push!" the doctor said as Michelle was lying on a exam table with her legs parted and drawn. Michelle cringed and with her remaining strength, she pushed.

Shortly, a babies cry could be heard. Michelle relaxed against the table. Remus was standing right beside her. Her hair was sweaty and sticking to her forehead and neck. The doctor cleaned the baby up. Michelle had been brought to St. Mungo's.

Michelle lowered her legs down as the nurse came over and handed her the baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl," the Healer said softly.

She placed the baby into Michelle's arms and Michelle just looked down at the baby. She had Remus' green eyes.

Michelle looked up at Remus, who leaned in to kiss her before turning his eyes onto the baby.

"What are you going to name her?" the Healer asked brightly.

"I don't know," Michelle answered honestly. "How does Hillary sound?"

"It sounds wonderful," Remus said softly pressing his face into the side of Michelle's face.

After a few days, Michelle was released from the hospital. The baby was wrapped in pink blankets as they left. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin helped Michelle into the silver Mercedes as they headed home.

Once at home, Mrs. Lupin offered to take care of the baby so Michelle and Remus could spend some time together.

Both Remus and Michelle were sitting on the porch on a long swing. Michelle had her legs stretched out and she was leaning against Remus with her head on his chest. He had his arm across her chest. The swing was rocking softly, causing Michelle to be completely relaxed.

"I love you so much," Michelle whispered softly as a gust of warm summer air blew her hair back.

"I love you too, Shell," Remus said and kissed the top of her head.

They stayed like that until Mr. Lupin called them in for dinner.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin let Michelle sleep in Remus' room for privacy. They kept an eye on the baby for them in their room.

Michelle climbed into bed with Remus.

She had her back pressed against his chest and her backside pressed into his groin. Remus draped his arm over her and snuggled up against her. They pulled the covers up over them.

"Good-night, Mom," Remus whispered in Michelle's ear.

"Good-night, Dad," Michelle whispered back grinning into the darkness. Shortly, they dozed off.

A FEW MONTHS LATER…

That morning at breakfast, Michelle and Remus headed down stairs to the kitchen. Mr. Lupin was already making breakfast. Mrs. Lupin had placed Hillary into a high chair and was feeding her baby food. Hillary had grown a lot, and was now able to sit in a high chair and eat.

"Hi," Michelle cooed heading over to Hillary. The baby cooed and grinned up at her.  
Remus joined Michelle on the other side of the highchair.

Hillary looked at Remus and also gave him a big grin, and happily banged her hands on the tray.

Remus couldn't help but grin.

"She's pretty good," Mrs. Lupin said gesturing to the baby. "She didn't keep us up most of the night. I think she only cried twice, and I was able to change her and stuff and she went right out again."

Mr. Lupin placed full plates of bacon, eggs and sausage in front of Remus and Michelle. They hungrily dove into the food as Mrs. Lupin fed the baby.

Once the baby was fed, Michelle, Remus and Hillary sat outside on the swing again. Remus was holding Hillary in his lap. She was sitting sideways in his lap with her head resting against his chest. He had his arms around her protectively.

"I wonder why we haven't heard from James and Lily," Michelle asked worriedly.

She was getting concerned as James and Lily had said that they were going to have their wedding right after Remus and Michelle's. It's been about 8 months now. Something is definitely wrong.

"Something's wrong," Michelle said panicked. "Something's not right."

"Relax," Remus said soothingly. "They probably are still working on their wedding plans. You know Lily loves weddings. She probably wants like 200 people at her wedding."

Michelle's lip twitched at that, but something inside her gut was telling her that something was really wrong.

And her gut had been right.

About 10 minutes later, while Remus and Michelle were just relaxing on the swing, playing with Hillary, Mrs. Lupin stepped out onto the porch. She had a grave expression on her face.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Remus demanded as Michelle raised her eyes to Mrs. Lupins.

"I just got a letter from Lily," she said slowly and before she could continue, Michelle jumped up and snatched the letter from Mrs. Lupins hand.

Remus stood up and stood behind Michelle, peering over her shoulder while he held Hillary in his arms.

"_Dear Remus and Michelle,_

_I'm so sorry I hadn't been able to contact you before this. James and I got married and we had a boy named Harry. I'm sorry we didn't contact anyone for the wedding, but there's a good reason. We didn't want to involve anyone that we care about in danger. Right now, we're hiding at Godric's Hollow. Please don't worry about us. We'll be just fine._

_Love you,_

_James, Lily and Harry"_

Michelle raised her eyes.

Remus was stunned and shocked as well as Mrs. Lupin.

"Why on earth are they hiding?" Mrs. Lupin mused.

"I don't know," Michelle said as she crumpled the piece of paper up in her hand. "But I'm heading over there right now."


	22. Godric's Hollow

ENIGMA

Chapter 22-Godric's Hollow

Remus handed Hillary to his mother.

"Michelle, I seriously don't think it's a good idea to head over to Godric's Hollow," Remus said slowly. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Relax, Remus," Michelle said softly. "What could possibly happen?"

Remus didn't reply.

"I'll be back in a half hour," Michelle reassured him. "I just want to make sure that James and Lily are alright."

Remus still eyed her worriedly. He wasn't getting a good feeling about this at all.

Michelle headed over to Godric's Hollow. The house was a two story cobblestone built home. The driveway was in the shape of an arc. Dead leave blew across the lawn rustling as they went.

The house looked empty almost and spooky. Another gust of wind blew dead leaves across the lawn and Michelle's sneakers crunched over them.

She was wearing a pair of dark blue denim hip hugger jeans, a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps and a red zippered hooded jogging jacket over that. She had left the jacket zippered up half way. The afternoon air took on a damp chill now. Michelle's hair was now longer and she pulled it into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes scanned over the outside of the house. There was a black Ford Taurus parked in the garage but the dust covering it suggested that it was there for several months.

Michelle felt a pang of fear gripping her chest as she headed up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Lily? James?" she called as she tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

There was no answer. After several tries, she turned around on the stoop to head back to the Lupins when the front door opened and someone grabbed her and pulled her into the house. A hand was clamped over her mouth.

The inside of the house was pitch black. A light was turned on and Michelle realized who had grabbed her.

"James? Lily? What's going on?" Michelle demanded looking between James and Lily. "Why haven't we heard from you in a while?"

James and Lily exchanged looks.

"What are you doing here?" Lily hissed at her. "You're in grave danger!"

Michelle looked at her.

"Grave danger? From what? Who?" Michelle asked confused.

"You need to go," James said urgently as he put his hands on Michelle's shoulders and went to steer her toward the front door again.

"Wait!" Michelle protested. "What's GOING on? Why haven't you asked us to your wedding? You had a baby! Talk to me for crying out loud!"

James sighed and stopped steering her toward the front door.

"We're sorry," Lily apologized. "But we couldn't risk it. We got married quickly and then a few months later, Harry was born. A few weeks after Harry was born, the Dark Lord found out and he's been hunting us ever since! I don't know how he found out! There's no way anyone could've told him. But somehow, he found out and he wants to kill Harry."

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"Because there was a Prophecy made that Harry would destroy him if he lived," Lily whispered terrified.

Michelle looked at her shocked.

"Please, you have to go now," Lily pleaded. "The Dark Lord could be watching the house."

Just as Michelle hit the front door, the clouds outside grew dark, engulfing them in darkness. There was a loud 'pop' as though someone was Apparating.

"Too late!" James whispered frightened. "He's here!"

Lily was sobbing.

"Get Harry and run," James instructed to Lily, pushing her up the stairs. "Michelle, leave right now!"

But Michelle couldn't move. Michelle was frozen in her place and her breathing was rapid from the fear.

Lily rushed upstairs. Michelle heard a door slam and James took out his wand and aimed it toward the front door.

Michelle watched in horror as a figure stood dressed in a black hooded cloak. The hood was pulled up, covering his face from view. Michelle's hazel eyes widened in fear as the figure stepped into the house and was now standing directly in front of them.

"Run Michelle!" James shouted as he protectively stood in front of her and aimed his wand at the figure.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the figure hissed in a cold, dry tone.

A jet of green light shot out from the tip of the figures wand and hit James directly in the chest. He didn't even have time to move or to react.

Michelle couldn't even move her legs to react either. The figure moved his wand onto her next.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he hissed in the same cold, dry tone.

As Michelle saw the speeding jet of light rushing toward her, her memories flashed before her eyes: Meeting Remus in their first year, everything that led up their 6th year; spending a romantic afternoon with Remus that time in the Shrieking Shack; delivering Hillary; Remus' face was the last thing she saw before the jet hit her directly in the chest.

Remus checked his watch that night around 11 pm. It was a full moon out so he'd be changing shortly. He headed down to the basement and stepped into a cage that he'd made so that he could transform easily when he wasn't at Hogwarts.

He entered the cage and stood, leaning against the far wall. The door was closed and locked.

Michelle hadn't come home yet and he was really alarmed and worried. Something was nagging him and he had an awful feeling something terrible had happened to her.

His mother was upstairs taking care of Hillary so he didn't have to worry about her.

Around midnight, he began changing.

He dropped to his hands and knees and stared at the straw lined floor of the cage. His back lengthened and narrowed; his legs bent into haunches; thick grey and white fur grew all over his body; his hands and feet grew into paws; thick, dark nails grew from where his fingernails and toenails should be; his chest expanded, straining the material of his pajama shirt, tearing it in halves. Those halves fell off of his body. His nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout. Two canines slid down under purple lips and the other two grew upwards from his bottom jaws. His eyes changed into the jaundice/amber color and his vision was now in iridescent. His ears grew and tapered into points. A long, bushy tail grew just above his backside. Before long, Remus' human side was gone and the wolf replaced it.

Inside the cage, the wolf paced back and forth, whining. It knew something had happened to the human it cared about.

Its paws were about the size of human hands, but it had four digits instead of five. Around its face was the dark grey fur and the white fur blended in with it. There was even a bit of tan mixed in with it as well. A dark grey strip of fur ran down the entire spine and blended in with the fur on the tail.

Its shoulders rolled easily as it paced. It knew it had to get out someway.

It stopped pacing and stood in front of the cage door. It parted its jaws and began biting at the lock.

It kept it up and finally, from the pressure, the lock broke and fell to the floor with a clatter. The wolf pushed the cage door open with his nose and it bolted out. It scrambled up the basement steps and finally galloped through two rooms, startling Mrs. Lupin, Mr. Lupin and Hillary.

It briefly stopped in the living room and glanced over at Hillary. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were frozen in fear. They knew that this was their son and that he'd broken out of the cage.

The jaundice eyes of the wolf locked on the baby. Mrs. Lupin held Hillary tighter against her protectively.

The wolf slowly stepped toward Mrs. Lupin and the baby. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were frozen with fear. They'd never gone down to the basement when their son had changed. They didn't know if he would harm them or not.

But the wolf stood in front of Mrs. Lupin and gently nudged Hillary with his nose and licked her arm. Mrs. Lupin slowly reached out to touch the wolfs head with a quiet warning from Mr. Lupin. But Mrs. Lupin still slowly reached out to touch the wolfs head. The wolf looked at her approaching hand and gave it a lick before turning and bolting toward the front window. It took several strides before pushing off with its powerful hind quarters and tucking its front forelegs against its chest. It broke through the window, sending pieces of glass showering to the ground outside.

It completely sailed through the window. Once it reached outside, it lowered its front legs down and tucked his hind legs up. Its front paws touched the soft grass outside before it lowered its hind legs and continued galloping, using the darkness as its cover.

It picked up Her scent. It would stop every once and a while to make sure it was still on the trail.

Above, the full moonlight cast a silvery glow over everything causing it to have some kind of supernatural feel to the darkness.

It followed Her scent to Godric's Hollow. It slinked up the dirt driveway, keeping close to a vehicle

It kept going briefly pausing in the darkness as twin beam headlights rolled over the house. Once it was sure the other vehicle was gone, it continued into the house.

The window was broken. It carefully jumped into the house, its paws landing on soft carpet. It carefully placed its paws on the carpet, avoiding pieces of glass. It wormed its way though the dining room and headed up the stairs.

It trotted down the hallway, its triangular shaped ears listening for any signs of movement. It poked its head into what was a nursery of some sort. It cautiously took a step in, picking up a baby crying. Its ears pricked at the sound of the noise and approached a crib.

It found a female lying protectively over the crib, but the wolf knew she was dead. The wolf reared up on its hind legs and placed its front legs over the edge of the crib. Lying on its back was a baby boy. It had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was crying. It gave the baby's arm an affectionate lick before dropping back to all fours and continued searching for Her.

The scent took it back downstairs. It found Her.

She was lying next to a male with thin, black rimmed glasses that were lying on the floor a few inches away from the male's face. She was lying on her side, one arm draped across her abdomen and the other was stretched out. Her eyes were opened in a blank, lifeless stare. It slowly inched closer to her until the wolf was standing over her. He gently nudged her shoulder with his nose, rolling her onto her back. She rolled over, her head turning to the left. She wasn't moving.

The wolf knew she was dead. The wolf whined and tucked its hind legs underneath and rested his head on her abdomen. It laid back its ears and raised its head, slightly parting its jaws. It let out a long, loud, somber howl.

In the morning, Remus changed back into his human self. He found himself still at Godric's Hollow, curled up against Michelle's body. He was nude but at the moment he didn't care.

He cradled Michelle's body against his and burst into hysterical tears. He pressed his face into her chest and sobbed hysterically. Her head hung lifelessly over his arm. Her arms were lying limp at her sides, her finger tips grazing the floor.

"Oh God no!" Remus sobbed. "No! Please no! Not again!"

He'd lost her again. His heart felt like someone threw acid on it. His heart was burning and his throat was aching as tears just streaked down his cheeks.

"Please no," Remus continued to sob. "No, no, no, no."

Her body was cold as Remus continued to hold her against his. But he knew it wasn't going to do any good…Michelle was dead and he knew there was no way she was coming back. She wasn't in a coma, she was hit with the Killing Curse.

After what seemed like hours, Remus finally raised his head and looked at James' body lying a few inches from where Michelle's was. His wand was lying a few inches from his hand.

Remus gently laid Michelle's body down again but that's when he heard a baby crying upstairs.

He smoothed back a piece of her chocolate brown hair and slowly rose to his feet. He hesitantly began leaving her body and heading upstairs.

He walked down the hallway until he found a room which must've been Lily and James' bedroom. He found a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt strewn on the floor. He picked them up and quickly pulled them on. Once he was dressed he picked up the sound of the baby's cry and continued, finally narrowing it down to the nursery a few doors down.

He stepped into the room and found Lily leaning over a crib protectively. He knew she was dead also.

More tears formed in his eyes as he stepped forward. Lily's auburn hair was dangling over the baby. Remus peered into the crib. There was a baby boy crying with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Remus gently reached into Lily's pocket and pulled out her wand. He sent 3 red sparks out and knew that the Ministry of Magic would come here shortly.

He let Lily's wand drop to the floor as he turned and left the house.

When he arrived back at his house, his mother and father were sitting in the living room watching TV. Hillary was sitting in between them laughing and cooing as Mrs. Lupin ticked her with a stuffed animal. Remus was in a state of shock so when he stepped into the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin immediately realized something was wrong.

"Remy? What's wrong?" Mrs. Lupin demanded automatically with concern.

Remus didn't reply right away and then he finally croaked out: "Michelle's dead," before just collapsing to his knees, then falling face down on the carpet.

"He's coming around," a soft female voice said from somewhere above him. Remus slowly blinked until his vision became clearer again. He was staring up into the face of his mother and father. He realized he was lying on the couch. A cool rag was placed across his forehead. He quickly sat up, the rag sliding off his forehead and landing in his lap.

"What happened?" Mrs. Lupin asked gently and quietly.

"I don't know," Remus said. "I remember changing into the wolf then waking up at Godric's Hollow. I found James, Lily and Michelle…they were dead. But I also found their baby. He was alright."

"Are you thinking that maybe you attacked them?" Mr. Lupin asked gravely studying his son.

Remus shook his head. "No, they weren't attacked 'attacked'. They were killed with the Killing Curse,"

Mrs. Lupin's face drained of all color.

"Who would do such a thing?" she asked her voice trembling violently.

Remus just shook his head and burst into tears again. Mrs. Lupin comforted him.

"Michelle's dead," Remus sobbed. "I've lost her again!"

All Mrs. Lupin could do was hold him while he cried.

Around 9' o'clock that night, Remus' head was hurting from all the crying and he went into Hillary's nursery. He'd moved her into his room now so he could keep a close eye on her. He stood over her crib and looked down at her. She looked up at him and gave him a big grin. She looked exactly like Michelle.

She opened her arms, gesturing an 'up' motion that she wanted to be picked up. Remus reached into the crib and gently picked Hillary up. He sat on the edge of his bed and placed Hillary across his lap, so her feet dangled over his thigh. Her head was resting against his chest. He held onto her tightly and gently rocked back and forth. He began sobbing again. Hillary had no idea that she'd lost her mother.


	23. ReVisiting Hogwarts

ENIGMA

Part III-13 Years Later

Chapter 23-Re-Visiting Hogwarts

"Hillary! Get your behind down here or you're going to be late!" Remus called pausing by the stairs.

"Coming, Dad," Hillary called as Remus heard a door slam, then he saw her jogging down the stairs.

As soon as she reached the bottom steps, Remus was struck at just how much she now resembled Michelle. For a brief moment, his voice got caught in his throat.

Hillary studied him. "You okay? You look like you've sort of zoned out there,"

Remus forced a smile on his face and cleared his throat.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Come on. We've got to get you to Kings Cross."

Hillary nodded excitedly.

They loaded her luggage into the back of their 4 door Chevrolet Impala sedan including her owl, a large tawny owl named Jewel.

Remus drove to Kings Cross and then quickly unloaded the car. He put her stuff into a trolley and they easily slipped through the barrier on platform 9 and ¾.

He already spied several familiar faces already boarding the scarlet steam engine. A puff of smoke drifted over the heads of several students. He immediately spied the three that caused him to break into a grin.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hillary had become best friends with them during their first year at Hogwarts. She'd been sorted into Gryffindor along with them. He still marveled at how much Harry looked like James.

He and Hillary walked toward them. He hadn't told either of them the surprise. He'd been asked to teach this year. He was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Sirius had been captured by the Ministry, thinking he'd been the one that told Lord Voldemort where Lily and James' hiding place was. Naturally he didn't and they still didn't know exactly who it was. Peter was dead of course, so there had to be someone else that was completely slipping by them.

"Hi," Hillary said excitedly as they met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Hil," Ron said brightly. "Hi Mr. Lupin."

Remus broke into a grin.

"Hi guys," he said. "Listen. I've got some good news for you. Professor Dumbledore had asked me to teach you lot this year. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hillary whirled around and her lower jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked in a monotone.

"Professor Dumbledore owled me and asked me to teach at Hogwarts this year," Remus said brightly. "I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark arts."

"That's wonderful," Hermione said beaming. "We get to have you as a teacher this year."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, but Hillary was silent.

They finally boarded the train and all their luggage was put onto the train. They entered a compartment. Remus was sitting across from Harry, Hermione and Ron. Sitting beside him was Hillary.

Remus told them that he was gonna take a nap and to wake him if anything happened. They nodded and began chatting amongst themselves.

A short while later, the Hogwarts' Express' pistons began slowly pumping and then picked up speed. Soon, they were on their way to Hogwarts.

Hillary looked at her father. He was dressed in grey slacks, a grey wool blazer over a white black pin striped shirt and a black tie. He had a grey wool cloak that he pulled over himself as blanket. He'd grown a mustache as well. His hair was now exactly the color of wheat.

Hillary briefly felt a lump rising in her throat. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him as well. He told her that his mother had been killed the Dark Lord himself as he'd been sent to kill Harry. For some reason, she felt closer to Harry then Hermione or Ron. Perhaps it was because the Dark Lord had killed one of her parents, while both of Harry's had perished.

Remus had also told her that he was a werewolf. It didn't bother her. She still loved him more than life.

Hermione, Ron and Harry started up a conversation about Quidditch. Hillary didn't play that really, so she didn't know much about it. True, she's heard about it, and knew the terms, but not enough to engage herself in the conversation. She mostly read books. Hermione told her that she was exactly like her father was and how she is…both Hermione and Remus were bookworms. They loved to read and spend as much time in the library as possible. For some reason, she 'clicked' with Hermione and Harry, but Ron on the other hand, she felt a little distant to him. Perhaps it was because her grandparents were rich and she had been 'slightly' spoiled growing up. She didn't understand why Remus had spoiled her. To her it didn't matter what she had as long as Remus was there for her in her life.

She sighed and rested her head against Remus' shoulder and from the gentle rocking motion of the train, soon found herself also dozing off.

About an hour into the trip, the train suddenly began slowing down.

"What's going on?" she heard Hermione whisper.

"I don't know," Harry said next.

They had kept their voices low so as not to disturb Hillary or Remus.

Hillary shifter her weight a little and pressed her cheek against Remus' shoulder now, still slightly sleeping.

Suddenly, the compartment got extremely cold. Hillary felt her body begin shivering violently.

She opened her eyes. Hermione, Harry and Ron were also shivering, but the glass window had what appeared to be a thin sheet of ice around it, forming around Ron's hand that he had placed on the glass.

"I think there's something out there," he squeaked.

Hillary glanced at her father. He was still asleep.

_Wake up Dad,_ she thought frightened and looked toward the compartment door. It suddenly opened and a figure wearing a black cloak stood there. One of its hands was bony, pale and clammy. Suddenly, Harry slipped off the seat and landed on his back. Hillary raised her eyes to the figure and the interior of the compartment had suddenly vanished and she now heard herself screaming, as well as a wolf howling…then she heard herself scream, "No Dad!"

Her eyes rolled up into her head as she felt herself slipping forward off the seat.

Remus snapped awake and pulled out his wand, aiming it at the figure.

"_Expecto Patronum_," he shouted.

A jet of white blasted from the tip of his wand and hit the cloaked figure. It vanished.

The train began moving again and the temperature inside the compartment warmed up immediately.

Remus quickly revived Harry.

"Here," he said reaching into the pocket of his blazer. "Eat this. It's chocolate. It helps."

Harry reluctantly took it and took a bite of it. Now, Remus turned his attention onto Hillary, who was lying on her side on the floor of the compartment. One arm was draped over her stomach while the other was stretched out. Her hair had fallen over her face.

"Hillary?" Remus gently helped her back onto the seat.

She was almost limp, like a rag doll. Her head lolled to one side. Remus was crouched down in front of her. He took her face in his hands.

"Hillary? Are you alright?" he demanded keeping his eyes locked on hers.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out another piece of chocolate. He gave it to her.

"Take a bite," he instructed. "It'll help."

"Professor Lupin? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"It was a Dementor," Remus answered, still keeping his eyes on Hillary. "They're one of the foulest creatures to ever walk the earth."

He finally tore his eyes off Hillary and moved them onto Hermione.

"Make sure she finishes that chocolate. I'm going to speak to the conductor as to why he allowed them to get on board."

Remus got up and left the compartment.

Hermione got up and sat down beside Hillary. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes were locked on Hillary. They were filled with concern. Ron's light auburn hair was brushed neatly and it fell into place. His blue eyes were also filled with concern. Hillary looked over at Harry. His emerald green eyes were filled with concern and confusion behind his thin black-rimmed glasses. His untidy jet black hair was naturally standing almost on end. All of them were dressed in their Gryffindor robes and uniforms.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "You slid off the seat and went into some sort of fit. Harry did too."

She then moved her eyes onto Harry.

"I heard a woman screaming," Harry muttered.

"No one screamed," Ron said going pale.

"I heard myself scream, then a wolf howling or something, then I heard myself say "No, Dad"," Hillary replied frowning. "Didn't you lot slide off the seat also?"

Hermione and Ron shook their heads gravely.

A short while later, Remus came back into the compartment. Hermione took her seat again next to Harry and Ron while Remus sat down beside Hillary.

"You feeling alright?" he demanded with concern.

Hillary nodded, but then proceeded to tell him what happened. Harry told him next.

"I felt like I'd never be happy again," Ron said shivering.

"They suck the happiness and joy out of everyone," Remus explained. "Until the witch or wizard is empty and soulless…barren with no emotions."

Hillary looked a little pale, but she was definitely feeling much better.

Remus frowned thoughtfully. Harry said he'd heard a woman screaming. That could've been his mother he heard…but yet Hillary heard herself scream, then a wolf howling, then she heard herself say "No Dad". If Harry heard a clip from the past, could Hillary have heard a clip from the future?

Whatever it was, Remus would never, ever hurt Hillary. He'd rather hurt himself then turn on her or do any harm to her. Remus swallowed, causing his Adams apple to move up and down as he watched Hillary rest her head against his shoulder again. He looked out the window and was deep in thought for the rest of the trip.

Remus was so deep in thought that he almost didn't feel Hillary poked him gently in the ribs, when the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and students began disembarking. Remus jumped up as Hillary, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off to the castle via the horse less carriages, but Hillary could see the Threstrals pulling them.

Remus headed up to the castle separately.

Once at the castle, Professor Dumbledore smiled and had him sit at the Head Table. He was sitting next to Professor Snape. He scanned the Hall, memories of what happened here kept flooding his mind, causing him to be in some kind of stupor until he heard Professor Dumbledore introduce him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He gave a half hearted wave before wallowing in his thoughts again.

The Hall was completely back to normal. There were no traces of what happened in here at all. He still couldn't understand how the flames had nearly frozen that evening. It was almost like a nightmare that Remus knew he'd never be able to forget.

Hillary was chatting with Ron, Hermione and Harry at the Gryffindor table after that. They dug into their dinners eagerly.

After that, they headed to their common rooms.

The next morning, at breakfast Hillary glanced up the Head table. Remus caught his daughters gaze and gave her a private wink.

Hillary felt herself smiling as Professor McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor house, handed out their schedules.

"Crap," Hillary moaned. "We've got Potions with the Slytherins first thing!"

"Yeah," Ron cracked. "What a good way for our breakfast to come up."

Harry burst out laughing as when they finished their breakfast, the bell rang and they headed off to the dungeons.

Hillary was sitting next to Harry. Behind them, were Hermione and Ron. Across from them on the other side of the dungeon, were the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy, his two cronies Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were smirking at Hillary.

Professor Snape entered the classroom, his black robes billowing out behind him as he did an about-face and addressed the classroom.

His onyx eyes scanned the classroom closely.

Hillary crossed her legs under the desk and she had her shoulder length coffee colored brown hair pulled into a braid. Her green eyes were locked on Professor Snape. People had said that she'd gotten her eyes from Remus, but overall looked like her mother too.

Hillary had all her supplies out on the desk. She dipped her quill into the ink bottle and prepared to take notes.

Professor Snape's eyes landed on her.

"Ah," he said softly. "I do hope you realize that just because your father is teaching here you think you can get away with things."

Hillary looked at him startled.

"Of course not," she said shocked.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for answering me," Snape barked.

Hillary was totally bemused and confused. His last statement could've been taken rhetorically, but she wanted to let him know that she hadn't on planned on getting into trouble.

Malfoy snickered.

While they were doing their Potions, Snape had left the classroom for a bit. Malfoy got up and stepped over to Hillary's desk.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly as he added the ingredients to the Potion.

"Shut it, Potty," Malfoy smirked at him before turning his blue eyes onto Hillary. "So your father's teaching this year? Is that the oaf teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Hillary's hand paused over the cauldron. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Hillary said smoothly. "And if you ever call him an oaf again, I will put my wand up your ass."

Harry looked at her, torn between amusement and shock. She'd said that so calmly. Ron nearly choked down a laugh behind them, but Hermione was frowning.

Malfoy's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Careful," he cooed. "You don't want to lose ten more points from Gryffindor now would you?"

Hillary tilted her head.

"Now how would I do that? By simply ungluing your attitude with my wand?"

Even Harry had a hard time keeping a straight face at the look on Malfoy's face. He was turning a shade of crimson.

Malfoy, in retaliation, took the cauldron and dumped it all over Hillary's lap.

She screamed and jumped to her feet. The potion was called the Erysil Potion. If the ingredients weren't added at the right time, and the potion wasn't finished, it burned right through clothing.

Already, her robe and uniform had begun peeling as though acid had been dumped on her.

Harry's emerald green eyes flashed angrily at Malfoy, but before he could take out his wand, Professor Snape entered the classroom and spied Hillary.

"You stupid girl!" he snapped. "What happened?"

"Malfoy dumped the cauldron on Hillary's lap," Ron explained also glaring at Malfoy.

"He did, sir," Hermione offered. "We all saw it."

The entire Gryffindor section nodded gravely.

Harry didn't think Malfoy would be stupid enough to argue with most of the Gryffindor house seeing him but then again…

"It was her!" Malfoy protested. "Her own stupidity!"

"No _your _stupidity," Harry snapped at him.

"Enough!" Snape rasped. "Potter, take her up to the hospital wing."

Harry sent daggers toward Malfoy, before helping Hillary out of the classroom. Hillary was sobbing. Both her legs, right on her thighs and above, was red and raw and bleeding. Luckily, the robe and uniform got the brunt of the potion. As they were walking down one of the corridors, they bumped into Remus.

Once he saw Hillary's legs in that state, panic bells went off.

"What happened?" he demanded rushing to her.

"Malfoy dumped the Erysil potion on her lap," Harry explained.

"Listen, I want to hear exactly what happened," Remus said firmly. "But first get her to the hospital wing."

Nodding, Harry helped Hillary to the wing as Remus followed.


	24. Family Resemblance

ENIGMA

Chapter 24-Family Resemblance

Madam Pomfrey gently put an Adron salve on Hillary's thighs and leg. It would heal the rawness and help heal.

Hillary was sitting on the cot with her legs stretched out lengthwise. She felt a little embarrassed because some of the potion had gone a little bit North and Madam Pomfrey had her take off her underwear. She had the sheet pulled up to her waist but she felt the heat rising into her cheeks every once and a while.

Remus was sitting on the edge of her cot near her thigh. He was leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his thighs. He clasped his hands above his knees and looked at Harry intently as Harry told him everything that had happened.

Remus moved his green eyes onto Hillary.

He sighed and put a hand on her knee. She flinched as the skin was still tender to the touch.

"Sorry," Remus apologized remorsefully quickly removing his hand. "Listen, I appreciate you standing up for me…but Malfoy could've gotten you into a LOT of trouble."

"I don't care," Hillary said. "He had no right to say ANYTHING."

Remus exhaled and just looked at her. She had so much of Michelle's personalities mixed with his own that it was downright uncanny. She stared back at him not moving a muscle.

Remus felt an ache rising in the back of his throat. He turned to Harry.

"Harry, could you please give us a few minutes?" Remus asked him softly.

Harry nodded and gave Hillary a grin before leaving the hospital wing.

Remus just leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Hillary, drawing her close to him.

Hillary wrapped her arms around Remus as he hugged her tightly. Hillary rested her chin on his shoulder. He squeezed her tightly and pressed his face into her hair.

"You remind me so much of your mother," he said quietly shutting his eyes. "You have her boldness."

His lip twitched as he released Hillary after a few minutes. Hillary sat back and looked at him. She wasn't surprised to see tears in his green eyes. She knew that her father had a hard time with her mother's death. He'd told her everything from the beginning, about how at first they thought her mother had died in the first fire in the Great Hall, but it turned out that she had been in a coma for several months. He even told her about Emma, who'd escaped St. Mungo's Psychological Division and tried to kill everyone in the Great Hall that following year because she was exactly like Michelle had been. The only difference is she wanted to destroy anyone that didn't have the telekinesis. Hillary had listened to him with awe and amazement. Her father seemed to have a rough final two years at Hogwarts. She could understand if he had any regrets or fears about returning to teach.

He certainly had panicked when she'd slipped off the seat in the Hogwarts Express. She still couldn't understand what or why that had happened.

"Relax, Dad," Hillary said softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

He smiled and threw his arms around her again, drawing her into a tight hug. Hillary hugged him back just as tightly.

Remus released Hillary and headed out of the hospital wing. She would spend overnight there to make sure that the salve was working.

The bell rang, ending Potions class. Hermione, Ron and Harry left the classroom, bumping into Remus again.

"How's Hillary, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked concerned.

It felt strange to Remus' ears to hear his name at the end of 'Professor'. He smiled at Hermione.

"She'll be okay," he said softly. "She'll be out overnight. I'm sure she'll be looking for some company."

Harry lifted up Hillary's bag.

"I brought her stuff out," he explained.

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said softly.

Ron, Hermione and Harry headed off to the hospital wing to talk to Hillary.

Remus stepped into Severus' classroom and headed straight for his desk. Severus was sitting at his desk. Remus stood in front of the desk, and placed his palms face down on the desk. He leaned over slightly and spoke directly to Severus. His eyes were locked on Snapes.

"Hillary told me exactly what happened in class today," Remus said in an even tone.

Severus looked up.

"Just because _you're _teaching, doesn't give her the right to act up in class," Severus sneered.

"She wasn't," Remus said as his tone hardened slightly. "She was only defending me and secondly, Malfoy was the one who tipped the cauldron over. Half the Gryffindor house saw it."

Severus also rose to his feet and got into Remus' face.

"She's just like her father…an _animal _when it comes to thinking she's above rules. Just like Potter thinks he's above the rules like his father's head got too big to the point where doorways wouldn't be suffice enough for him to pass under," Severus said coldly.

Remus temper was boiling.

"Hillary was only defending ME," he said in a dangerously low tone. "I clearly find it unjustified to punish her for sticking up for me when Malfoy was clearly the one at fault. He caused her to get BURNED. Secondly, James had more class than you. I'm sorry if he tormented you so much…but that's no reason to hold a grudge against Harry…and now you're holding one against Hillary."

"Step aside, Lupin," Severus snapped as he put a hand on Remus' shoulder and went to push him out of the way, when suddenly, the blackboard behind Severus vibrated dangerously and a crack began forming in the center of it. The whole classroom began shaking as though there was an earthquake. Remus and Severus turned around. Standing against the doorframe, was Hillary. Her eyes were narrowed into slits. Ron, Hermione and Harry were standing next to her looking frightened.

After a few minutes, the classroom stopped shaking and the blackboard stopped vibrating but the crack remained.

Remus' breath caught in his chest. Even Severus was looking a bit spooked.

"She just suddenly got up from the cot and walked here," Hermione said nervously. "We tried to talk to her but she wasn't listening. It was like she was in some kind of trance."

Hillary's eyes were still narrowed, but she wasn't moving.

"Hil?" Remus began tentatively taking several steps toward me. "Hillary?"

Just as Remus stepped in front of Hillary, she blinked several times and looked at her father with a dumfounded and bemused expression on her face.

"Dad? How'd I get here?" she asked confused.

Remus hesitated.

"You don't know how you got here?" he asked slowly, looking up at Hermione, Harry and Ron.

They just looked pale and scared too. Obviously, whatever Hillary had done really scared them to bits.

Remus crouched down in front of Hillary and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he inquired keeping his eyes on Hillary's.

Hillary frowned. "Just talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione really. Then seeing Professor Snape push you. I don't remember getting here actually,"

"Wait," Remus said as he looked at her in surprise and shock. "What do you mean you saw Professor Snape push me?"

"It was like she was in some kind of trance," Ron said swallowing. "She just pushed the covers off of her, got up and started walking toward the classroom. We went after her, talking to her, but she didn't respond. That's when she stood by the door frame and everything shook inside the classroom."

Remus moved his eyes off of Ron and back to Hillary.

_Oh my God, did she have a premonition or something? It sounds so much like Caitlin!_ Remus thought.

"I saw it in my head," Hillary said frowning. "It was like a movie playing. I remember nothing after the vision."

Remus nodded and looked up at Severus. He was looking a bit spooked as well, something that neither Ron, Harry nor Hermione ever thought they would see in their lifetime…Professor Snape was actually…scared.

Severus cleared his throat and turned to Remus.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said. "I didn't mean to push you."

Remus nodded and Severus left the classroom, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"Blimey," Ron said looking amazed. "I never heard Snape apologize before!"

Harry just snorted.

Harry, Ron and Hermione knew of Hillary's past. So thankfully, they didn't tease her or anything. She was really grateful toward them for that. Naturally, the Slytherins didn't think otherwise and would tease her mercilessly. Including Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

Hillary moved her eyes off her father and onto the blackboard behind him. The crack was about 2 inches wide and about 6 inches long, and about 4 inches deep.

"I think that's enough for today," Remus said quietly.

He had a really good idea as to why Hillary had done that, but he wanted to talk to her first about it before filling in Ron, Hermione and Harry.

They left the classroom and headed to their next class, which was Charms.

After classes came and the 45 minute break Hillary, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Remus were now in the Gryffindor common room.

Ron, Hermione and Harry had decided to head off to see Hagrid, the groundskeeper. They promised to tell Hagrid Hillary said hello. Hillary wasn't feeling to well as she was sitting on the couch with her legs drawn up to her chest. Remus was sitting at the other end of the couch, facing her. Hillary realized it was THAT time of the month.

"Hillary," Remus began slowly. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Hillary asked curiously.

Remus sighed, carefully searching for his words.

"You see," he finally began slowly. "Your mother had a special 'gift'. She was able to move solid objects, inanimate ones, with her mind. Your aunt has…had it too."

He corrected himself.

Hillary looked at him.

"You mean Mum had telekinesis?" she inquired.

Remus nodded. "And your aunt did too, only she tried to destroy people that weren't like your Mum and her. She set fire to the Great Hall. Luckily though, everyone got out okay and no one was hurt."

Hillary looked at him with wide eyes.

"So I have this…power too?" she asked.

Remus inhaled deeply. "I think so," he said nodding. "That would explain why the classroom shook and the board cracked. But it doesn't explain how you saw Snape got to push me."

That part had him confused really. He knew telekinesis only worked on moving inanimate objects, but adding what Hillary saw, seeing Severus pus him, that was another thing. To Remus, it sounded a lot like a premonition.

And he knew the only one that was psychic was Caitlin…but she was dead and there was no way that Hillary could've picked up that…right?

"Could it have been a premonition?" Hillary asked curiously.

Remus looked at her. She was smart and had Michelle wittiness and book smart attitude.

He smiled.

"Yeah I think so," he said nodding. "But the only person your mother and I knew that had that type of power was a girl named Caitlin Cromwell…but neither your mother or aunt had that."

Hillary frowned.

"Will I end up like my aunt?" she asked nervously.

Remus smiled.

"No, of course not," he said gently. "Your mother actually saved us last year from your aunt. Don't worry alright? I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Remus opened his arms and slipped them around Hillary, drawing her into an embrace. Hillary hugged her father back tightly and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I love you, Hil," he whispered softly.

"I love you too, Dad," she replied back quietly.

Remus released her and sat back.

"Well now, I'm sure Hermione, Harry and Ron will be coming back shortly," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

They were going to have their first class together and Hillary had to admit, she was looking forward to it greatly.

Remus leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving the common room.

That afternoon, it was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, the groundskeeper.

Hillary stood with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Malfoy was pretending to faint when he saw Hillary and Harry.

Hillary went to take a step toward him, with her wand pulled out as if ready to shove it somewhere. Malfoy then smirked, but Hermione stepped over to Hillary and put her hands on Hillary's shoulders, steering her away from Malfoy. Hermione gave him a dirty look as they joined the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Ok, class. Yer in fer a real treat," Hagrid said happily. "Follow me."

He led them toward a stone wall paddock. In it was an animal that had the hindquarters of a horse and the front body of a bird, preferably an eagle. The front feet were talons instead of hooves. Enormous, beautiful wings were curled up against the sides.

"This is Buckbeak," Hagrid said beaming. "E's a Hippogriff. Now, these creatures are really righteous, so insulting them isn't good. And yeh've got to gain their trust. If they bow, you're alright, but well if they don't, its best yeh back away. Do I have any volunteers?"

The rest of the class stepped back, leaving Harry as the sole person.

"Oh, thanks 'Arry," Hagrid said happily.

Harry looked around.

_Blast_, Harry thought and not wanting to disappoint Hagrid, he tentatively took a step toward Buckbeak.

"Bow," Hagrid said.

Harry bowed, and waited for Buckbeak to reciprocate. He didn't bow right away.

"Ok 'Arry, back away," Hagrid said.

But just as Harry went to back away, Buckbeak bowed.

"Excellent!" Hagrid said pleasantly. "I bet he'll let you pet him."

Harry took several steps toward Buckbeak and eventually, began petting him.

"He'll probably let you ride him," Hagrid said as he picked Harry up and placed him on Buckbeak's back.

"What?" Harry said looking around frantically. "No Hagrid I…"

But it was too late. Hagrid lightly smacked Buckbeaks' rump and he unfurled his wings and began galloping around the paddock until he finally took flight.

Hillary watched in amazement as the Hippogriff flew effortless around the grounds and perimeter of the castle.

Malfoy stepped over to her and stood next to her.

"So," Malfoy smirked. "Are you practicing so you don't faint whenever you see a Dementor?"

"Shut up," Hillary hissed as him, as she kept her eyes on Buckbeak as he soared over the lake.

"What, your Daddy's teaching you how to control your fainting spells?" Malfoy mocked.

Hillary began feeling her anger rising.

She turned her head toward Malfoy. As if by an invisible force, Malfoy was shoved backwards, landing on his rear end, and he was dragged a few feet on the dirt before he finally stopped.

Hillary just took her eyes off of him and returned them onto Harry and Buckbeak, whom now landed and everyone was cheering for him. Harry slipped off Buckbeaks' back and joined Hermione, Ron and Hillary.

The class began petting the other Hippogriffs as well. Malfoy had scrambled to his feet and wanted to get as far away from Hillary as possible. He began approaching the nearest Hippogriff.

"You're not so tough, are you, you big brute?" Malfoy asked.

The Hippogriff reared up and slashed out its front talons, catching Malfoy's arm.

Malfoy landed on his rear as Hagrid went to calm the Hippogriff down.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Hagrid said to Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy was hissing threats about getting the 'oaf' fired as Crabbe and Goyle hauled him off.

"That was _his _fault," Hillary said irritably. "He insulted it."

"We've never known Malfoy to have brains," Ron said. "I thought he'd have either had some implanted or grown using 'Miracle Grow'. Apparently, we were wrong."

Harry laughed at Ron's statement.

Hillary just shook her head.


	25. An Escapee

ENIGMA

Chapter 25-An Escapee

After class, they all headed to History of Magic, and finally to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

At dinner that night, Hillary helped herself to some chicken cutlets, mashed potatoes and peas.

Malfoy walked up the aisle and did a perfectly good imitation of Hillary covering her face as the Boggart wolf charged her.

That set off his cronies laughing hysterically.

"Shove off," Ron snapped to Malfoy. "I wonder what your Boggart would be…perhaps a makeover as a woman?"

Harry snorted into his mashed potatoes.

Malfoy's blue eyes glinted maliciously.

"Quiet, Potty," he said sneering. "At least mine's not a Dementor."

He pretended to faint.

"And I heard you fainted too," Malfoy said turning his eyes onto Hillary. "What, is this a family of losers that are too weak to function?"

"Shut it," Harry snapped at Malfoy now.

"Apparently, her Mummy was killed too, Potty. You two really have something in common…you're both losers," Malfoy laughed gesturing to Hillary.

Something inside Hillary snapped.

She jumped up, clenched her fist at her side and raised her arm, drawing it back. She ended up punching Malfoy right in the face.

"SHUT IT," Hillary shouted enraged.

The entire Hall was silent now and watching curiously. At the Head table, Remus was watching anxiously.

"AT LEAST YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER!" Hillary shouted at him.

He was looking at her startled. He never expected Hillary to hit him like that.

"STOP TORMENTING HARRY AND I ALRIGHT? CAUSE IF YOU KEEP IT UP, I'M SHOVING MY WAND UP YOUR ASS!"

With that, she stormed out of the Great Hall, the doors slamming together shut with a loud 'bang'.

Slowly, the Hall picked up chatter again.

Malfoy was still completely dumfounded. Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione was biting her bottom lip and had a solemn expression on her face.

Remus quickly got up and hurried out of the Hall after Hillary.

"Is she alright?" Ron asked nervously and worriedly.

Hermione sighed.

"Harry, did you know that along with your parents, You-Know-Who also killed her mother?"

Harry looked at Hermione shocked.

"No," he said shaking his head and looking grave. "How do you know?"

Hermione exhaled. "I read books, remember? Apparently a woman by the name of Michelle Lupin had gone to your parents house to check on them the night You-Know-Who raided the house and killed your parents. Michelle was also killed. She was married to Remus. It was Hillary's mother."

Her voice had dropped to an almost whisper now as she explained it to Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron looked totally abashed at this news. They had no idea. Harry fell silent and began helping himself to the porridge.

Somehow, he'd felt connected to Hillary now more than ever. Both of them knew what it was like to lose a parent to Voldemort, although Hillary still had Professor Lupin in her life, but still, Harry somehow felt drawn to her.

Outside in the corridor, Hillary pressed her back against the wall and just slumped down against it, drawing her legs up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pressed her face into her thighs.

She hated Malfoy. He didn't know what it was like not to have a mother in his life. Besides, hers was killed by Lord Voldemort along with Harry's parents.

Her hair fell forward, covering her face. She heard someone running up the corridor.

Remus reached her and sat down next to her.

He slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but to his surprise, Hillary shrugged it off and she raised her eyes, glaring at him.

Tears were filling in her chocolate brown eyes. Remus looked at her startled.

"Hillary?" he asked tentatively.

"You let Mum go!" she sobbed at him. "You let her go to Godric's Hollow! Why couldn't you have stopped her?"

Remus' heart wrenched. "I tried she didn't listen to me,"

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough!" Hillary shouted as she jumped to her feet now. Remus got up also and faced her.

Remus went to take her shoulders, but she just backed away from him.

"YOU LET MUM DIE!" she screamed at him.

Inside the Great Hall, he could hear the bell ringing, ending breakfast. The doors opened and the students began emerging from the hall, talking happily.

"YOU LET HER GO!" Hillary screamed again.

The students looked up and stopped walking, watching intently. Ron, Hermione and Harry watched anxiously.

"Hillary," Remus began tentatively as his heart wrenched more. He went to take a step toward her, but she backed away more.

"No," she said her voice shaking violently. "You let Mum die."

With that, she turned and fled down the hall.

Remus moved his eyes onto the group of students. They were silent but kept moving along. Ron, Hermione and Harry headed over to Remus.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said softly and quietly. "She's just upset. She doesn't mean anything."

Remus smiled at Hermione. "I know. I've got to talk to her though. I hate the idea that she blames me for her mothers death,"

He looked after Hillary with a solemn and pained expression on his face. He swallowed, causing his Adams apple to move up and down.

"She'll come around," Ron said.

Remus smiled and nodded as he headed to teach his next class.

Hillary had gone to the girls' dorm and threw herself face down on her bed. She pressed her face into her pillow and sobbed until her head ached and she felt like she couldn't cry anymore.

She knew it wasn't her fathers' fault that her mother was killed. But what Malfoy had said about her and Harry kind of stung badly. She heard someone coming into the girls' dorm. She quickly sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

She looked up. It was Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern. She began approaching Hillary.

Hillary looked up at her.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Its just what Malfoy said kind of stung. He has no idea what its like not to have a mother in his life."

Hermione sat down on the end of the bed and put a hand on Hillary's shoulder.

"I know," Hermione said softly. "But your Dad loves you very much. I don't think he would've let your Mum go. Your Mum had no idea what was going to happen. She made her choice. Unfortunately, it had to result in Lord Voldemort killing both Harry's parents as well as your Mum."

Somehow, hearing Hermione, helped calm down Hillary. She nodded and stood up, drying her eyes.

She also began feeling bad for screaming at her father like that in the corridor.

"You're right," she said. "I feel so bad for yelling at my father like that."

Hermione smiled. She gave a Hillary a hug tightly.

"Come on," Hermione said softly. "Let's go to class okay? I'm sure your Dad will forgive you. Don't worry."

They left the dorm.

They headed to the rest of their classes. At dinner, Hillary glanced up at the Head table. Remus was sitting there, talking with Professor McGonagall.

He felt Hillary's eyes on him and glanced at her. Hillary gave him a watery smile. Remus just nodded and turned his attention back to Professor McGonagall.

Hillary moaned and let her forehead hit the table with a 'thud'.

"He hates me now," Hillary moaned.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Professor Lupin," Harry replied. "I don't think so, Hil. Why don't you try talking to him?"

Hillary's head snapped up.

"Yeah. Good idea," she said nodding.

After dinner, they headed back to their common room. Hillary headed toward the Head table and pulled her father aside.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I yelled at you," Hillary said looking upset. "I didn't mean it."

Remus smiled and hugged her. "I know," he whispered. "I didn't want your mother to go, but she insisted that nothing would happen. I miss her so much."

Remus hugged Hillary tightly.

Once things were finally back to normal, they all headed off to bed.

The next morning, _The Daily Prophet _landed in Remus' lap.

Remus felt heart hammering in his chest at the picture on the cover. It was of Sirius. He was holding a Azkaban ID plate.

His eyes landed on the title of the article:

SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN

Remus' hands shook as he read the article.

_How'd he escape? He was falsely accused of giving Lord Voldemort Harry's parents' whereabouts._

Remus knew he was innocent of course. But there was still the question of WHO told Voldemort about where James and Lily were living. Normally, they would've made Peter their secret keeper, but Peter was killed in the first fire. So who was it?

He raised his eyes to the Gryffindor table. Apparently, Ron, Hermione, Hillary and Harry were already whispering over their copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry didn't know that Sirius was his Godfather. Remus had just found out about that after he'd had to bury Michelle. If Harry thinks that Sirius was the secret keeper and somehow escaped, he'd believe that Sirius was coming after him. Plus, he'd also believe that it was Sirius who in fact was the cause of his parents' death. Remus knew he was going to have to explain it to Harry.

Hillary looked up and gave him a grin. Remus couldn't help but grin back.

The bell rang, and everyone was free to go. It was a Saturday, so they all had the day off.

Harry decided to ask Remus something.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked tentatively. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Remus said. "Come on. We'll take a walk."

They walked out onto one of the covered bridges with the opened archways. Remus stood in front of one of the arches and placed his palms flat on the sill of it. Harry stood beside him.

"Why'd you end class so early?" Harry inquired curiously. "I didn't get a chance to have a go with the Boggart."

Remus turned to Harry.

"I thought it would be obvious," he said softly. "More than likely, the Boggart would turn into Voldemort. I think the rest of the students would need a change of underwear after that."

Harry grinned, but then he turned serious.

"You knew my mother and father right?" Harry asked next.

Remus nodded.

"Your mother was a kind, and smart witch," he said softly to Harry. "She was very witty. Your father was a bit of a prankster though. But overall, they were my best friends."

Harry smiled.

"What about Hillary's Mum?"

Remus briefly felt his heart jolt. "Hillary's mother was beautiful. She was sweet, kind, caring, and thoughtful. Of course, your father liked to tease her a bit, but we all got along great."

There was no sense in telling Harry that his father had been so cruel to Michelle. He didn't want to give Harry a bad impression of his parents when James was not really a bad person and besides, he'd come around and realized that he was wrong for tormenting Michelle.

Harry nodded.

Remus turned back to Harry.

"So you can see why I stopped class early," Remus said patiently.

Harry realized he had another question.

"Can you teach me how to defend the Dementors?" he inquired. "Why'd Hillary and I pass out but no one else did?"

Remus smiled at him.

"Because both you and Hillary had horrors in the past that no one else did," Remus explained patiently. "Even though Hillary didn't exactly see her mother being killed, she still saw death and despair, the same as you. Getting rid of a Dementor is hard. Not even the most powerful witches or wizards can attempt it. But, if you're absolutely sure, I can teach you. Come by my office tomorrow after class. I'm going to see if Hillary wants to try it too since she had the same effect on the train with the Dementor."

Harry nodded and they headed back to the castle.

Hillary was just curled up in the common room, reading a book on werewolves. She liked reading as much about them as possible. Silver was the only known killer to werewolves. While she was growing up, she made sure that nothing in the house was silver or anything was silver plated.

She remembered one time when Remus was talking about her mother. He had a picture of her on the mantle piece of the fireplace. He'd picked up the frame, but there was a silver base to it mixed with titanium. His hand burned and he had to drop it. Hillary quickly scrambled to pick it up and she mended the photo with her wand.

After that, she vowed never to have anything silver in the house or anywhere near Remus at all.

She began thinking of Ron, Hermione and Harry. They were her all time best friends in the whole world. Hermione was clever and would more than likely pick up that Remus was a werewolf seeing as Remus got ill before each full moon. She was bound to pick up clues.

Ron was the middle of the three. He had a large family. His younger sister, Ginny, was a year behind them. She was in her 2nd year. Their father, Arthur Weasley, loved Muggles and was totally fascinated by them. She'd sent him a Muggle boombox along with several tapes. She knew he'd love it and sure enough, he was completely ecstatic about it.

Ron's older brothers, George and Fred, loved playing pranks on people. A few times they'd played a prank on her, causing her to wake up in school in either a body builders body, complete with muscles or they glued her to her seat in class.

This was in her 2nd year of course. It was so funny. Finally Hermione had come along and undid the damage.

Harry however, she oddly felt more drawn too. It was more than likely because both his parents and her mother were killed by Lord Voldemort. So there was a little deeper connection with him.

But even though, they were somewhat opposite with personalities, they all got along. Hillary smiled to herself. She was the luckiest girl.

Soon, she climbed into bed and dozed off.


	26. Hillary's Problem

ENIGMA

Chapter 26-Hillary's Problem

The next morning, Hillary woke up feeling lot more refreshed and eager to start the day. She hoped that Malfoy wouldn't start his annoying and sometimes downright cruel tormenting. She'd had to endure a lot of teasing and tormenting from him since her first year , but oddly, it didn't pick up till the 2nd year, when their teacher, Professor Lockhart taught DADA and nearly had them killed.

It turned out that Ginny had somehow acquired a old diary that belonged to Lord Voldemort when he'd gone to Hogwarts. Hillary remembered Harry appearing covered in sewer slime and grime. It appeared that Lord Voldemort wanted to take over Ginny. She'd been forced to petrify the caretakers cat, as well as several other students. Hillary had owled her father back home telling him what had happened. He said to be careful and that if anything suspicious happens more, to let him know. He'd be at the school in a heart beat. Later on, it was Hermione who actually put it together, seeing as a basilisk was loose in the plumping of the school, only to be petrified herself. Hillary had stayed with Ron through the whole thing, keeping a close eye on Harry as well. But then figured out Lockhart's hidden agenda and forced him to go down into the Chamber of Secrets, once they figured THAT out as well. Harry had faced the memory of Lord Voldemort, who was Tom Riddle. He'd saved Ginny and things had been put back to normal.

Hillary was completely shocked to find out just how Ginny had acquired the diary. When they were in Diagon Alley, Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy, had slipped the diary into Ginny's cauldron. She had thought it was a regular diary and begun writing in it. But naturally it wasn't and there were times when she didn't know what happened the night before.

Hillary grabbed her uniform and headed to the shower room. She quickly showered and washed her hair. Once she was finished, she headed down to the Great Hall. She looked up at the Head table. Her father was up, chatting with Professor McGonagall. She waited a bit, but then he caught her gaze and gave her a private wink. She grinned and returned to her breakfast.

She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was still whispering to Harry about Sirius' escape from Azkaban. They still had no idea how he did it, seeing as though no witch or wizard ever escaped there in a matter of centuries.

It seemed that they weren't the only ones whispering. Next to them, the Hufflepuff table were whispering as well as the Ravenclaw and oddly, Slytherin. Harry was oddly calm about the whole thing. Hillary marveled at how he could be so calm and yet there was a 'murderer' that escaped Azkaban and no doubt wanted to kill Harry.

Of course, Hillary knew that really wasn't the case, but she couldn't tell them anything yet. She'd promised her father not to say a word of it to Hermione, Harry or Ron.

That afternoon, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The next afternoon, the four of them headed to Remus' classroom.

Hillary and Hermione were sitting next to each other. Behind them were Ron and Harry and behind them, Neville and another Gryffindor named Elisa Downing.

Remus stood in front of the class and faced them. On the other side of the Gryffindors, were the Slytherins. Malfoy gave Hillary a smirk before turning his eyes back onto Remus.

"He'd better not pull anything," Hillary hissed to Hermione. "Or I swear I'm gonna hex him into oblivion."

Hermione just glared at Draco before turning her attention back to Professor Lupin.

"Okay, class," Remus said brightly. "Today we'll be learning about the Boggart and the spell, Riddikulus. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"

Immediately, Hermione's hand shot into the air. Hillary just crossed her arms on top of the desk and rested her chin on them.

"Miss Granger," Remus said softly.

"A Boggart takes the shape of whatever it thinks will scare us," Hermione said promptly. "It basically feeds on our fears."

"Correct," Remus said nodding. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now the only thing that will repel a Boggart is laughter. Thus, the spell 'Riddikulus'. Plus, you need to imagine your fear in a funny situation. Repeat after me…Riddikulus."

The class chorused the word promptly.

"Excellent," Remus said.

He stepped in front of a wardrobe closet that shook violently behind him.

"Apparently, this Boggart loves wardrobe's and closets," Remus explained. "We're each going to have a go at it. Take out your wands and form a line."

Everyone got up and formed the line. A fellow Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom was first, followed by Hillary, Ron, Hermione and then Harry.

"Okay, Neville," Remus said brightly. "What are you afraid of?"

Neville nervously whispered "Professor Snape".

Remus told Neville what to do and he did it when Remus released the Boggart from the closet. Professor Snape stepped out and began walking toward him. Neville aimed his wand at the Boggart Snape and said "Riddikulus" and immediately the Boggart Snape was dressed in a stuffed vulture hat, a purse and dress. Laughter rang out.

"Excellent!" Remus cried pleased. "Next!"

Neville went back to the back of the line, slapping Harry and Ron a high five as he did so. Remus gave a nod to Hillary who stared at the Boggart.

The Boggart Snape began changing until it formed into a grey and white wolf. Hillary knew exactly who this was. Her hand clutched her wand tightly at her side. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing sped up. The wolf pulled back its top lip and lowered its bottom lip, exposing four white canines and incisors. The ears were pinned back and the jaundice/amber eyes were locked on her.

Remus knew what was happening but before he could stop it, the Boggart wolf went to charge Hillary. She screamed and threw her arms up over her face protectively. Remus stepped in front of her and immediately, the Boggart wolf changed into a glowing orb. He quickly said "Riddikulus" and the orb deflated like a balloon. He quickly managed to get the Boggart back into the wardrobe.

"I think that's enough for today," Remus said concerned. "Class dismissed."

Hillary still had her arms over her face protectively but she was shaking violently. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at her nervously. Remus stepped forward and gently put his hands on her arms, lowering them easily.

"It's okay," Remus said soothingly. "It's gone."

Hillary still felt her body trembling with fear.

Hillary stood with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Malfoy was pretending to faint when he saw Hillary and Harry.

Hillary went to take a step toward him, with her wand pulled out as if ready to shove it somewhere. Malfoy then smirked, but Hermione stepped over to Hillary and put her hands on Hillary's shoulders, steering her away from Malfoy. Hermione gave him a dirty look as they joined the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Ok, class. Yer in fer a real treat," Hagrid said happily. "Follow me."

He led them toward a stone wall paddock. In it was an animal that had the hindquarters of a horse and the front body of a bird, preferably an eagle. The front feet were talons instead of hooves. Enormous, beautiful wings were curled up against the sides.

"This is Buckbeak," Hagrid said beaming. "E's a Hippogriff. Now, these creatures are really righteous, so insulting them isn't good. And yeh've got to gain their trust. If they bow, you're alright, but well if they don't, its best yeh back away. Do I have any volunteers?"

The rest of the class stepped back, leaving Harry as the sole person.

"Oh, thanks 'Arry," Hagrid said happily.

Harry looked around.

_Blast_, Harry thought and not wanting to disappoint Hagrid, he tentatively took a step toward Buckbeak.

"Bow," Hagrid said.

Harry bowed, and waited for Buckbeak to reciprocate. He didn't bow right away.

"Ok 'Arry, back away," Hagrid said.

But just as Harry went to back away, Buckbeak bowed.

"Excellent!" Hagrid said pleasantly. "I bet he'll let you pet him."

Harry took several steps toward Buckbeak and eventually, began petting him.

"He'll probably let you ride him," Hagrid said as he picked Harry up and placed him on Buckbeak's back.

"What?" Harry said looking around frantically. "No Hagrid I…"

But it was too late. Hagrid lightly smacked Buckbeaks' rump and he unfurled his wings and began galloping around the paddock until he finally took flight.

Hillary watched in amazement as the Hippogriff flew effortless around the grounds and perimeter of the castle.

Malfoy stepped over to her and stood next to her.

"So," Malfoy smirked. "Are you practicing so you don't faint whenever you see a Dementor?"

"Shut up," Hillary hissed as him, as she kept her eyes on Buckbeak as he soared over the lake.

"What, your Daddy's teaching you how to control your fainting spells?" Malfoy mocked.

Hillary began feeling her anger rising.

She turned her head toward Malfoy. As if by an invisible force, Malfoy was shoved backwards, landing on his rear end, and he was dragged a few feet on the dirt before he finally stopped.

Hillary just took her eyes off of him and returned them onto Harry and Buckbeak, whom now landed and everyone was cheering for him. Harry slipped off Buckbeaks' back and joined Hermione, Ron and Hillary.

The class began petting the other Hippogriffs as well. Malfoy had scrambled to his feet and wanted to get as far away from Hillary as possible. He began approaching the nearest Hippogriff.

"You're not so tough, are you, you big brute?" Malfoy asked.

The Hippogriff reared up and slashed out its front talons, catching Malfoy's arm.

Malfoy landed on his rear as Hagrid went to calm the Hippogriff down.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Hagrid said to Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy was hissing threats about getting the 'oaf' fired as Crabbe and Goyle hauled him off.

"That was _his _fault," Hillary said irritably. "He insulted it."

"We've never known Malfoy to have brains," Ron said. "I thought he'd have either had some implanted or grown using 'Miracle Grow'. Apparently, we were wrong."

Harry laughed at Ron's statement.

Hillary just shook her head.

After that, they headed to the Great Hall. They could her Malfoy talking about his 'vicious' attack to the other Slytherins.

"He's really going to milk it, isn't he?" Hermione said reprovingly.

"Has he ever been known to tell the truth especially if it makes HIM look bad?" Harry said mockingly. "I would think not!"

Hillary chuckled as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione pulled out the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Apparently, Sirius Black has been spotted near Diagon Alley," she whispered gesturing to the front page where a man was holding an Azkaban ID plate and shaking his head and yelling silently, looking extremely wild. He had a slight beard with dark hair that almost reached his shoulders. "The Ministry had sent the Dementors here to make sure they catch him. I saw them approaching Hogwarts. I think Dumbledore's not too happy about them being here. But I wonder why he didn't tell us when we arrived? I'm sure he's got a good reason anyway. Maybe he didn't want to alarm us or something. But I overheard Ron's parents talking. Apparently, Sirius Black was Harry's parents' secret keeper. He blabbed their whereabouts to Lord Voldemort. That's why he went after his parents."

"So now he's coming after Harry?" Ron asked nervously.

"Probably," Hermione said folding the paper.

Hillary listened, but didn't engage in the conversation. Her father told her the truth. She knew Sirius was innocent and that there was someone else out there who had told Voldemort where Harry's parents were.

So she just sat and listened intently. Harry felt something he never thought he would feel toward another person, even not toward Malfoy…but complete anger and rage.

Hillary found her father pacing the library that evening, mumbling to himself. He obviously was deep in thought about something.

She knew enough not to disturb him. So she would head to the back of the library, sit down by the window. She took out her supplies and began taking down notes for Transfiguration class.

It wasn't until Hillary accidentally dropped her textbook on the floor, did Remus even realize someone else was in the library.

He stopped pacing and looked at Hillary.

"Sorry," she apologized quietly and reached down to pick up the book. Remus smiled.

"It's alright," he said gently and headed over to her. He sat down across from her.

"I see you're hard at work for Transfiguration class huh?" he asked softly.

Hillary nodded.

"Are you alright? You looked totally lost and kind of spaced out there," Hillary said concerned studying him.

Remus smiled at Hillary.

"It's nothing that you need to be worried about," he said gently. "I'm able to handle it."

Hillary just nodded and gathered up her things. She quickly stuffed them into her bag.

Remus watched her bewildered.

"Fine, Dad," Hillary said as she stood up. "Excuse me for just worrying about you. Lemme stop then."

She swung the bag onto her shoulder and went to walk past him, but Remus gently reached out and grabbed her arm, just above the elbow.

Hillary turned her head toward him.

"Sit," Remus said quietly.

Hillary slowly sank back into her seat. She let the bag drop to the floor and watched Remus.

Remus took a deep breath.

"You know that Sirius was named as Harry's Godfather right?"

Hillary nodded. "Yeah. You told me before,"

Remus nodded.

"You also heard that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban," Remus said. "But the only thing that I can't figure out is how."

Hillary just studied her father closely.

Naturally she wondered too how he could've escaped. No one escapes that place. It's like hell itself.

She heard a lot of witches and wizards there go mad. They're drained of all happiness and only are left with their worst experiences in life.

That has to be the cruelest form of punishment given…besides the Crucio curse and the Killing Curse.

She smiled at her father.

"I'm sure he had this all planned out," she said softly. "He knows what he's doing."

Remus smiled back.

"I know," he said quietly. "But remember Harry doesn't know about Sirius being his Godfather. So he thinks that Sirius killed James and Lily."

Hillary tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "But don't worry. I'm not going to tell them anything."

Remus playfully poked Michelle.

"I'm heading to bed," he said. "Good night, hun."

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before he left the library. Hillary soon followed.


	27. Another Clue

ENIGMA

Chapter 27-Another Clue

The next morning, they all headed down to the Great Hall.

There was a trip to Hogsmeade that afternoon.

As the students began heading out to the grounds, Filch was collecting the permission slips. Hillary had Remus sign hers, allowing her to go.

Harry unfortunately, wasn't allowed to go because his Aunt and Uncle didn't sign the slips.

He had asked if Professor McGonagall could do it, but she couldn't. Hillary could see she felt bad about it, but there really wasn't much she could do.

Hillary promised to bring Harry back some sweets. Harry grudgingly muttered an "Okay" before the rest of the students headed off to Hogsmeade.

Harry decided to head back to Professor Lupin's classroom to get more practice in on the Boggart Dementor.

When Hillary, Ron and Hermione returned from Hogsmeade that evening, they began filling Harry in on things, but as they headed up to Gryffindor tower, there was a large crowd gathered in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What's going on?" Harry mused.

"Maybe Neville forgot the password again," Ron muttered annoyed.

"Hey," Neville said coming up behind him.

"Ron," Hillary scolded giving Neville a grin before turning her eyes back onto the crowd. Percy, who was Head Boy, made his way through and that's when they realized the Fat Lady was missing. Her canvas was torn as though something or someone had clawed at it.

"Where could she be?" Hillary mused looking at Hermione, Ron and Harry, who were completely dumbfounded.

Percy immediately called Professor Dumbledore and they found her hiding in one of the paintings of pigs. She told them that Sirius Black had gotten into the castle. The castle went into a lockdown.

That night, all the students slept in the Great Hall in sleeping bags. Harry, Ron and Hermione began whispering to one another as Dumbledore patrolled the Hall, making sure that everyone was alright. Hillary knew that her father was helping Sirius into the castle. Ron's rat, whom he called Scabbers, had gone missing. Hillary thought that it was a little odd that the rat lived for 12 years. Rats only live for perhaps 4 or 5 years tops. But Hillary turned on her stomach, crossing her arms on top of the sleeping bag. She looked out the window. A full moon cast a silver glow over everyone inside the castle through the windows. She knew that her father had changed and was totally concerned about her, thus causing her not to fall asleep. In the distance, she heard a loud, clear howl.

She overheard Snape asking Dumbledore if Harry should be warned about something, but Dumbledore said no.

She couldn't sleep at all.

The next morning, things were back to normal once it was established that Sirius was not in the castle. Their first class was DADA, but to their dismay, Snape had come to teach the class.

"Sir? Where's my father?" Hillary asked raising her hand.

Fear began creeping into her chest and she hoped he was alright.

"He finds himself incapable of teaching," was Snape's blunt, oily reply.

"Is he alright?" Hillary asked.

"Shall I detain you after class for speaking out of turn?" Snape demanded turning his onyx colored eyes onto her.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were watching apprehensively.

"I want to know if my father is alright," Hillary replied in a stern, firm tone.

"Silence! Take out your books and turn to page 394," Snape barked at her.

Hillary began feeling her temper rising. Hermione flipped to the page. Hillary opened her book as well and felt her heart nearly freeze in her chest…werewolves.

She raised her hand.

"Sir? We've only begun learning about Hinkypunks and Kappas. We don't start on nocturnal creatures for a while," Hermione replied.

"Quiet," Snape snapped. ""Now can anyone tell me the differences between a werewolf and a regular wolf?"

Hermione immediately raised her hands.

"Sir, werewolves change by the cycle of the moon," she said. "Their snouts are longer and thinner while a regular wolfs is shorter and boxier."

"This is the second time you've spoken out of turn. Do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape demanded.

Harry glared at Snape. The Gryffindors were glaring at the teacher. Hermione looked like someone had slapped her so, Hillary slowly stood up, placing her palms face down on the desk. Behind them Snape had set up a movie reel that was going to show them the basic background of werewolves, including the emphasis on recognizing a werewolf.

She slowly faced Professor Snape.

"Miss Lupin, please take your seat," Snape said.

"Professor, Hermione was just letting you know that we're not supposed to start on werewolves for a while. My father was teaching us the basics of Hinkypunks and Kappas," Hillary said calmly and in a dangerously low tone.

Snape sneered at Hillary.

"You are just like Potter," he said in an oily tone. "Just because you're Lupin's daughter you think you're above the rules just like Potter does."

Harry glared at Snape, peering around Hillary.

Hillary's anger was starting to boil. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. She narrowed her eyes at Snape.

He started the reel and turned to the class.

"Now for homework, I want 2 rolls of parchment with emphasis on recognizing a werewolf," Snape said. "Miss Lupin, I will not tell you again. SIT DOWN."

Suddenly, the reel began smoking and suddenly burst into flames. Students cried out and began frantically making a bee line toward the door but suddenly, the door slammed shut and it wouldn't open.

Hermione, Harry and Ron slowly got to their feet and were standing beside Hillary. Hillary's eyes were still narrowed at Snape.

"I just want to know how my father is," she replied in a low, even tone that was shaking with anger. "If he's alright. Besides, Hermione was just letting you know that we're not supposed to start werewolves until later on."

"Sir! The door is locked!" Draco said, with panic in his voice.

Snape actually felt genuine fear creeping into his chest now.

"He's alright, he's just not feeling well," Snape said finally.

Draco kept jiggling the lock. Hillary's eyes snapped back onto the door and it finally swung open. Relieved, the students fled into the corridor, coughing as a bit of the smoke from the burning reel got to them. Snape quickly doused the flames, but the reel was now a black, gooey tangle of plastic and metal.

Hillary blinked several times and snapped out of the stupor before she grabbed her belongings and fled from the classroom, heading straight for Remus' office.

She stood outside his door and pounded on it.

"Dad? Open up!" she called.

Finally, Remus answered it. He was looking frail and tired.

"Hillary? What's happened?" he asked suddenly looking alarmed.

Hillary brushed past him and stepped into the office. He closed the door behind her and turned to face her.

" Dad, I just destroyed a movie reel," she said wide-eyed and proceeded to tell him everything.

When she was finished, Remus was nervous.

"Try not to get angry too much, Hil," he said quietly. "Your mother lost control of her powers and ended up killing 50 students in the Great Hall. She set fire to the place."

Hillary was even more terrified.

"Thanks for telling me now, Dad! Suppose I'd really lost control in the classroom?" she cried. "I might've actually harmed Snape or students! Including Hermione, Ron and Harry!"

"_Professor _Snape," Remus corrected her gently. "And I doubt that. You seem to have fairly good control over them now."

Hillary was still badly shaken and sat down in one of the large comfortable leather chairs in front of his desk. All around, there were all sorts of dark objects and instruments. Just then there was another knock on the door. Remus went to tend to Hillary, but he turned around and opened the door. It was Professor Snape.

"Lupin," he sneered as he stepped into Remus' office and whirled around to face Remus. "I suggest you keep her in line. She nearly destroyed my classroom."

Remus faced Snape and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"As I recall, Severus, Defense Against the Dark Arts is _my_ classroom," he said in a stiff tone. "And there was no harm in telling her that I wasn't feeling well. She has a right to know."

Snape stood directly in front of Remus.

"She also has a right to know that her father is a _half breed_," he sneered.

Remus glared at him.

"You can discipline her as far as _school, _Severus. But other matters that is solely up to me to determine the correct punishment," Remus said icily.

"I know my father's a werewolf," Hillary replied calmly to Snape. "He told me a while ago."

Snape's eyes turned onto her.

"She's just like Miss Granger…speaking out of turn," Snape said coldly.

"How dare you correct her in front of me," Remus said as his voice rose several pitches. "Miss Granger happens to be one of my best students. If you'd called on her more perhaps she wouldn't have to speak out of turn."

Remus' green eyes were flashing dangerously, matching Snape's.

"Miss Granger tends to be an insufferable know-it-all," Snape replied. "Miss Lupin here is beginning to act like Potter, thinking she's above the rules because her father teaches here."

Hillary had never seen her father get this irate. He was struggling not to punch Snape.

"Leave my office," Remus replied finally taking a deep breath. "I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore about this."

Snape looked at Hillary before leaving the office.

Remus slammed the door behind Snape and angrily kicked at the desk, startling Hillary.

"I swear," Remus growled angrily. "At this point, I'm glad James and Sirius tormented him. He's impossible!"

Remus kicked the desk again causing Hillary to jump as though her body was touched by a live wire.

"Dad?" Hillary asked tentatively. "Perhaps I shouldn't have just talked openly like that."

"No," Remus snapped rounding on her. "You did nothing wrong! You were merely concerned about my well being. He should have told you I wasn't feeling well."

Hillary flinched when her father snapped at her. Remus never raised his voice once to her nor did he ever yell at her. Hearing him talking like this was foreign to Hillary's ears.

"He's always held a grudge against Harry because of James and now he's holding a grudge against you because I'm teaching here," Remus continued angrily. "He's got a lot to learn about people."

Hillary just lowered her eyes to her lap, finding her hands interesting now. Some of her hair slid forward and covered her eye.

"What are you going to do?" Hillary asked quietly keeping her eyes on her hands.

"I'm not sure," Remus said irritably. "If he gave out the assignment on werewolves, and with the emphasis on recognizing them, I'm in deep trouble. Half the school would know. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow when he's cooled down a bit."

Remus realized what was wrong and sighed, exhaling loudly. He came around the desk and leaned against his desk.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. "I'm sorry for raising my voice but he had no right to come in here like that."

Hillary nodded and stood up.

"I'd best head back to classes," she said. "I'm late."

Remus grinned. "How about I give you a note excusing you?"

Hillary looked at him startled.

"We can spend some time together. How does that sound?"

Hillary nodded and beamed .

Remus hugged her tightly. Hillary squeezed him back tightly.

"Come on," he said grinning as he steered her out of the office.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out and eating cake down in the kitchens. Hillary ate so much junk food that she thought she'd explode.

Laughing, they headed back up to the Great Hall. It was dinner time.

Remus took his place at the Head table. Hillary saw him whispering to Snape. He probably is asking him not to have the students do the assignment. Hillary turned to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Blimey," Ron said looking at Hillary. "What exactly happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts today? It looked like someone dropped a bomb on the reel."

Hermione studied Hillary.

"I dunno," Hillary said shrugging. "That's happened before, but only when I get really angry."

"Has things exploded before?" Harry asked curiously.

Hillary nodded.

"She's got telekinesis," Hermione responded promptly. "I've read about it in _Magical Powers of Muggles_. She can manipulate objects with her mind."

Hillary froze.

She only hoped that they wouldn't abandon her with the knowledge that she could more than likely hurt someone badly.

Harry's emerald green eyes were wide as all three had their eyes locked on her now.

"Is this true?" Harry asked. "You have telekinesis?"

Hillary played with her food. She should've known Hermione was clever and smart and probably would've recognized her 'symptoms' immediately.

"Yeah," Hillary said quietly. "My Mum had it and my Aunt."

Ron whistled.

Harry just studied her.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" he asked.

His tone wasn't angry or accusing which Hillary was relieved at. It was curiousity.

"Because I was afraid that you'd abandon me," Hillary replied honestly. "That once you found out I'm not exactly a 'normal' witch as you first thought, you'd don me a 'freak' and just not want to be friends with me anymore."

Hermione smiled at her.

"We'd never abandon you!" she said shocked. "You're our best friend!"

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "We'd love you even if you had 4 heads!"

"You love me eh?" Hillary grinned at him teasingly.

Ron turned a shade of crimson that wasn't on the color charts.

Hillary's eyes moved onto Harry next.

Harry studied her for a bit before he replied.

"Naturally," he grinned. "Just think…we can annoy Malfoy and he'd never suspect a thing!"

They all burst out laughing at that and began talking excitedly. Harry, who was the Keeper for Gryffindors' Quidditch team, was going to be in a game tomorrow against Slytherin. He couldn't wait so the four of them began talking excitedly about the match and several strategies.

Hillary headed to bed feeling relieved that they didn't abandon her when they found out that she had telekinesis.

She was also excited about the game tomorrow. She dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	28. Haunted

ENIGMA

Chapter 28-Haunted

The next morning, Hillary woke up, eager to see the Quidditch game. She knew Harry must be a nervous wreck.

That afternoon, Ron, Hermione and Hillary headed to the Quidditch pitch. The stands were raised, and each house had their own stand. The weather was raining, windy and completely horrible. Ron wondered how they were going to be able to see the Snitch. They were sitting under umbrellas, but with the wind, Hillary, Ron and Hermione were still getting soaked, but they didn't care.

Hillary took a seat next to Hermione and she scanned the Quidditch pitch. Each house stand was completely crowded.

Hillary caught site of the stand where the teachers were. She could make out her father's form.

A gust of wind blew rain into her face. She could feel the water dripping off her face and her hair was whipping around, sticking to her face, neck and throat in wet strands.

The game began and they could make out tiny forms which they knew were the players. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and released the Bludgers. The Snitch took off, but they couldn't track it.

Another gust of wind blew Hillary's hair causing several strands to stick to her cheek and forehead, but she didn't bother to tuck her hair behind her ears because another gust of wind would just blow it back. She reached over and took Ron's binoculars. She raised them to her eyes and peered through the lenses.

She was able to make out Harry. He'd gone into a dive, but he seemed to be having trouble catching the Snitch.

"He sees the Snitch," Hillary reported to Ron and Hermione. "But he seems to be having trouble catching it due to the wind and rain."

"I do hope he's careful," Hermione said nervously.

Suddenly, several dark shapes appeared and Hillary could tell Harry was having trouble holding onto his broom. She saw him falling from the broom.

"Something's wrong!" Hillary cried. "Harry's…."

Her voice trailed off as she lowered the binoculars. She was pulled into darkness and she heard a wolf howling, then she heard herself screaming, "No Dad!" before the blackness pulled her in completely.

"Is she alright?" a familiar male voice asked with pure concern.

"What exactly happened?" another male voice asked, whom Hillary didn't recognize.

She moaned and slowly began emerging from the darkness. She blinked several times, clearing her vision. She realized she was in the hospital wing.

She propped herself up onto her elbows. She was lying on a cot. Standing around her cot were Remus, Ron, Hermione and two boys whom Hillary realized were Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers.

"Hillary, are you alright?" Remus demanded anxiously carefully studying her.

Hillary groaned and sat up now. She looked at the cot next to her. Harry was also lying there. He'd just come around and was looking at Hermione and the rest.

"What happened?" Harry asked cringing.

He had a slight abrasion on his cheek.

"You fell from your broom," Fred replied to him. "We always wondered what a human pancake looked like but not this way."

He swallowed.

"Dementors were on the grounds," Hermione clarified. "Dumbledore's furious. He slowed you down."

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes moved onto Hillary next.

"And you fainted too," she said looking upset. "Your eyes just rolled up into your head and you collapsed sideways. You almost hit your head on the edge of the bleacher."

"Who won the match?" Harry demanded.

Ron swallowed. He was carrying something under a Gryffindor throw cover.

"The important thing is you're alright," Hermione said. "Both of you."

"Well," Ron said slowly. "When you fell, your broom sort of landed in the Whomping Willow."

He took off the throw to reveal Harry's broom in splinters.

Remus sat on the edge of Hillary's cot and placed a hand on her knee. He'd panicked the minute Hermione had ran and got him. Professor Dumbledore had come and magicked both Harry and Hillary to the hospital wing. He swallowed a lump.

Once Fred and George left leaving Ron and Hermione alone with Hillary and Harry, Hillary turned her eyes onto Remus.

"I heard that howl and scream again," she said quietly. "It was me screaming "No Dad". It was so clear."

Remus was starting to get upset now. _What if she's getting a premonition of something worse to come? Something that hasn't happened yet? Like me attacking her?_

His heart ached at the very thought of turning on her when he changed. Professor Snape had been giving him the Wolfsbane potion to help with the changes. But if he missed one…that would be it.

Hillary looked absolutely scared and terrified.

Remus swallowed again and turned his eyes onto Harry.

"Am I correct in assuming you heard screaming as well?" he asked him.

Harry nodded.

"I think it's my Mum," he said.

Remus felt another stab in his heart.

"Well," he said moving his eyes back onto Hillary. "Madam Pomfrey has checked you over and has found nothing wrong with you two. You're free to go."

Harry nodded. His maroon and gold Quidditch uniform was completely soaked so Hermione and Ron helped him get to his feet. Ron helped him out of the hospital wing. Hermione turned to Remus.

"Professor? Shall I help Hillary?" she asked.

Remus smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you, Hermione…but I've got it covered,"

Hermione nodded and gave Hillary a big grin before leaving the hospital wing.

Hillary shakily got herself out of bed. Her legs felt like jelly and she stood wobbly for a moment before she almost fell back onto the cot. Remus immediately went to help her by grabbing her arm, but Hillary pulled her arm out of the way.

Remus was now standing. Hillary finally got her balance. Several damp strands were still sticking to her cheeks and throat. Her robe and uniform were soaked as well.

"Hillary," Remus began quietly. "You do know that I'd never hurt you right?"

Hillary studied him.

"I know you'd never hurt me as _you_, Dad," she said quietly not believing what she was actually saying. "But I'm not so sure when you change. There's still a real threat if you change and there is a possibility that you could attack. Suppose you forget to take that potion?"

Hillary couldn't believe she was actually saying that she was genuinely scared…of her father.

Remus' green eyes began brimming with tears. He'd never thought in a million years his own daughter would be terrified of him. He guessed she'd never really fully realized just how dangerous he was.

Remus stood directly in front of her. Since he towered over her, Hillary had to look up at him.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Then I think its best if I stay away from you for a while,"

"What? Dad, no," Hillary protested. "I don't care."

"But I do," he said firmly.

"Dad…" Hillary protested further but Remus shook his head. He drew Hillary into a tight embrace. Hillary wrapped her arms around Remus' midsection tightly too, pressing her face into his chest. She began sobbing.

"I couldn't bear to hurt you," Remus said as his voice shook violently with emotion. "It's only for a while."

Hillary shut her eyes against Remus' sweater vest and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, dampening the material of his vest. Remus rested his chin on top of her head and kissed it. He put a hand on the side of Hillary's face. Remus let her go and then helped her out of the hospital wing.

Christmas rolled around. A heavy snow blanketed the grounds. There was going to be another trip to Hogsmeade. Harry, determined to go, decided to use his fathers Invisibility cloak. Remus had given permission for Hillary to go again. Hillary was waiting with Ron and Hermione. Harry had gone to sneak past Hillary, Ron and Hermione when Fred and George grabbed him and dragged him aside. They handed him a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Harry asked. "A spare piece of parchment?"

"This is why we've been so sucessful," Fred replied grinning. "But we decided that we needed to give it to you."

Fred pulled out his wand and placed it on top of the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,"

Immediately, lines began appearing on the parchment until Harry realized it was a map.

"Messrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present…The Marauders Map,"

Harry raised his eyes to Fred and George.

They told him about an entrance from the One Eyed Witch that would lead him directly into Hogsmeade under Honeydukes.

Harry grinned.

"When you're done, just say "Mischief Managed" or anyone could read it," George replied.

Hillary, Ron and Hermione were now standing in front of the Shrieking Shack.

"It's the most haunted place in England," Ron was saying to Hermione and Hillary.

"I doubt that," Hillary replied giving him a deadpan expression. "That might be Malfoy's underwear drawer."

Ron burst out laughing.

Snow had begun falling sticking to the ground more, creating more blankets of snow on the ground. Their shoes crunched over the snow.

Hillary pulled her black newsboy cap over her eyes. Her hair was fluffed around her shoulders on top of a black pea coat. She had the Gryffindor scarf around her neck. The snowflakes stuck to her hair and clung to the material of her coat. She had black gloves on as well.

"Well well," a voice drawled from behind them. They turned around. It was Malfoy and his cronies. "Looking for a place to live, Weaselby?"

"Shut it," Ron snapped at him.

"You shouldn't talk back to important people," Malfoy smirked.

"I seriously doubt that you're important," Hermione said coldly.

"Shut up, you filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy said angrily.

In a flash, Hillary was standing in front of Hermione.

"And what are you going to do?" Malfoy taunted. "Get your Daddy to come and help you?"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

Hillary narrowed her eyes. Her hands were opened palm outwards at her sides. Just then a strong gust of wind blew from behind her, making a mini twister of snow around Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

They were freaking out. Hillary concentrated hard until they were completely gone in the snow twister.

Finally, when Hillary felt a hand on her arm and realizing it was Hermione, did she relent and calm down. The snow twister stopped and things went back to normal. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle took off running and screaming that the place was haunted.

Hillary blinked several times and turned to Hermione, but just then, she felt someone gently tug her hair, then move onto Ron, playing with the strings to his hat, then tugging on Hermione's hair.

"Harry," she laughed.

Sure enough, Harry slipped out from under the Invisibility cloak and grinned at them.

"Love the twister," Harry grinned at Hillary. "I think they needed to change their underwear."

Ron burst out laughing as well.

"Come on," Ron said still laughing as they headed to Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade was busy with students eagerly checking out the shops. They came across the Hogshead pub. A sleigh stopped in front and several teachers got out, including Professor McGonagall. They had met up with several other teachers.

Madam Rosmerta, the bar maid, ushered everyone inside but not before Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hillary overheard Sirius Blacks name.

Harry quickly pulled on the Invisibility cloak and snuck inside. The pub wasn't allowing under age wizards in that day, so Ron, Hermione and Hillary had to wait outside.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Ron mused.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said as they stared at the snowflakes falling around them. Hillary naturally had a pretty good idea as to what and who they were talking about.

About 10 minutes later, they saw footprints being formed in the snow.

"Hey," Ron said pointing.

Immediately, they knew it was Harry so they got up and followed him to a small wooded clearing. They could hear him sobbing.

The footprints stopped near a large rock and Hermione headed over and crouched down. She reached up and pulled the cloak off Harry, bringing him into plain sight.

"What happened?" she asked softly and gently.

Hillary and Ron stood around Harry.

He looked up.

"He betrayed my parents," Harry said vehemently. "He was their best friend! Sirius Black is my godfather."

Ron and Hermione's faces went pale, but Hillary avoided eye contact.

"I really hope he finds me cause I'm gonna kill him," Harry snarled, then looked to Hillary.

"Maybe she can help me," Harry said.

All Hermione and Ron could do was watch in sympathy.

They all headed back to the castle that evening.

Harry went back to Remus for more practice at the Dementor Boggart, but Hillary had skipped the practices.

The four of them decided to visit Hagrid the next morning. The 'attack' on Malfoy caused a major problem and a hearing was had to determine the fate.

Hagrid was all upset and they realized why…Buckbeak was going to be executed.

"Ruddy Malfoy," Ron growled.

"That's not fair," Hillary protested. "Malfoy was the one who insulted Buckbeak even after you warned the class not to. It's his fault he doesn't listen. Now an innocent creature is going to be killed for no reason."

She angrily folded her arms over her chest.

"Leave it to the Malfoys," Harry hissed. "His father probably influenced the decision anyway because they don't like Hagrid teaching."

"Too bad I can't put my wand up bit ass," Hillary pouted.

That made Hagrid chuckle. Hermione just put a comforting hand on Hagrids' arm as they stood near the great lake, staring across its shimmering surface.


	29. A Mistake?

ENIGMA

Chapter 29-A Mistake?

They left Hagrid. Hillary felt really awful for Hagrid and knew that Buckbeak was totally innocent in all this.

They headed back to the castle.

Hillary took refuge in the library. She was deeply depressed not being able to spend time with her father, and knowing how hard it must be for him to live with this curse. Luckily, her mother loved him regardless of the curse, but she wasn't sure if anyone would accept him like that ever again.

She was sure they would, but Remus himself, that was another story. He was extremely protective over Hillary and he probably wouldn't want to give it a shot with another girl.

Hillary involuntarily shivered about the thought of her fathers love life.

"Okay," she muttered aloud to herself. "Stop thinking of that or you'll end up back in the hospital wing in need of a Dreamless Sleep potion."

She cleared her throat.

She also felt bad about not telling Harry that Sirius was really his Godfather, and that he didn't turn in his parents' whereabouts. It was someone else whom they still had no clue and that was the scary thing.

It could be ANYONE and that is what has Hillary really alarmed.

She began getting sleepy, mostly from boredom and ended up dozing off there at the table with one arm stretched out across the table and her cheek pressed against the opened textbook.

She hadn't realized how long she'd dozed off until she felt someone gently shaking her. She snapped awake and realized it was Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. She had a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah," Hillary said clearing her throat and she quickly gathered her books up.

"How long have I been asleep here?" she asked standing up and quickly smoothing back her hair.

"About 4 hours," Hermione said still looking skeptical. "It's nearly dinner time. Professor Lupin actually sent me to find you. He was worried."

_Bless Dad, _Hillary thought to herself smiling.

"Sorry to have scared you guys," Hillary said. "I was just up doing some reading out of boredom."

Hermione nodded.

They left the library and headed down to the Great Hall.

Hillary took her seat at the Gryffindor table and raised her eyes to the Head table. She caught her father there, watching her. He had a relieved expression on his face before he turned to talk to Professor Snape.

Hillary's eyes moved onto Snape.

He had a smug expression on his face so Hillary quickly tore her eyes off of him and focused on the conversation that Ron, Hermione and Harry were having.

That night however, Hillary could not sleep a wink. It was around 10:00 at night. She decided to go for a walk in the castle. As she approached a corner, she saw a light from the tip of someone's wand. She froze, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Suddenly, the person came into view. Harry. He was studying a piece of parchment and had his wand lit.

"Harry," Hillary gasped jumping a mile from being startled.

Harry also jumped a mile from the surprise and felt his heart beating in his chest too.

"Hillary," he gasped. "What are you doing up?"

He quickly lowered the parchment.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk," Hillary replied. "What about you?"

"Same," Harry replied quickly.

Hillary raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

She nodded toward the parchment.

"What's that?" she inquired.

Harry decided not to lie to her. He stared into her pretty face and felt his heart skip a few beats.

_Whoa. Why am I feeling like that? She's my best friend!_ he thought clearing his throat.

"It's a map that Fred and George gave me," he explained standing next to her and showing her the map. "It shows everyone at Hogwarts."

"Cool," Hillary mused.

They continued to take a walk down the corridor. Suddenly, Harry spotted a name in the corridor a head of them.

_David Owens_

They slowly continued to make their way forward, using the light from Harry's wand. The name was getting closer to their own spots on the map.

_Harry Potter and Hillary Lupin_

Hillary stuck close to Harry as the bright tip of the light from his wand illuminated the corridor a head of them.

Harry glanced down at the map again. It said "David Owens" and they were practically right on top of him now, but ahead of them there was nothing…no one. Harry suddenly whirled around, but again there was no one there.

Just as Harry turned around Hillary spotted "Severus Snape" approaching. Harry quickly tapped his wand to the parchment and muttered "Mischief managed." Then, "Nox".

Suddenly another wand tip was lit up in front of them. It was Severus Snape.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" he asked shrewdly, eyeing each of them. "And what is that?"

He gestured to the blank parchment Harry was holding.

"Spare bit of parchment," Harry replied innocently.

Severus looked skeptical and snatched it from Harry's hand.

"You didn't answer my question," he repeated. "What are you two doing up at this hour?"

"We couldn't sleep," Hillary replied honestly.

Severus sneered at her before turning his attention back to the parchment.

"Reveal your secret," he ordered.

Immediately, the ink lines began forming, outlining the entire Hogwarts perimeter. Hillary could see a message forming at the top of the parchment.

"Read that," Severus ordered, thrusting it back into Harry's hands.

Harry glanced at it and swallowed.

Hillary was laughing on the inside, but she kept a deadpan expression on her face when she read the message herself over Harry's shoulder.

"It says Messrs Mooney, Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs wish to congratulate Severus Snape and he should keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business," Harry relayed.

Severus went to take a step toward Hillary, but just then Hillary caught site of her father behind him.

"Everything alright? Severus?"

"Lu-pin," he said emphasizing the word. "I found your daughter and Potter walking along the corridor at this hour."

Remus' eyes moved onto Hillary and Harry.

"Everything alright you two?" he asked calmly.

Hillary nodded and so did Harry.

"Seems Harry has stumbled across a bit of dark magic," Severus said smugly and handed Remus the map. "And it's your area."

"I seriously doubt that," Remus said smiling as he looked it over. "It seems to just insult whomever reads it."

"It insulted me too," Hillary offered keeping her eyes on her father.

Severus went to reply, but Remus cut him off.

"Zonko's makes these," Remus offered.  
Severus went to take it from Remus, but Remus held it out of his reach.

"In the meantime, I will look over it," he said his tone hardening. "Since it IS my area. Hillary? Harry? Please come with me. Good night, Severus."

Hillary and Harry stepped around Snape and followed Remus into his empty classroom. Hillary didn't want to see the look on Snape's face.

Once inside the classroom, Remus turned to Harry angry.

"Your parents gave their life and this is how you repay them?" Remus demanded. "I'm really disappointed in you."

Harry just hung his head.

Hillary sat on one of the desks.

"Things like this can be dangerous," Remus continued.

Harry nodded, looking guilty.

"You'd best head back to Gryffindor tower," Remus said as he placed the map on his desk.

Harry turned and went to leave, but he hesitated and turned to Remus.

"Sir? I think that map is defective," he said.

"Why's that?"

"Because it showed someone named David Owens but I didn't see anyone in the hall," Harry said before he turned and left the classroom.

Hillary moved her eyes onto her father.

He had a puzzled expression on his face, then realization.

"Dad? What is it?" Hillary inquired.

"I don't believe it," Remus said sounding shocked. "It can't be."

"Dad, what's wrong?" Hillary pressed sliding off the desk.

"The rat," Remus hissed kicking at his desk again, causing Hillary to jump from being startled.

Remus ignored Hillary as he began pacing the classroom now. All Hillary could do was watch.

"That night Michelle started the fire in the Great Hall…" Remus was muttering to himself. "Think Remus…where was Michael?"

FLASHBACK

_Michelle was standing, facing Peter, who was slumped forward with his cheek pressing against the top of the desk surface. A pool of blood and collected near his mouth and was now on the table like a ruby orb._

_Most of the Slytherin table had become overwhelmed with smoke inhalation and weren't moving._

_David had pulled his Invisibility cloak on and Apparated out of the Hall. He was now standing outside the Hall. Under the cloak, he could see the teachers frantically trying to get in, then the doors suddenly snapping open and Potter, Black, Lupin and Evans leaving. The doors had snapped shut behind them. Lupin turned around and tried to bang on the door to get back in._

_Smirking, David headed out of the castle and onto the grounds. He was going to see his master now. They had to get to work on the plan and get it into action as soon as possible…_

END FLASHBACK

Remus froze. Come to think of it, he didn't see Michael in the Hall either. Nor was he in the group of students that were either suffering from smoke inhalation, those that succumbed to the smoke inhalation and 3rd degree burns, or the students that had unfortunately perished.

Alarm bells began going off in his head now.

Hillary shifted her weight on the desk and just stared at her hands. She knew enough not to bother her father when he was like this. Something was bothering him greatly. She could see it.

"That would explain it," Remus muttered again as he paced. "But why turn? Michelle really never did anything to him. There was no reason. The Dark Lord must've promised him something real good…good enough to want to turn against more than likely his family, friends and everyone else."

Hillary just twirled her hair around her fingers.

Remus suddenly realized what he was doing and sighed when he faced her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sounding guilty. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

Hillary just shrugged.

"It's fine," she said. "What's going on though?"

Remus inhaled.

"You see, when your mother first accidentally set fire to the Hall, there was a boy named David Owens who, originally dumped something in her cauldron causing her hand to get burned. He didn't even apologize for it or anything. He was a Slytherin and he loved to torment your mother."

"Sort of like Malfoy," Hillary muttered.

Remus' lip twitched.

"Yes," he said nodding. "But I seriously doubt Malfoy would intentionally harm someone. David had been known to deliberately push people down the stairs and stuff. He makes Draco look like an angel."

"If that's possible," Hillary snorted. "Sorry Dad…go on."

Remus chuckled and continued.

"The night of the fire," Remus went on. "Your mother pushed Sirius, James, Lily and I out the doors. We went to get back in but she wouldn't let us. Anyway, we didn't see David come out nor did we see him inside the Hall and we KNEW he was there earlier. So, we presumed he managed to escape. But Harry saw him tonight on the map. Did you see him too?"

Hillary nodded.

"Yes, but when we looked, there was no one there," she explained. "No one ahead of us."

Remus frowned.

"Most strange," he mused.

Hillary nodded.

"Alright," Remus said. "You should really get back to the Gryffindor tower. Severus will probably be prowling around seeing if anyone's out of bounds."

"I think he's constipated," Hillary commented sliding off the desk.

Remus laughed.

"Don't let him hear you say that or else you'll end up in detention,"

Hillary shivered. She got up and went over to her father. She gave him a big, tight hug.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Remus said squeezing her tightly back.

Hillary released him and left the classroom, leaving Remus to try and think of what happened to David.

Hillary climbed into bed that night, and slipped under the covers. She too, began wondering if the map wasn't mistaken. There had been no one a head of them in the corridor. They certainly would've seen anyone.

Shivering, Hillary slipped under the blankets more and pulled them up to her chin.

Shortly, she dozed off.

The next morning, she awoke and felt nice and fresh.

Hermione was going to spend most of the day in the library, looking up cases for Hagrid. Hillary really didn't want to spend the day back in the library, so she, Harry and Ron decided to take a walk along the grounds, enjoying the beautiful weather.

Hillary began wondering if there was a case where the Hippogriff got off. Secretly, she didn't think so. Especially if Malfoy's father had anything to do with it. That family wanted to get Hagrid canned for days now. It was the perfect opportunity.


	30. The Confrontation

ENIGMA

Chapter 30-The Confrontation

The next morning, Hillary, Ron, Harry and Hermione had Divination. Naturally, Hermione totally disbelieved it and spent most of the time rolling her eyes until the point where she pushed the crystal ball off the table and just got up and left.

Hillary was shocked at her behavior and never expected her to do something like that.

She just looked after Hermione with a shocked and stunned expression. Professor Trelawney warned Harry of the Grim. Hillary hated to admit it, but it definitely looked like it at the bottom of the tea cup.

The crystal ball that Hermione had knocked off had rolled clean out of the classroom. So Harry returned it to Trelawney after class. Hillary and Ron waited for him.

When Harry returned to them, he had the strangest expression on his face and he told them what had happened about Trelawney have a prediction.

"Don't take it seriously," Ron scoffed. "She's been predicting your death every year now and nothing's happened."

Hillary just snorted.

Later that afternoon, they decided to visit Hagrid. The execution had come through and they were coming there to kill Buckbeak, who was tied up in the pumpkin yard just outside Hagrids hut.

While inside, Ron found Scabbers, whom had disappeared before. Ron had immediately blamed Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, but Scabbers was alive. Harry felt something ping in the back of his head just after something was thrown through the window, shattering one of the vases. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

Hagrid looked out the window. The Ministry officials were coming with an executioner named McNair.

Hagrid ushered them out. They carefully snuck back away from the hut. McNair was carrying a large axe that curved slightly.

A safe distance away, they watched as McNair slowly moved toward Buckbeak. The axe was raised and then lowered.

Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and just pressed her face into his shoulder. Hillary did the same to Harry.

Suddenly, Scabbers' bit Ron on the finger and took off toward the Whomping Willow.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried as he rushed after the rat.

Hermione, Harry and Hillary followed.

Finally, Ron caught up with Scabbers who was squirming frantically in his hand. Ron looked up and all the color drained from his face.

He pointed shakily behind Harry, Ron and Hillary. They turned around. A large, black dog similar to a black Great Pyrenees had its upper lip drawn back exposing white canines and incisors. The dog charged, knocking Hillary, Harry and Hermione down and went right for Ron.

The dog dragged Ron by the leg toward the Whomping Willow and they vanished down a tunnel like entrance.

Hillary, Harry and Hermione got to their feet. They went to approach the tree, but several branches whipped at them, causing them to cling on and be whipped around. Finally, Hillary was tossed down the entrance, followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Ow," Hermione said. "I'm sorry."

She climbed off Harry.

"It's okay," Harry said as they dusted themselves off and he took out his wand. "_Lumos_."

With the light from his wand, they made their way down the tunnel.

It led them to a trap door above them. Harry pushed the door up and they climbed out of the tunnel.

"This is the Shrieking Shack," Hermione said sounding shocked and confused.

The floor was dusty and several windows were boarded up letting in only a fraction of light through. Bars of moonlight were cast on the floor.

They heard Ron let out a cry and followed the sound of his voice to a room. Ron was lying on a bed, still clutching Scabbers. There was an opened gash on his leg that was bleeding.

"Ron," Hillary said alarmed.

"He's….it's a trick! He's the dog!" Ron stammered out frightened.

"Who?" Harry asked.

Ron pointed behind them. They turned around. On the floor were paw prints that led to a man with a slight bear and wavy black hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was dressed in slacks and a shirt.

Hermione stood in front of Harry, Hillary and Ron protectively.

"If you're going to kill him you're going to have to kill me too!" she cried.

"There will only be one murder tonight," Sirius Black smirked.

Harry angrily lunged for Sirius and tackled him to the floor. He grabbed Sirius' throat and began to squeeze but he also had his wand aimed at Sirius.

"You're going to kill me Harry?" Sirius asked grinning up at him.

Just then, someone else entered the Shack and a male's voice said "_Expelliarmus_"

Harry's wand flew several inches away.

They looked up. Remus was standing there with his wand aimed at them.

Harry got off Sirius and stood. Sirius got to his feet. To Harry, Ron and Hermione's horror, Sirius gave Remus a hug.

"No!" Hermione cried. "I trusted you! I kept your secret! He's a werewolf! That's why he's always ill!"

Hillary went pale and stood beside Remus.

"You knew?" Harry asked her accusingly. "You knew Sirius was getting into the castle from Remus' help?"

Hillary's eyes swelled with tears as she nodded.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked Hermione.

"Since Professor Snape gave the essay," Hermione replied.

Hillary felt the cold daggers coming from Harry's emerald green eyes.

"You really are the cleverest witch," Remus said.

"Enough!" Sirius yelled. "Let's kill him!"

"Harry deserves the truth," Remus said firmly. "You see Harry, when Hillary's mother and I went to school, there was a Slytherin by the name of David Owens. He caused Hillary's mother real grief and loved to torment her. There was the fire one night in the Great Hall. I'm sure you've heard of it and read about it."

Harry just nodded mutely, completely ignoring Hillary.

"That night, we didn't see David in the Hall nor was he among the students that were either hurt or killed. We knew he was there because we saw him earlier. So, we were confused as to where he had gone. I managed to do some research from the Ministry. Apparently, David Owens was an unregistered Animagi…and can you guess what animal he was?"

"A rat," Hillary offered quietly. "And Ron's holding him."

"But this is just Scabbers!" Ron protested. "He's just a rat!"

"Anyway," Remus continued. "He joined the Dark Lord. HE was the one who gave your parents' whereabouts to Lord Voldemort. David used Legillimency on Sirius one day just before Sirius was sent to Azkaban. James and Lily told Sirius where the were going to be hiding and David bumped into Sirius that day and used the Legillimency on him. He was framed. David turned around and told people that Sirius turned around and betrayed your parents so no one would know what he was going to do, or about to do. He took after Peter Pettigrew, who had also turned into a rat. He figured people's suspicions would arise if a rat was found because Peter was killed in that fire that night. So he took over his identity to make it seem like David vanished into thin air himself. So he came in contact with the Weasleys and when you saw him on the map, Harry. I realized then that it was him all along. And he's been around for about 12 years. Am I right Ron?"

Remus moved his eyes onto Ron.

Ron nodded.

"But he's just a rat!" Ron protested again.

"Didn't you think 12 years was strange for a rat?" Hillary asked softly.

Sirius went over and took Scabbers from Ron's grasp.

"Scabbers! No leave him alone!" Ron protested.

Both Sirius and Remus had their wands aimed at the rat and kept firing a spell at him until the spell hit the rat and shortly, a man around 6 feet tall appeared in place of the rat. He had short, thick dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black robe.

"Remus, Sirius," David smirked at them. "So nice to see you."

Remus and Sirius turned their wands onto David.

"You sold James and Lily to Lord Voldemort," Remus snarled. "Plus, you used Legillimency on Sirius against his will! You deserve to die!"

"Ah Remus," David said softly. "But I'm not sure that's what you wanted for your precious Michelle."

At that, Hillary saw her father become stone cold.

"What are you talking about?" he asked stiffly.

"I'm talking about the camcorder that was in the Shrieking Shack," David continued. "You knew Peter was working with someone right? You lot were so foolish to blame Severus when he actually had nothing to do with it. It was me. Peter was working with me."

Hillary saw her father trying to control his anger but was starting to become a loosing battle.

"Why did you do that to her?" Remus demanded as his voice shook violently from emotion and anger.

"Because she was a freak and deserved to die!" David rasped.

His eyes moved onto Hillary now. "And I see you've procreated. She's exactly like her mother," he said cruelly.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Remus bellowed, causing Ron, Harry and Hermione to jump from being startled.

In a flash, David had grabbed Hillary and pinned her against him. Her back was pressed against his chest and his arm was under her throat, while the other hand held his wand against her throat.

"I suggest you drop the wands or I will kill her with no regrets," David rasped.

Remus kept his wand on David.

"Let her go," he said in a dangerous quiet tone. His green eyes were flashing with anger.

Hillary cried out as the pressure against her throat increased when David's arm tightened against her.

"Drop the wands or else I will kill her," David repeated angrily.

Hermione was slowly pulling her wand out behind them and David didn't see it.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Hermione shouted and David's wand flew from his hand.

Remus and Sirius still had their wands aimed at David and David roughly pushed Hillary into Harry.

Just then, someone else burst into the shack. It was Professor Snape.

Snape had his wand aimed at Sirius.

"Well it's just one big happy family now," David said coldly.

David held his hand out, palm facing out ward and his wand flew right back into his hand. He aimed the wand at Snape and shouted "Stupefy!"

Snape flew backward and crashed onto the old bed that was set up. He was knocked out.

Harry felt Hillary and Hermione cling to him tightly in fear. David turned his wand onto Hillary next, as well as Harry.

"Now it's time to take care of the trash," he said coldly.

Hillary shut her eyes and pressed her face into Harry's shoulder, knowing that this would be it.

It never came. She shakily opened her eyes to see that David was gone.

Immediately, Sirius and Remus put their wands away and rushed over to them. Sirius and Harry helped Ron get to his feet. Snape had awoken and ushered Ron, Hermione and Harry out of the shack. Remus rushed over to Hillary and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh God," he whispered shutting his eyes. "I thought he was going to kill you. That was the scariest thing."

Hillary grinned and hugged her father back tightly.

Once Remus released her, Sirius turned around and gave her a big hug too. They headed out of the shack and met up with Snape, Ron, Harry and Hermione outside.

"Where'd David go?" Hillary inquired.

"The coward changed into the rat and ran from the shack," Sirius muttered. "I really wanted to kill him for what he did and what he did to Michelle too."

"He deserved it," Severus said quietly.

It was the first time Ron, Hermione and Harry had ever heard Snape talk to softly and with emotion. The three of them exchanged looks of surprise.

Sirius and Harry began talking when Hillary looked up at the sky. A full moon peered out from behind a cloud.

"Oh no," she said quietly as she stopped walking. The others stopped walking as well.

Remus turned to her.

"Why'd you stop walking?" he asked confused.

As if sensing what was about to happen, Sirius went over to Remus and put his arms around him.

Remus cried out and fought against the transformation but it was no use.

"He missed his potion," Hermione whispered.

They watched as Remus' chest expanded, straining the material of his robe and sweater vest. Thick grey and white fur grew all over his body; his legs bent into haunches and his feet stretched slightly, still keeping the five digits with long, black nails; a tail grew just above his backside and had the same fluffy dark grey fur; his ears grew and tapered into points; his nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout. White canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. His bottom jaw held the same deadly teeth; his green eyes vanished and in replace were jaundice ones. His hands held the same deadly black nails.

Before long, Remus' human form vanished and in replace was the wolf. Sirius changed into the black dog again and confronted the wolf. Snape stood protectively in front of Ron, Harry, Hermione and Hillary, but Hillary stepped around Snape and slowly began approaching her father. Sirius' ear flicked back and he placed a foreleg in front of Hillary, trying to prevent her from going any further. He even growled at her slightly.

"Dad?" Hillary asked keeping her eyes on the wolf, which was now walking upright on two legs. The wolf was at least 8 feet tall and easily towered over her. The wolf tilted his head toward the sky and howled. Hillary covered her ears as the howl sent chills down her spine. Once the wolf finished howling, it moved its jaundice eyes onto her.

"Dad?" she asked again.

The wolf laid back its ears and pulled back its top lip exposing the white canines and incisors. It jumped on Hillary, knocking her onto her back. The wolf was standing over her.

Sirius barked and charged the wolf, but the wolf back handed the dog, sending him flying backwards into a bunch of bushes.

The wolf was standing over her on all fours. It rolled up the top lip again, exposing the four canines and snarled. The jaws were inches above her throat.

"No Dad!" Hillary sobbed.

Harry was absolutely terrified and he knew Hermione and Ron were too. There was really nothing they could do but stand by and watch as her own father sink his wolf teeth into her neck.

Suddenly, another howl rose up in the distance. The wolfs ears flicked forward listening. The howl rose up again and the wolf let Hillary up. As Hillary scrambled away from the wolf, it suddenly backhanded her, causing her to fly backward. Her back hit the tree and she fell forward as blackness rolled over her.

"She's coming around," a relieved male voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

"Thank God," a female voice said as she heard a sigh.

Hillary moaned and blinked away the darkness. After several blinks she realized she was in the hospital wing. Standing around her cot were Hermione, Harry, Madam Pomfrey and Snape.

"You're okay!" Hermione cried happily as she gently gave Hillary a hug. Hillary hugged her back.

She realized Ron was lying in a cot next to her with his leg bandaged.

"What happened?" Hillary asked. "My head feels like a firecracker had gone off in it and where's Dad?"

Snape cleared his throat.

"I'll go get Lupin," he said and vanished from the hospital wing, his robes billowing out behind him.

"What happened and where's Sirius?"

"Sirius is gone," Hermione said. "Harry and I had to help him. They had him locked up in one of the towers. He was going to be sent back to Azkaban, preferably the Dementors were going to give him a kiss. But Harry and I used the Time Turner."

She reached into her robe and pulled out small gold ring with a hour glass in the center of it.

"Besides Sirius we also set Buckbeak lose," she said. "We saved two innocent lives tonight. When your father changed into the wolf, he almost attacked you. It was me howling in the distance but when he released you he backhanded you. You hit your head on a tree trunk and were knocked out. You've been out for a day. We thought he killed you."

She swallowed a lump of tears.

"He's been in his office all this time," Harry offered quietly. "He's resigning from teaching. He was completely distraught when we told him what happened yesterday and I'm sorry for accusing you in the shack. I didn't know the whole story."

Hillary just shrugged. "Forget about it alright? The main thing is now that's behind us. Unfortunately David survived, but I think he'll get his just deserts yet."

Harry nodded but he still looked guilty.

Shortly, Remus entered the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione helped Ron out to give Remus and Hillary some privacy.

Remus sat on the edge of her cot and swallowed. When he'd heard that he almost attacked Hillary last night that finished him completely. He'd sent a letter of resignation to Dumbledore. Plus, it was out now that he was a werewolf and he didn't think parents would want him teaching there. He had to admit, he didn't want to either in fear of actually succeeding next time in harming Hillary. It would kill him.

"Dad why are you resigning?" Hillary asked.

"Because I almost killed you last night," Remus argued. "They told me how close I was to…to…" he couldn't finish the sentence and his voice trailed off.

"Rip my throat out?" Hillary offered quietly.

Remus' throat tightened. "I can't," he said thickly. "I can't teach here and live with the fact that I could kill you."

Hillary just sat up abruptly and threw her arms around his neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. Remus hugged her back just as tightly. He pressed his face into her hair. He held onto her for a while before releasing her.

"I'll see you in a few days anyway," he said softly. "It's the end of the year."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead before getting up and leaving the hospital wing. Hillary sank back against the cot and soon dozed off.

The next few days, students were getting ready to head home. Remus had already left the castle. Hillary packed her trunk up and the next day, they stood on the platform, waiting for the Hogwarts Express.

Once the train pulled in, all the students boarded it and waved good-bye to the teachers, awaiting to see them the next year. Hillary, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered a compartment and sat down.

"I hope next year will be good," Ron said shivering. "Cause this year was bloody hell."

"I agree," Harry said as he turned his eyes onto Hillary and felt his heart skipping a beat. He didn't tell anyone that he'd been so terrified when David had grabbed Hillary and pressed his wand against her throat. He'd never been so scared for anyone before.

Hillary caught him studying her and she gave him a smile. He smiled back.

The pistons began pumping slowly and gradually picked up speed. Soon, they were on their way back to Kings Cross. Remus was going to meet Hillary there. But Harry knew that whatever the year would bring, he was going to be able to face it knowing that he had his best friends at his side.

THE END


End file.
